Deja Vu
by yunakitty
Summary: FFIV The After Years, set 20 years after FFIV. Kain finds his feelings for Cecil stirred up once again when he joins with Cecil's son Ceodore. Will his unrequited love tear him apart once more, or will he find a new beginning? Yaoi, KainxCeodore.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch..." Ceodore hissed softly, wincing at the pain from the wound on his shoulder. "Not here...not like this. I don't want to die like this!" He never took his eyes off the flamebeast which paced around him. "I can't be the only survivor of an airship crash and then die to some random enemy!"

He tried to pick up his sword once again, but the pain from his arm was simply staggering. There was no way around it - he couldn't finish the fight. But would he be able to retreat? The flamebeast was slathering its chops, eyeing him for another chance to lunge and attack. Ceodore backed away slowly, but the beast continued to advance upon him. He wouldn't even have the opportunity to heal his wounds with the small repertoire of white magic he knew. No, this was to be the end for him.

But suddenly, there was a flash of light as someone jumped into the fray unexpectedly. Ceodore backed up more as the stranger, a man swathed in a hood and robes, drew a sword and deftly cut down the flamebeast in one blow. The man sheathed his sword and turned to face Ceodore. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ceodore replied. He drew his left hand away from his wound, and flinched at the amount of blood there.

"You're not all right," the man insisted. "Come on, there is a town nearby. We'll get you some medical treatment."

"H-hold on," Ceodore insisted. "I know white magic," he murmured, and then began to cast Cure on himself. The spell failed, unfortunately, as he was completely out of MP.

The man shook his head. "Are you sure you know white magic? I think you might be delirious."

"No! I do know it! I'm just out of magic points...ow..." Ceodore winced as the pain shot through his arm.

"Hmmph. I've only ever heard of one swordsman who also knew white magic," the man muttered, "and you're not him."

"Seriously, I know white magic!" Ceodore protested. "My mom's a white mage...a really good one...and my dad is...a paladin..." The man raised his eyebrows at that and started to speak, but gasped as Ceodore turned white, swayed for a moment, and then fainted from the pain. The hooded man scooped the teen up in his arms, and hurried towards the town as quickly as he could.

A few hours later, Ceodore came to in a small white bed. He looked around the room, still groggy, and slowly made out the figure of the man who had saved him there. He just silently watched him from his chair, his handsome face with its piercing blue eyes impassive. Long golden blond strands of hair fell haphazardly across his face, then were swept back with his hood. "Ah, you're awake," the man said.

"Yeah." Ceodore struggled to sit up. "Where am I?"

"In the town of Mysidia. You passed out and I carried you here."

"Thanks," Ceodore murmured. "For that, and for saving me from the flamebeast. Hah, I'm a pretty sucky Red Wing to lose to such a monster."

The man's eyes widened. "You're a Red Wing? From Baron?"

"Mmm hmm." Ceodore pushed his thick blonde hair out of his eyes. His face suddenly grew cloudy. "Oh no...I had forgotten...the ship..." He held on to his aching forehead. "It crashed. Everyone...everyone is dead."

"Your airship crashed? And you were the only survivor? Well, no wonder you were having trouble fighting. Surviving an airship crash is serious business."

"Yeah, I guess so. But..." Ceodore bit the inside of his lip and stared straight ahead to keep from crying. He could still remember the glassy stare of death on Wedge's face when he found his body in the tall grass. Wedge...his only friend on his first Red Wings journey. And even Biggs, who was so cold to him, still inspired him to work harder...he just couldn't believe they were all dead. His resolve broke at that point, and a few tears trickled down his cheek. The hooded man looked away tactfully, and the awkward scene was mercifully broken by the entrance of Mysidia's head priestess.

The tall, gentle hearted woman advanced upon the bed. "Are you in pain?" she asked quickly, misinterpreting the boy's tears.

"No," Ceodore hurriedly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm fine now." He started to get out of the bed, but the woman stopped him.

"You should rest for the remainder of the day," she urged him.

"No! I can't! I have to get back to Baron! It was my captain's last command!"

"It'll have to wait. You're in no shape to travel right now," the hooded man said.

"You don't understand! Baron is in danger! The king and queen...my parents are in danger! I have to get back!" Ceodore shouted.

The woman furrowed her brow as she struggled to keep him in bed. "Your parents are the king and queen of Baron?" Ceodore nodded furiously. "So you're Prince Ceodore?" Ceodore nodded again, as the hooded man looked shocked in the background. "Oh my, I don't know why I couldn't see it! You look so much like them both," the woman said, her face softening with memory. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Porom, the head priestess of Mysidia. Twenty years ago, my brother and I traveled with your father, Cecil, when he became a paladin."

Ceodore ceased his struggling. "Oh," he said simply.

"I fully understand your worries, and I'll arrange for some mages to accompany you on your journey. There is a passage here in Mysidia called the Devil's Road, which leads to Baron. However, the path is extremely dangerous if you are unprepared. Are you sure you want to go now?"

"I am," Ceodore said firmly.

"I'll go too," the hooded man said unexpectedly from his chair.

Porom turned to him. "Oh, how kind of you...Mr...?"

The hooded man waved a hand. "I have no name."

Porom paused, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Wait...don't I know you...?"

"Ha...I doubt it," the man said. He subconsciously tugged his hood down over his face slightly. "Are you ready to go?" he asked the boy.

Ceodore nodded resolutely, standing with a little bit of difficulty. Porom called for a black mage and a white mage to accompany them, and then the four set out for the entrance to Devil's Road. The white mage cast a spell to unseal it, and soon they were inside, making their way through the red hazed hallways. Ceodore staggered suddenly, and the hooded man caught him with strong hands. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I don't have any choice," Ceodore said through gritted teeth. "My home and my family are in danger...I must press on."

"But...you'll be no good to your parents dead," the man said softly.

"I won't die," Ceodore insisted, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. Now, please, let's hurry." The hooded man nodded in acquiescence and fell in step beside the boy as he walked briskly. He cast sidelong glances at Ceodore ever so often. He just couldn't believe the odds of fate...having been secluded from society for so long, and practically the first person he encountered was the offspring of the love of his life.

For yes, the mysterious man under the hood was none other than Kain, Cecil's childhood companion and comrade. Kain had long harbored a boyish crush on his best friend Cecil, always wishing for the feelings to be returned, but when Rosa entered their lives, Cecil's attention was totally distracted to the beautiful, petite young lady. Kain had brooded over the loss of his love for some time, deeply carving feelings of resentment and jealousy into his soul which made it easy for the forces of evil to manipulate him into turning against his friend. When Kain, under the villain Golbez's orders, kidnapped Rosa, he professed his love for her and his hatred for Cecil.

Though he never could really hate Cecil...nor could he ever really, truly love Rosa in a romantic way. For his heart was forever devoted to that of his best friend. After the group had successfully defeated Zeromus twenty years ago, Rosa and Cecil had joyfully announced their marriage. Kain did not attend, his heart being too broken to handle watching the love of his life marry another.

Instead, he holed up on Mount Ordeals, living the life of a monk as he tried to purify the feelings of jealousy, hatred, and anger from his mind. He had long since come to terms with the loss of Cecil, but he found that he liked the solitary life. In a way, he could be assured that he'd never have his heart broken again.

But now, here he was, back in society and with the son of his unrequited love, of all people! Kain couldn't believe it was possible. There was no way he could reveal who he was. He couldn't be sure if the boy's mother had ever told him of her kidnapping at his hands, and he didn't want Ceodore to lose trust in him. All he wanted was to be able to help the boy return to Baron safely and hopefully prevent any harm from coming to Rosa or Cecil, or to Baron for that matter. It was the least he could do, considering how much he had hurt the two of them in the past.

"What are you staring at me for?" Ceodore muttered suddenly, breaking Kain's train of thought.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else. I'm sorry..." He lowered his hood over his eyes and strode forward. Ceodore shrugged and hurried along behind.

The group soon reached Baron, where the mages bid them farewell, their portion of the journey over. Ceodore hurried out of town and towards the castle. "Phew, it doesn't look like the monsters are attacking," the boy said, the relief evident in his voice.

"Mmm," Kain assented. They approached the front gate, where Ceodore demanded admittance.

"No visitors. Orders of the King," the guard droned in a strangely cold voice.

"Orders of...what do you mean? It's me, Prince Ceodore! I live here!" His protests fell on deaf ears, and the guards refused to budge.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kain insisted, tugging the boy by his sleeve.

"What the hell is going on?" Ceodore fumed. "How can they not recognize me? I've only been gone for a few weeks on training!"

"Somehow, I have a feeling something very strange is going on," Kain said as they trekked back to town. "Those guards...their eyes were dead. Almost like they were hypnotized..."

"Or zombies..." Ceodore muttered.

"Exactly. So, there's no use in arguing with them."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Ceodore asked, his voice rising in distress. "I have to get into the castle!"

"We'll figure something out," Kain assured him. They checked into the inn, where they holed up in a small room and discussed strategies.

Ceodore racked his brains, trying to remember any alternate ways to get into the castle. "Arg! Unfortunately, my dad keeps it sealed up pretty tightly. The only way I've ever gone in and out is the front gate...or in Cid's airship. That's it!" Ceodore stood suddenly from the bed and hurried out of the inn, with Kain close on his heels.

They ran up a long flight of stone steps and entered a moderately sized cottage that was familiar to both of them, though Kain refused to let on. "Oh, Prince Ceodore!" Cid's daughter exclaimed, pausing in washing dishes. "Is everything all right?"

"Where's Cid?" Ceodore blurted out.

"He's gone on a trip in the airship with your mother," she explained, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "I got a note just a little while ago." She removed the crumpled wedge of paper from a pocket in her apron and passed it to the prince.

Ceodore smoothed it out, squinting at Cid's almost illegible scrawl in his distinctive red ink. "_Me and the queenie are taking a little spin in the Enterprise. Stay away from the castle for a while. Things are a little dangerous right now."_

Cid's daughter shrugged. "When he said dangerous, I just figured he meant he'd spilled rocket fuel all over the basement again. Is something the matter?"

Ceodore licked his dry lips. "No," he said, electing to not get anyone else riled up. "I'm sure he did just spill rocket fuel again. Well, thank you," he told her, and the two men exited together. Ceodore leaned against the cobblestone wall around the corner from the cottage, pressing his forehead against the cool, smooth rock in frustration. "Dammit! I don't know what to do!" he bemoaned.

"Well, at least we're pretty sure your mother is safe," Kain reminded him.

"Yeah," Ceodore agreed. "But my dad...is he still in there? Behind those zombie guards? I'm...I'm scared for him."

"Don't be scared. He's tough." Ceodore looked at the man quizzically, and Kain quickly backpedaled. "I mean, I'm sure he's tough, if he's a paladin and all."

Ceodore continued to gaze at Kain. "Do you know my dad?"

Kain turned away, walking towards the inn. "No," he said shortly.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Nothing better to do," Kain muttered.

"...You're kind of weird," Ceodore said. Kain gave a dry laugh, and Ceodore smiled. "But still, I appreciate you helping me." The two reentered the inn, where they ate a quick meal in the pub before turning back in to their room. Ceodore flopped onto one of the two twin beds, then rolled over and stared at the chipping stone ceiling. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, we could try to track down Cid...but that might be near impossible," Kain admitted. "My advice is to hole up for a while here and just watch. See if there are any strange goings on at the castle, and ask around to see if anyone knows anything. Also, maybe Cid might return with your mother at some point."

"Yeah, I guess that would be the best thing to do...just wait. But I hate waiting!"

"It's probably a better idea for you anyway. That gash on your sword arm hasn't totally healed yet," Kain reminded him.

Ceodore murmured, then sat up and unbuttoned his tunic quickly. He peeled it down to peer at the bandaged wound. "Hmmm...Well, it's not bleeding through the cloth anymore, at least," he commented. He glanced up at his companion, and was surprised to see him blushing and looking away. "Oh, don't worry just because I'm a prince. Are you of that old school that thinks it's improper to see the flesh of royalty?" Ceodore laughed.

Kain just murmured something and turned to his pack, sorting through the potions and items he had there. In truth, he was blushing because Ceodore's body looked exactly like that of Cecil's, back when Kain had first found himself attracted to him. It was like he had traveled back in time. The same smooth chest and flat abdomen with a shallow navel, as well as the same pale peach colored nipples. Kain remembered staring surreptiously at that chest many a time when they went swimming in Lake Baron as teenagers.

But he gritted his teeth and forced the memory out of his mind. Not all this again. He refused to dredge up old feelings. They could only lead to hurt and misery. And that was the last thing he wanted...for him, or for this boy...


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Kain and Ceodore first arrived in Baron. They had talked to every townsperson they could, but no new information had been gained. Ceodore and Kain spent their days training by battling goblins near the castle and watching any signs of activity, but the castle was as quiet as could be.

The men returned from another fruitless day of searching and headed for the pub for dinner. Ceodore ordered a mug of ale with his food, to which Kain raised an eyebrow. "How old are you, kid?"

"Seventeen," Ceodore responded.

"Too young to be drinking."

Ceodore rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't give me that grown up lecturing. I'm seriously tense from three days of this. I mean, I'm on pins and needles all the time wondering if something will happen."

"Exactly. Something could happen at any moment, and if you're drunk, you can't respond like you should," Kain countered.

"I'm not going to get _drunk_," Ceodore protested. "Just a little buzz." He smiled across at his companion. "You oughta have a drink too, Mr. No Name." Ceodore often teased him for not giving a name, making up various things to call him, like the aforementioned Mr. No Name, Hey You, Guy, and Hood Man. In addition to that, Ceodore had warmed up to his comrade considerably, falling into a easy banter that reminded Kain of the old days with Cecil. "Might loosen you up a little bit. You're wound up so tight all the time."

Kain frowned across at him, but eventually signaled the waitress and ordered an ale as well. "Ah, why the hell not?" he muttered. Ceodore laughed and clanked his mug against Kain's. Kain reflected that it had been twenty years since he had consumed alcohol, and he hoped he wouldn't pass out on the first sip.

But the ale went down smooth and easy, and by the bottom of the mug, he was feeling infinitely more relaxed. Ceodore, on the other hand, was as drunk as a fish by the time he finished his mug. He giggled incessantly about nothing in particular, and Kain ushered him off to their inn room, if only to spare his parents the embarrassment of having their son seen drunk in public.

Once the door closed, Ceodore stumbled to the bed, and lolled about on it as Kain clucked his tongue. "See, I told you you'd get drunk."

"I'm not drunk. Don't lecture me, you old fart," Ceodore responded, and then burst out in giggles.

"O-old fart? I'll have you know that I'm _only _39 years old," Kain said indignantly.

"That's olllllddd!" Ceodore crowed. "That's like, three times older than me."

"It's barely twice as old," Kain corrected him. "Good thing you're royalty, because you're shit at math."

"Shut up," Ceodore laughed.

Kain just shook his head and removed his tunic in preparation for bed. He could feel Ceodore's eyes on him, so he glanced over. "What?"

"Shit, you're hot for an old guy," Ceodore breathed, his eyes scanning up and down Kain's lean, muscular torso. Kain's face immediately turned red, and he scrambled to put his tunic back on. "Aw, why'd you cover it up? I was enjoying it," Ceodore said mischievously, his blue eyes dancing. "Come on, I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he crooned, sitting up and peeling his tunic off. He leaned back and gave Kain a smoldering, seductive look.

Kain's face reddened deeper at the sight of that familiar, gorgeous chest, and he forced himself to look away. "This is a bad, bad idea," he stammered.

"No, it's a great idea," Ceodore childishly argued. "Come on, no harm in it, we're both guys, right?"

"That would be the problem," Kain muttered.

Ceodore's face lit up. "Oooh, so you're that way too, huh?" He rose up quickly and advanced on Kain before he could retreat, sliding one hand up under his tunic and touching his muscular abdomen. "Let's have some fun," he breathed, tilting his head up and bringing his lips closer to Kain's.

"Ceodore...stop...you're just a child...and drunk... you don't know what you're doing," Kain protested as he struggled with the boy.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Ceodore insisted. "Don't you know? People never do stuff they don't want to when they're drunk. They just do all the stuff they're afraid to do when they're sober." Kain managed to push him back, and he landed on his bed. Ceodore simply smiled, and then his hands fell to his waistband, unfastening his pants and lowering them.

His eyes never left Kain's face, which was constricted in a tense middleground of desire and hesitation. To have this practical clone of Cecil before him, eager and willing; it was just too much to handle. But at the same time, it was the precious child of his two dearest friends; friends he had already severely wronged several times over in this life. Engaging in improper relations with their teenage son would be a final cruel blow that he could not commit. "Stop, Ceodore," he commanded, trying to put authority in his voice.

"No," Ceodore purred, sliding his pants down his thighs and revealing his rigid, leaking erection. "I'm too pent up. I can't stop. Sharing this room with you for three days...I haven't been able to...take care of business at all..." he explained, half moaning as he slid a hand over himself. "Oh fuck...it feels so good. Mmmm..."

Kain just watched in speechless rapture. Well, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It wasn't like he was _touching _the boy or anything. He slowly sat down on his bed and watched the show, feeling his own manhood throbbing and aching in response.

Ceodore picked up on the mutual arousal, and eyed the straining bulge in Kain's pants. "Go ahead. It won't hurt anybody," he assured the man, which was just what he needed to hear. He unfastened his pants with a strangled moan, then began openly stroking himself. "Ohhhh....oh yeah..." Ceodore groaned. "Damn, you're huge..." he breathed, giving Kain a tingle all up and down his spine.

Kain groaned loudly, pumping faster at himself. It had been a very, very long time since he'd touched himself. It was something he had forbidden himself to do, as his thoughts always immediately strayed to Cecil. But this time, all he found himself focused on was the moaning, writhing boy before him; who actually looked less like Cecil that he had originally thought. No, this boy was his own person, not just a Cecil clone. This didn't lessen Kain's attraction towards the boy one iota; in fact, he was able to enjoy it more because he didn't feel the oppressive guilt he usually felt when fantasizing about Cecil. Cecil had never wanted him back, but Ceodore did. That was the huge difference.

Kain's hand was moving at a blinding speed at that point, and he fought the urge to shut his eyes tightly in response to the pleasure. Instead, he kept them fixed on the reclining teen before him, who pumped at his own erection for all he was worth. "Mmm...shit, I'm gonna...I'm...gonna...ahhh!" Ceodore screamed out, and then exploded all over himself, the ivory fluid bursting out onto his flat abdomen.

Kain gritted his teeth as he felt himself hurdling over the threshold. "Oh, mother of god..." he groaned out, then erupted on his own hand. He fell back against the bed, panting and staring up at the ceiling in overwhelmed pleasure for a few minutes. When he sat up, he smiled to see Ceodore passed out, in a deep sleep yet still clutching his rapidly softening manhood. Kain retrieved a cloth and cleaned them both up, then carefully lifted Ceodore's legs onto the bed and pulled the covers up over him. Ceodore didn't stir in the slightest, but his even breathing signaled that he was all right.

Kain stared down on him for a while. He reflected on what had happened and reasoned with himself that he hadn't done anything wrong...well, anything THAT wrong. _Ceodore had started it...even if he was drunk...and a minor...but at least it wasn't like I tried to touch him or anything. No, I'm fine. I'm fine._

Kain moved over to his own bed and laid down in it, staring across the gap at the beautiful young prince until he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kain was fully prepared for Ceodore to be angry, regretful, or any other mix of emotions; so he couldn't have been more surprised as the boy laced up his boots cheerfully without a word about what had happened.

"Ceodore...about last night..." Kain began awkwardly.

"What about last night?" Ceodore's wide, innocent blue eyes turned towards Kain.

"Oh, uh...you don't remember?" Kain didn't know what to say. Maybe it was better if the boy didn't recall what had happened.

"Oh, I remember," Ceodore chirped, smiling widely. Kain staggered a little on his feet at the boy's openfaced candor. "But we've got work to do. That'll all have to wait until later," he sang, bursting out through the inn doors and towards the Baron Fields. Kain shook his head and followed after him.

He caught up to Ceodore near a clump of bushes at the edge of the moat. "I think...I remember there being an entrance through the sewers," Ceodore whispered.

"Really?" Kain asked.

"Mmm hmm. But you can't get to it from the moat. There's another way...somewhere in town, maybe..." Ceodore trailed off as he rose to his feet, stalking back towards the town gates.

There, they sloshed through the streams running through town, trying to find some sort of access to the underwater sewers. Ceodore even dove at a few points, searching for a manhole at the bottom of the water, but nothing was found.

They emerged from the water and made their way over to a grassy field on the west side of town, where they sat in the sun and dried off. "Ceodore..." Kain began, a serious look on his face.

Ceodore rolled his eyes. "Don't."

Kain was taken aback. "Don't what?"

"Don't get all weepy and apologetic about last night. I knew what I was doing. It was fun. So what?"

Kain stared straight ahead. "Ah. So it was just for fun..."

"No, now don't start thinking I'm just some slut bag who jacks off for anyone!" Ceodore protested.

"Lower your voice!" Kain urged. "You're the crown prince of this country, now act like it!"

"Don't lecture me, old man!" Ceodore shot back. "You're the one that doesn't have a freaking name! What the hell? Are you some kind of fugitive? Why can't you say your damn name? Just make one up, goddamnit! It's too hard trying to call you Whatshisface all the time!"

"Just drop it!" Kain insisted. "My name...it doesn't matter. It's been so long since anyone called me that, it just doesn't matter any more."

"If it doesn't matter, why can't you tell me?" Ceodore asked, his eyes imploring.

Kain simply grunted and stood up, stalking towards the inn. Ceodore followed him, but let the matter drop. They ate a midday meal in the pub, and then Kain headed wordlessly for their room, where he began removing his clothing. Ceodore smiled and approached him, thinking he was giving signals. But Kain brushed him off. "My pants are still wet, that's all," he explained.

"Mine are, too," Ceodore said, slipping them off. Kain tried to keep his eyes off of the boy's body, but failed miserably. He found himself staring lustfully at Ceodore's slim thighs and round ass as he turned to hang his leggings on a hook to dry. The prince turned his head suddenly and caught the former dragoon ogling him. "Like what you see?" he purred.

"Don't tease me," Kain begged.

"I'm not teasing. I'm offering." Ceodore then removed his tunic, tossing it aside carelessly and approaching the man in a fully nude state. Kain tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry, and he backed up uneasily, falling back on his bed as his legs bumped into it. "Come on, I'm telling you I know what I'm doing, and I want this," Ceodore insisted breathlessly. He reached out, snaking an arm around the back of Kain's neck, and then pressed his soft pink lips to Kain's rougher red ones. Kain moaned in ecstasy into the kiss. In truth, it was the first kiss he had ever received. He had devoted himself to Cecil at a young age, and made a resolution that if he couldn't have him, he wouldn't have anyone. Twenty years of living in solitude had sealed the deal.

Ceodore straddled Kain on the bed, their bare members coming into contact and grinding together as Ceodore insistently slipped a tongue into Kain's mouth. The kiss deepened, with Ceodore drawing Kain's tongue into his own mouth and unknowingly teaching him how to kiss. Kain tasted of his mouth eagerly, savoring the flavor and trying to burn it into his memory in case he never tasted it again. The boy tasted like a combination of oranges and mint, inexplicably.

Ceodore broke his mouth away to kiss at Kain's neck. His hand slipped down and fondled both of their cocks at the same time. Kain cried out loudly despite his intentions to control himself, as it was the first time the hand of another had touched him in such an intimate way. "Wow, you're pent up. You really have been away from people for a long time, huh?" Ceodore whispered into Kain's ear. Kain just groaned helplessly, enjoying the sensation.

Ceodore suddenly slid back and fell to his knees on the floor before Kain. Kain whimpered in pleasure as his mind correctly jumped to the assumption that Ceodore was going to fellate him. The boy then took his cock in hand and pumped it for a few seconds before placing his mouth over the tip and sucking it.

"Ce-Ceodore..." Kain moaned. "Oh...oh my god..."

Ceodore just smirked to himself and continued working. He had been attracted to the man since he first was saved by him, but had wisely kept his mouth shut. Though he had never been ashamed of the way he was, he knew to keep quiet about it. He had figured out at fourteen years of age that he was only attracted to men, and that was that. But some quiet counseling with his very understanding yet worried mother had let him to be slightly reserved about his sexuality. He never let on when he was attracted to someone, for fear of scaring them off. But, he had fortunately had a few friends in the castle, mage trainees who were of the same persuasion, and they all experimented with each other in private. As a result, he was fully experienced in all forms of male on male sex, much more so than the mature man before him, even though he didn't know that.

So Ceodore sucked intently on Kain's throbbing erection, enjoying the sweet taste of his copious pre-come, which seemed to flow out endlessly. The fact gave Ceodore a naughty idea, and he pulled himself back up. "Don't stop," Kain panted urgently.

"Oh, I won't stop," Ceodore assured him, then straddled him once more. He reached down and jerked the man's saliva wettened cock a few times, making a stream of slippery pre-come ooze out. Then he centered himself over the tip, and slowly lowered himself down. Kain cried out and moaned helplessly, never having before experienced anything so wonderful.

The head of his cock breached Ceodore's tight hole, and he was staggered by how hot and perfect it was. Never had he imagined anything could feel so good. Ceodore whimpered softly and impaled himself further on Kain's thick member. Kain groaned brokenly, pushing his hips upwards to get more of the amazing sensation. He held on tightly to Ceodore's slim waist, gripping him and urging him down. Ceodore moaned and worked his way to the hilt, then both men paused and moaned loudly.

Ceodore smiled, then leaned in and kissed Kain deeply. Kain could taste the lingering, unfamiliar flavor of his own cock on Ceodore's lips, but at that point he could care less. Ceodore began to buck against him, drawing an impassioned cry out of the older man.

Ceodore moved his lips to Kain's ear. "Mmm...you're going to make me come..." he whispered.

"Oh fuck," Kain groaned blissfully.

"But I need to know...what name to cry out when I do..." Ceodore breathed. Kain hesitated, saying nothing as he thrust up into the boy. "Please," Ceodore begged. "I want to cry out your name..."

"I can't," Kain insisted breathlessly, his voice ragged as he neared release.

"No, I can't come until...I know...what to say..." Ceodore panted.

Kain gave a broken cry as the first ripple of his orgasm broke through his body. "It's Kain...oh Ceodore...I'm Kain..." he moaned, then cried out loudly as he burst out deep inside the boy.

"Oh, Kain, oh Kain..." Ceodore moaned, pumping rapidly at his own member and then spraying a glorious amount of seed all over the man in question. Their lips met momentarily; a sweet, lingering kiss, then Ceodore pressed his forehead into Kain's shoulder and sighed with happiness. "Wait...Kain?" he asked, and Kain's body tensed up...


	4. Chapter 4

"Kain?" Ceodore pulled away slightly to look into Kain's eyes with earnest concern. "You're..._the _Kain?"

"I guess..." Kain mumbled.

"The Kain that was best friends with my dad?" Ceodore asked. Kain squirmed slightly, as his cock was still firmly inserted in Ceodore's ass.

"Yeah, that's me," Kain admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ceodore asked quietly.

"Because..." Kain pulled out of Ceodore slowly, and rested back on the bed. "I didn't want..."

"You didn't want what? All my dad ever talks about is how awesome you were."

Kain was taken aback. "Really? He says that?"

"Yeah!" Ceodore flinched slightly as he felt the come seeping out of his ass and onto Kain's thigh, but he continued despite that. "What, is there something I should know?"

Kain sighed heavily, pondering what he should say, then decided full disclosure was the only fair option. "Listen...it's complicated. I...I was controlled by evil and made an enemy against your parents. I...kidnapped your mother and held her as bait for your father. I'm not proud of what I did."

Ceodore stared at Kain. "How did they make you do that? Were you hypnotized?"

"Partially...but...they used certain things against me."

"What do you mean by certain things?"

"I'm not going to lie. I was...I was in love with your father." Ceodore looked away, the hurt evident in his eyes. Kain continued quickly. "But, he never once returned my feelings. He was deeply in love with your mother. The fact hurt me so terribly that...that I was easily manipulated by evil." Kain looked into Ceodore's face. "I was so hurt, that I wanted to hurt Cecil however I could. Of course I know it was wrong. But I was young and foolish. I did a lot of terrible things I can never take back. That's why I secluded myself on Mount Ordeals, away from people. I didn't want to hurt anyone, ever again. Nor did I want to ever be hurt. I felt it was best if I never made contact with humanity again."

"That's stupid!" Ceodore suddenly blurted out, startling Kain. "All of that happened a long time ago. People do dumb stuff. Why should you have to be punished the rest of your life for it?" His cheeks were pink as he spoke with passion. "Besides, my dad is a big idiot for rejecting you!"

Kain smiled benevolently, his heart somewhat at ease. "Remember, if he hadn't rejected me, you would never have been born."

"Yeah, but..." Ceodore's eyes searched the room aimlessly. "If I had been him..."

Kain clucked his tongue softly. "Let's not dwell on that. You're you, and I'm me, and..."

"Yeah..." Ceodore finished, the unsaid words clearly felt between the two of them. He lowered his head and kissed Kain softly. Kain sighed into the kiss. "I've never felt so attracted to anyone, ever," Ceodore said breathlessly.

"Likewise," Kain responded. Ceodore laughed suddenly. "What is it?" Kain asked.

"No, I was just remembering my dad telling me he wanted to name me Kain, after his best friend, but that my mom insisted they name me after my uncle instead." He smiled. "That would have been awkward."

"Yeah, it would have been," Kain agreed. "Wait, your uncle? I never knew Rosa had a brother."

"No, my dad's half brother. Theodore was his middle name. I think his first name was Golbez."

Kain let out a long exhale. "Shit...well, that was unexpected."

"What, you didn't know my dad had a brother?"

"No, I knew. We found out during our journey back then. But, don't you know all about Golbez?" Ceodore shook his head, so Kain continued. "He was the one that convinced me to kidnap your mother."

Ceodore whistled softly. "Damn, my family sure has a fucked up past!" was all he could say.

Kain gave a dry laugh. "You can say that again. But, to be fair, Golbez was being mind controlled by Zemus at that point. Once he was free of the hypnotism, he was a totally different person." He tucked a few strands of honey colored hair behind his ear. "Wow, I can't believe your mother forgave him enough to want to name you after him."

"Well, she always said he was the only uncle I had, so that was important. Uh, but..."

Kain looked up. "What is it?"

"I think we better get cleaned up. We're, uh, kind of leaking all over the bed." Kain blushed and scooted off the bed as Ceodore stood up. They wiped themselves and the bed off with a cloth, then began to dress. In the middle of pulling on their dried pants, a rapping came through the door, and they scrambled to finish dressing.

Waiting behind the door was Cid's daughter. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I got something in the mail from my father, and I thought that you might want to see it, because he says something about your mother." Ceodore took the letter from her and squinted at it for a few moments before his brain could make out Cid's chicken scratch. The gist of it was that they were staying in the desert oasis town of Kaipo for the time being, and to relay the information to Ceodore if she could.

Ceodore nodded and handed the paper back to her. "Hey, um, this may come kind of out of the blue, but do you know any alternate routes into the castle?" Cid's daughter looked at him quizzically, and he laughed offhandedly. "It's part of my Red Wings training. Practicing my sneaking."

Cid's daughter thought for a moment. "Well, it's not the most pleasant way, but you could always get in through the sewers. There's a door into the sluice gate right below my house."

"What? Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's locked so children won't get in it."

"Oh..." Ceodore sighed in disappointment.

"I have the key though, if you really want to go."

Ceodore practically leapt for joy. "Yes! Yes! Thank you!" He and Kain followed her to Cid's house, where she retrieved the key from the bottom of an ornamental vase.

"Have fun," she said. "Or not...I hear there are gators in there."

Ceodore shrugged. "All the better for my training," he said casually, and then the two men returned to the inn to briefly pack their things. They headed immediately out for the locked door. It was severely rusted, but the key eventually turned, allowing them to enter the dank and musty hallway. A ladder led them down into a dark, grimy sewer passage. "I've never actually fought a gator before," Ceodore said, his determination wavering slightly against the intimidating atmosphere. Eerie lights flickered over the seemingly bottomless water, and every sound echoed again and again.

"It's all right. I'll protect you," Kain said calmly.

Ceodore laughed softly. "What am I, your girlfriend now? I can fight too, remember?"

Kain blushed. "I didn't mean it like that..."

Ceodore flashed him a brief smile. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, I'm sure there's not really..." As if on cue, a raging alligator burst from the water at that very moment. "Whoa!" Ceodore shouted. Both men drew their swords and prepared for battle.

It was a long and arduous fight, one that was repeated many times over as they made their way through the sewers. When they finally emerged from the watery depths and reached a room with a holy ring in it, they both practically collapsed. "I'll unpack the tent," Kain said.

"We must be close to the castle," Ceodore commented. "The walls...they're the same tabby as the moat." He crawled into the tent that Kain had erected. "Man, I'm totally exhausted," he moaned, before closing his eyes and immediately falling into a deep sleep. Kain smiled gently, then removed his wet clothing and entered as well. He noticed that Ceodore was soaked as well, so he carefully undressed the boy, rinsed the grime out of both of their clothes at a nearby trickling tract of water, and hung them to dry. He then washed himself as well as he could in the water, and climbed into the tent for some well deserved rest.

He had been sleeping a few hours when he awoke to the very pleasant sensation of Ceodore grinding his ass against his groin. They were both nude, and Ceodore was only partially awake as he gyrated and moaned incoherently. "Yeah...mmm...do me..." he pleaded.

Pleased obscenities issued forth from Kain's lips as he felt his cock seeping with wetness in response to Ceodore's pleas. He didn't really know what he was doing, but just went with his instincts and took himself in hand, nudging the head of his engorged member between Ceodore's round cheeks. Ceodore moaned loudly, bucking back against him and pressing his hole onto the head. It slipped in an inch, and both men cried out in pleasure. Kain gripped onto Ceodore's hip and pushed himself inside insistently. "Oh...oh, Ceodore," he moaned.

"Kain...Kain..." Ceodore whimpered back in response. He gave a broken cry as he took half of Kain's shaft inside of his body, then he clamped down on it and pulsed his muscles for a moment.

Kain groaned with desire, thrusting his hips and trying to gain some traction in their awkward sideways position. He pushed himself inside another inch, making Ceodore cry out. "Did I hurt you?" he asked hurriedly.

"No...oh god no...it's good. It's sooo fucking awesome. Don't stop," Ceodore begged desperately. Kain swore with pleasure, and thrust against the boy's supple, full ass, burying himself even deeper. They wriggled against each other, savoring each amazing sensation. Kain lowered his head and kissed the back of Ceodore's neck lustfully, his lips grazing a wet trail across the boy's skin. Ceodore moaned in ecstasy. "Touch me...Kain, touch me," he whimpered.

Kain reached around the boy's waist and found his hot, rigid erection there. He hesitatingly stroked it for a few moments, not sure if he was doing the right thing, but Ceodore's pleased grunts and groans encouraged him to continue. He pulled and caressed it, enjoying the sounds that Ceodore made in response.

Ceodore tightened up the muscles in his belly as he thrust into Kain's hand, causing an unexpected rush of sensation to Kain. "Oh...ah..." Kain groaned suddenly. "I can't...I can't stop..." he cried, then exploded deep inside of his lover. Ceodore moaned in satisfaction, then placed his hand over Kain's, making him pump him faster until he too was coming all over himself.

They stayed together, Ceodore turning his head and Kain craning his neck so that they could kiss while still joined. Ceodore gave a sweet little smile, then arched his back and pulled himself off of Kain's cock with a wet pop. Kain sighed with satisfaction, kissing the back of Ceodore's neck and shoulders as he looked down and watched his release seeping out of Ceodore's body. Somehow the sight was incredibly pleasing to him, disgusting as it might have been to most people. It proved that Ceodore was his, and that was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"It's almost sunrise," Ceodore commented.

"How can you tell?" Kain asked, puzzled. The room was solid stone, and furthermore, they were inside a canvas tent.

"I can't just tell," Ceodore hummed. "It's a mage thing. You wouldn't understand."

Kain laughed. "No, I never had a magical bone in my body. They tried to teach me a little black magic when I was young, but I just couldn't catch on." He held Ceodore a little tighter. "I think you're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Ceodore laughed carelessly. "You're not so bad yourself, especially now that you have a name!"

"Mmm..." Kain said, nuzzling his nose into the back of Ceodore's pale, shaggy hair.


	5. Chapter 5

They dressed and continued on their way. The passageway they were in let out into the moat, and they crept carefully around to a side entrance of the castle. Inside, it was quiet, with a heavy, oppressive mood. There seemed to be no guards about, perhaps due to the early hour of day, or because of the heavy guarding of the castle walls. Most likely, they just didn't assume anyone could get inside.

Kain looked around for a few moments. It had been twenty years since he had been back to the castle he had been raised in, and strange feelings of nostalgia washed over him. "I'm going to look down in the mage classrooms," Ceodore said suddenly, then disappeared down a staircase. Kain almost called after him, but decided to check out the throne room in the boy's absence. He had no idea what he was going to find, and he didn't want the boy to have to see something awful.

Inside the throne room, Kain was surprised to see none other than his childhood friend sitting there. No one else was in the room, not even a guard. Kain carefully approached the man before him, who just stared ahead with blank eyes. "Who are you? Please leave at once," Cecil commanded, in a strangely cold voice.

Kain started to identify himself as Cecil's friend, but stopped. There was no way that Cecil wouldn't recognize him, even after all this time. And the whole atmosphere seemed off. Kain knew in that moment that this was a demon impersonating the king, just like what had happened 20 years ago with King Baron. He could only hope that the real Cecil was still alive somewhere...and somehow, he could feel in his heart that his friend _was _alive, and that they would see each other again.

"Leave at once," the false Cecil repeated, and Kain bowed his head, mumbling an apology before turning and stepping out.

In the hallway leading to the throne room, he ran into Ceodore. "Is my dad in there?" the boy asked breathlessly.

"No," Kain said, which was essentially the truth. "Come on, we need to hurry out of here. Something's very wrong around this place..."

Ceodore made a move to go around him. "Are you sure my dad's not in there? Then where is he?"

Kain stopped him and turned him back towards the exit. "I don't know, but I know that your father is not here. We need to keep moving. If we go to Kaipo, maybe we can catch up with Cid. With his airship, our search would be much more effective."

"You're right," Ceodore admitted as they slipped out a side door and past some of the mindless guards that surrounded the place. The guards didn't seem to care about anyone leaving - they seemed to only be programmed to stop intruders.

Ceodore and Kain walked wordlessly through the tall grass surrounding Baron. "Hey, where are we going?" Ceodore piped up. "The town is that way."

"I know, but the transport to Kaipo is out of service indefinitely. Looks like we'll have to get there the hard way."

Ceodore looked puzzled. "Hard way?"

"Yep...through Mist."

"Through Mist?! You're crazy! It's just a sheer cliff! Don't you know there's a mountain between Kaipo and Mist?"

"Yeah, kid, I know," Kain murmured. "It's kind of my fault it's there..." He briefly explained what had happened twenty years ago with the bomb they had been tricked into delivering to Mist.

"That's horrible," Ceodore breathed. "Wait, where are we now?"

"This is the Mist Cave," Kain explained as they stepped inside the cool, dark passageways. "It leads to Mist. It used to be protected by a Mist Dragon, but...yeah, that was another thing Cecil and I fucked up back in the day."

"You two are dangerous when you get together," Ceodore grumbled.

"Hah! It wasn't our fault, really. We were being attacked and we defended ourselves. We didn't have any idea that the Mist Dragon was an eidolon. But anyway..." They continued to trudge through the drafty cave. "Wait, did you hear that?" Kain said suddenly. He pulled Ceodore off to the side, flush against the wall.

They listened as some guards from Baron walked on a passageway overhead. "I'm sure they came this way," one drone like voice said. The sounds of several pairs of boots tromped along the path in a steady rhythm, and Kain swore under his breath.

"We've got company. Better make haste." They resumed making their way through the cave, sticking to the edges and shadows just in case. "Oh, shit," Kain groaned softly, as he saw a group of Baron soldiers milling about ahead. "That's the only way out of the cave!"

But suddenly, as if by a miracle, a thick cloud of mist seeped into the room. The guards, having very simple minds, walked in another direction, trying to get away from the mist. The mist then cleared, and Kain and Ceodore hurried forward to the exit. "Thank you..." Kain whispered to Rydia's mother, for he felt her spirit was there with them. "Somehow, you're still protecting this cave."

The two blinked against the sunlight, and approached the seemingly insurmountable Mist Cliff. "Uh uh. There is NO way we're climbing that," Ceodore protested.

"We don't really have a choice," Kain pointed out. Ceodore sighed heavily, and then they slowly began inching their way up the rock.

Hours later, they reached the pinnacle, where Ceodore collapsed in a heap. "I can't go one more step!"

"We'll rest here," Kain said, setting up the tent. Once it was up, they crawled inside and slept heavily, but woke up only a few hours later. The sun was just setting, and Ceodore clambered out of the tent.

"Well, I guess we can't keep moving, not if it's getting dark. I'll look for some food," he offered. He had packed a bow and a quiver of arrows, so he set out to hunt some birds. Luckily, his aim was good, and he managed to shoot down four decent sized ones. He took them back to camp to prepare a fire and roast them, when Kain met him with a smile.

"Guess what I found right over there? A hot springs."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Ceodore cheered. "I'm so sore, not to mention filthy as hell. A soak would be really awesome." Kain helped him get the birds set up to roast, and after they were done, they ate them eagerly. Ceodore pulled off his shirt and headed in the direction Kain had pointed in before, with Kain at his heels.

They both stripped off bare, and then slipped into the water. "Oh, my god, this feels so good," Ceodore sighed, massaging his muscles under the water with his hands.

Kain smiled and moved closer to Ceodore in the water, compelled by the arousing noises the boy was making. He got behind him and began massaging his shoulders, pausing to kiss the warm, wet flesh every so often. Ceodore just moaned in rapture in response. He rubbed his ass back at the older man, causing him to cry out in pleasure as he bumped against his painfully hard cock.

Kain couldn't hold back, reaching down and parting Ceodore wide with his hands. He pushed him to the edge of the water, and nudged the head of his erection up to the boy's tight hole. It slipped inside, making both men groan loudly. Ceodore held onto the rock and pushed himself back at Kain as the man thrust deeper inside of him. "Oh, Kain, yesss..." Ceodore moaned, as Kain reached around and stroked his erection firmly.

"Ceodore," Kain sighed, his face buried in the side of the boy's neck as he fucked him passionately. "My god, you feel so perfect inside..."

"Ohhh...mmm, Kain, faster..." Ceodore begged. Kain complied with a groan, and soon they were both coming together under the water. Kain pulled Ceodore in close, his arms around his shoulders, and just held him for a few minutes before they sank back down into the water and finished the relaxing part of their soak.

After drying off the best they could, they went back to the tent and slept deeply through the rest of the night. When dawn came, they rose and made their way down the mountain on the other side. Going down was easier and faster than going up, though it was a bit scary, as they feared the rocks would slip out from under them, and they'd end up at the bottom much more quickly than they wanted to.

The town of Kaipo was in the middle of the desert, so they waited until the sun began to set to cross. The sands were much cooler at night, and they took advantage of the temperature change. They reached Kaipo just before dawn, and checked into the inn there. They fell into exhausted sleep, waking again in the mid afternoon.

Ceodore and Kain made their way out into the pub part of the inn, where they ordered food. The inn was deserted at that time of day, as most people went out to the cool late in the middle of of town to swim.

The men ate their meal eagerly, as it had been some time since they had eaten anything. Ceodore finished first and leaned back in his seat, patting his stomach. "Ah, after that I feel like sleeping more!" he exclaimed.

"We need to look for Cid and your mother," Kain reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Kain laughed dryly. "What, did you start to think this was just a pleasure trip?"

Ceodore blushed. "Well, honestly...sort of." Kain sighed softly, wanting to tell Ceodore how adorable that was, but refraining. Ceodore mistook the sigh for one of exasperation, and he flailed to explain himself. "I mean, I know things are serious right now, but if I start thinking about it all the time, I get worried and I can't even breathe. So I have to trick myself into thinking we're just spending time together. Like a vacation or something..." he mumbled.

"Ceodore..." Kain smiled gently at him. "That's...so cute." Ceodore blushed terribly. "You've got me turned on again," Kain admitted quietly.

Ceodore looked up, a slow, naughty smile spreading across his face. "Well, lucky we're alone, huh?" Without warning, he slipped under the tablecloth and moved between Kain's legs.

"No...ah...Ceodore...don't," Kain protested weakly, as the boy unfastened his pants and began sucking on his rapidly hardening member. Ceodore just hummed happily and continued to work, and finally Kain just melted back against the broad backed bench with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation while trying to keep his face impassive in case the waitress came back.

His bliss was broken suddenly by a familiar voice. "Oh my goodness...Kain?" Kain's head snapped to attention, his eyes flying open, where he beheld none other than Rosa. "It is you! Kain! Where have you been for all these years?" she asked. Kain swallowed hard, trying to manage a reply while her only child was still sucking him off. He reached under the table and patted Ceodore's head in warning, and the boy pulled his mouth off. He had already heard his mother's voice, but had been frozen in fear.

"Well, er..." Kain began.

"So much has happened since then." She beamed suddenly. "Cecil and I have a child!"

"I...I know," Kain stammered.

"You do? How?" Rosa sank into the chair across from Kain, and her foot struck Ceodore square in the back.

"Ow!" Ceodore shouted, despite his best efforts to stay quiet.

Rosa's eyes went wide. There was no way that she wouldn't recognize the voice of her baby boy. Ceodore had no choice but to emerge from under the table. He slid up onto the bench with a crimson face, and simply looked down at his hands, feeling his mother's bewildered gaze on him.

"I can explain," Kain began weakly, but Rosa's face had already gone pale as she put two and two together.

"Oh...oh my..." Rosa said breathlessly, then slumped back in the chair, fainting away cold.


	6. Chapter 6

When Rosa came to, Ceodore was fanning her and looking frantic, while Kain was slumped into a heap in the corner, looking ready to die of shame. "Mom? Mom, are you all right?" Ceodore asked worriedly, as Rosa slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes, I..." She sat up straighter, and her gaze drifted from her son to the very embarrassed dragoon, and then back to her son. "I just can't believe it..."

Kain lifted his head and began to speak. Even though he was mortified, he felt he had to at least apologize as much as he could. "Rosa, please forgive me. I've already hurt you and Cecil so much in the past, and to hurt you even more was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But, I..." He hung his head again.

Rosa just clucked her tongue softly. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself," she said, shaking her head.

"Believe me, I am," Kain assured her mournfully.

But to his surprise, she laughed. "No, not you, Kain. _You_, Ceodore!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, turning towards her son. "I have no doubt in my mind who instigated this. Ceodore!" she said reproachfully. "You've always been such a devious little thing! Kain is so easily lead astray, and I'm sure you took the first opportunity to corrupt him, didn't you?"

Ceodore spluttered and tried to defend himself, as Kain just stared in utter shock. He couldn't believe that Rosa didn't hate his guts over it. "Mom! What do you mean, I've always been devious?"

She waggled her finger at him. "Always goading your friends into stealing cakes from the castle kitchen. Putting frogs down people's backs during mage lessons. You just love causing trouble!"

"No, I don't!" Ceodore bickered back. "And besides, how could I have known I was causing trouble? I didn't even have any idea who he was when we first did it!"

Rosa gasped, shocked. "So you just slept with a total stranger? Ceodore, that's even worse!"

Ceodore clapped a hand over his eyes. "No, he wasn't a stranger..." he groaned. "Mom, you're getting this all twisted..."

Rosa just sighed heavily. "Oh, Ceodore. What am I going to do with you?" She turned her gaze on Kain, whose cheeks went red. "Kain, dear, I'm so sorry about this. Ceodore's just a child still."

"I'm ALMOST eighteen!" Ceodore interjected.

Rosa gave him an annoyed glance, and continued. "He's STILL a child, and he doesn't know what he's doing. I'm sorry that he toyed around with you."

"Mom! I wasn't just toying around with him! How can you say that? You don't know anything! I _love _Kain!"

As soon as he said the words, he clapped a hand over his mouth. Rosa's eyebrows went up, and Kain's face was completely shocked yet blissful. "You love me?" Kain couldn't stop himself from asking.

Ceodore's face flushed completely scarlet. "Yes..." he finally said.

"Oh, Ceodore... I love you too..." Kain breathed.

Their beautiful little love confession was interrupted by Rosa stifling a laugh. "Oh boy. Cecil's going to have a fit."

Kain's blissful expression broke, and he held his forehead. "Yes, Cecil... he's going to be quite angry with me, I'm sure."

"Yeah, Dad doesn't have Mom's sense of humor about things..." Ceodore bemoaned. "Anyway, Mom, why ARE you so cool with this? So it's fine that we're together?"

Rosa gave a heavy sigh. "Well, you see... I've been carrying a heavy burden of guilt all these years." She looked at Kain. "I knew what I was doing. I knew you were in love with Cecil, but I butted right in anyway and stole him away."

Kain groaned. "You didn't steal him away, Rosa. He never would have loved me back."

"I know, but still... I felt guilty about it. That's why I never carried a grudge against you after everything that happened. I felt partially responsible for the desperate state your mind was in. I hoped that afterwards, you would forgive us and be Cecil's friend once again, but then I realized that it would just be too hard for you. How could you possibly live at the castle and watch us live happily ever after while you were alone? I felt so bad for you."

"So you made him a boyfriend of his very own! Me!" Ceodore added helpfully.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "I guess you could put it that way... oh, Ceodore... you're just so silly." She sat up in her chair. "Well, this is all very strange and lovely, but we have bigger problems."

Ceodore's shoulders sagged a little. "Dad..."

"Yes, and not just how he's going to react to you two. That's the least of our worries right now." She shook her head. "Your father is not himself lately. Something is wrong."

Kain nodded grimly. "I thought as much, when I saw him..."

Ceodore looked up in surprise. "You saw him? When?"

Kain winced, feeling bad that he had had to lie to Ceodore at the castle. "When we were at Baron. He was in the throne room. But it wasn't him. For one thing, he didn't recognize me. Yes, I've aged since he last saw me, but we grew up together. There's no way he wouldn't know who I was. So I knew that either he had been hypnotized, or maybe even replaced with a double."

Rosa wrung her hands. "I'm so worried about him. But I don't know what to do next."

"We're going back," Kain said suddenly. Rosa and Ceodore tilted their heads at him. "We'll all go together. In Cid's airship. Maybe we can get through to the real Cecil somehow."

Rosa shook her head. "Cid's gone off. He said he was going to Damcyan to talk to Edward."

"When is he coming back?" Ceodore asked.

"I have no idea."

"Argh," Ceodore groaned, leaning back in his chair. "We can't wait forever. Isn't there anyway for us to get to Damcyan?"

Rosa thought for a few moments. "Well, they've just opened some chocobo stables. We could hire chocobos and trek across the desert."

"Let's do it," Ceodore urged. "I can't sit around here waiting any longer. Even if we miss Cid, we'll be able to talk to Edward and possibly get transport from him."

So chocobos were duly hired, and after some preparation for their journey, the three adventurers set off. The sun was setting as they started their ride, which was better for dealing with the heat. The chocobos' feet were quick, and they reached the grassy plains at just after midnight. "Let's set up camp here," Kain suggested.

"No! I want to keep going!" Ceodore insisted.

"Ceodore, you look absolutely exhausted," Rosa pointed out. "And besides, it's the middle of the night. The castle will surely be locked up tight. Let's just rest here until dawn, and we can ride the last hour or so in the morning."

"But, Mom..." Ceodore began.

"Now, don't argue with me," Rosa said sternly. She slipped off her chocobo gracefully and began to unpack. "I know what's best for you."

"Fine," Ceodore huffed, dismounting and unpacking as well. Rosa began setting up kindling for a fire, Kain hoisted the tent, and Ceodore spread out the bedrolls. Ceodore cast a sideways smiling glance at Kain. "I guess we won't be able to have our usual campout fun, huh? Not with Mom here."

"No, certainly not," Kain agreed, his voice tinged with regret. "We probably won't have much time to think about any of that, not with all the dangers ahead."

Ceodore nodded. "I know. You're right. I wasn't trying to be difficult."

"I know," Kain assured him. "Listen, Ceodore," he began, glancing over to make sure Rosa was still preoccupied with starting the fire. He placed a gentle hand on Ceodore's shoulder, noting how it made the boy tremble. "I truly do. I love you, Ceodore," he said sincerely, looking deep into Ceodore's eyes.

"Oh, Kain," Ceodore sighed, his cheeks getting pink. "I love you too." A brief but very sweet kiss was exchanged, and then Ceodore leaned forward, pressing his body into Kain's for a hug. Kain let out a contented exhale as he stroked the back of Ceodore's head.

"Phew!" Rosa walked over from the now blazing fire, wiping off her hands. "That's certainly much easier with a black mage on hand! I was wishing for Rydia or Palom to pop up! But I had to do it the old fashioned way."

"Sorry, Mom," Ceodore said. He and Kain had flown apart when Rosa started approaching. "I should have helped you out..."

"Oh, I can hold my own when it comes to traveling," Rosa assured him. "Your father and I traveled through some pretty tough terrain back in the day. I'm not as fluffy and fragile as I look."

"Yeah, I know, Mom," Ceodore laughed. "You tell me that all the time."

"Well, it's true." Rosa ran a hand through her blonde hair and then climbed into the tent. They slid into their sleeping bags, and quickly fell asleep for the night.

As soon as dawn broke, Ceodore stirred, ready to move on. They packed up and headed towards Damcyan. There, an audience was arranged with Edward. "No, Cid's not here," Edward informed them, after welcoming them warmly. He had aged well in the interim twenty years, his fine mane of blond hair still thick and shiny. Slight lines of age were visible on his face, but other than that, he still looked young and handsome. "He did come by, but I was out with my soldiers, investigating the meteor. I just missed him. He did tell the guards that he was going to Fabul."

"Fabul?" Ceodore groaned. "Man, we're going to chase Cid all over the earth," he bemoaned.

"We may not have to," Kain pointed out. He turned his head slightly and paused, listening. "I hear an airship approaching."

Ceodore ran over to the window and peered out. "Yeah, it's an airship all right. But it doesn't look like Cid's... that's strange."

Kain's lips were set in a grim line of worry. They stepped outside to greet whoever was on the ship... and Kain could not have been more shocked as who should step off the dock but...

Kain, the dragoon.

Kain's eyes darkened as he came face to face with his former self. Rosa covered her mouth, looking between the two Kains. "How is this possible?" she gasped.

"He's the dark side of me," Kain explained. "We split apart when I tried to face my reflection on Mount Ordeals."

The helmeted Kain laughed cruelly. "I am the real Kain," he intoned. "This weak fragment I see before me is nothing but the sad remaining bits of humanity that were hidden in my dark soul."

"Get inside, now," Kain ordered everyone, in no uncertain terms. Rosa immediately retreated, but Ceodore stuck by Kain's side. "You too, Ceodore," Kain said firmly.

"No way!" Ceodore rebutted. "If you're going to fight, I am too!"

"Please, do as I say, Ceodore," Kain pleaded. "This is my battle."

"I can help you!" Ceodore insisted.

Unfortunately, Dark Kain took the distraction as an opportunity to slash out with his lance. "Foolishness!" he barked, swiping at Ceodore.

"Ahh!" Ceodore cried. The tip of the lance tore across his arm, creating a nasty gash. He clutched at it desperately, blood flowing through his fingers, and cast Cure on himself as quickly as he could.

"Ceodore!" Kain shouted. He got in between them, staring down his dark self. "How dare you..." he hissed.

Dark Kain just gave a low laugh. "Oh, let me guess. I recognize that look in your eyes. This must be the new boy you're hopelessly worshiping, now that Cecil won't give you the time of day!" Kain just glared at him. "Well, that's great. If I kill him in front of you, it will darken the last bit of your soul, and we'll be complete again! Ahahaha!"

"Never!" Kain barked. "I'll destroy you with my bare hands before I allow you to hurt him again!"

"I knew you would say that," Dark Kain replied, his eyes narrowing. "Anyway, I don't have time for this. Your pathetic attempt at a love life is at the bottom of my list today." And with that, he jumped straight up the front wall of the castle and out of sight.

"Dammit!" Kain shouted. "He's gone over the wall!" He and Ceodore rushed back into the castle, hurrying as quickly as they could.

"Mom..." Ceodore muttered worriedly under his breath as they ran.

But they were too late. "Ha ha ha! As weak and pathetic as ever!" Dark Kain laughed.

"Ceodore!" Rosa cried, struggling in the dragoon's arms. She screamed as Dark Kain suddenly jumped, carrying her with him as he flew out of the castle and back to his airship.

"Mom!" Ceodore screamed after her. He watched helplessly as they disappeared. "What does he want with her?" he asked of Kain, as they hurried back outside.

Kain's face was grim. "I have a bad feeling..." was all he would say.

They almost barreled into Cid as they rushed outside. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's goin' on here?" the grizzled old engineer asked. "First I see some flyin' feller hoppin' around, then I see some other airship take off!"

"Cid! Thank God!" Ceodore cried. "You've got to help us! We need to use your airship!"

"Well, that's no problem, but where to?" Cid asked.

Ceodore glanced quickly at his lover. "Where do you think he took her, Kain?"

"Kain? Hoo boy, now this gets interestin'!" Cid hollered. "So if yer Kain, then who was that hoppy guy?"

Kain groaned. "He's me too...look, it would take too long to explain. We need to hurry to Baron! That's surely where they're headed."

"All righty then, all aboard!" Cid shouted. "The Enterprise is goin' back to Baron!"

"I want to come too," Edward said quickly, rushing forward.

"Plenty of room, plenty of room," Cid assured him. They all loaded up as fast as they could, and then set off full speed for Baron.

Onboard, Ceodore gripped a handrail until his knuckles were white. "Can't we go any faster? My mom... my dad! They're in danger!"

"We'll get there in time," Kain assured him, though he looked just as worried.

"I'm scared, Kain!" Ceodore whispered, leaning heavily into him and burying his face in his chest.

"Hoo boy! Getting hot and heavy back there! Wait, what?" Cid caught himself and thought for a moment. "Ceodore, you're a boy, ain't ya? Whatcha doin' cuddlin' on this guy?"

"Just drive, Cid!" Ceodore yelled at him.

"Aye aye, _Princess _Ceodore," Cid teased, steering the ship towards Baron.

"CID!" Ceodore cried, exasperated.

"Now, calm down, don't get yer panties in a wad about it. Just tryin' to keep the mood light with a little jokin'. It's so heavy in here, I can't durn breathe."

"Look, there's the castle!" Edward exclaimed, pointing over the edge of the ship. Cid landed the airship deftly, and they hurried off and into the castle.

"There they are!" Ceodore shouted. Rosa was struggling as the Dark Kain dragged her into the castle.

After a brief chase, the two Kains were finally face to face in the anteroom. "Wonderful!" Dark Kain laughed. "I was just going to let Rosa be witness to me ripping Cecil from limb to limb, but you all can watch too!"

"No! Mom! Dad!" Ceodore cried.

Dark Kain's face twisted wickedly. "Ohoho..." He looked from Ceodore to Kain. "So...your little fuck friend is Cecil's son? How utterly wretched is that? Pathetic!"

Kain stepped forward resolutely, unsheathing his sword. "This ends now," he said. "You and me. This is it."

Dark Kain hesitated for a moment, then threw Rosa to the side with a push. "Fine," he said to Kain. "I'll just whittle you down to a helpless nub, and then you can watch me dismember Cecil." His dark eyes glittered from underneath the helmet. "After that, you can watch me _take care_ of the boy."

Kain's heart leaped to his throat, and he jumped forward. Not only was it sickening enough to think of this monster killing Cecil, but the mere mention of hurting Ceodore - he didn't even want to imagine the horrible things his dark side would do to that beautiful body. Adrenaline surged through his body and he lashed out, striking the dragoon.

Sword met lance with a loud clang. "Oh, does that bother you?" Dark Kain hissed as they fought each other. "I think the last thing Ceodore sees should be the face of the man he loves, killing him!"

"No!" Kain shouted back, slashing at him.

Dark Kain deflected the blow, and then gave a cruel smile. "But first, I'll rip him up from the inside out..." he said.

Kain lunged at him, jabbing his sword wildly. The battle was fierce, both men at an equal advantage and disadvantage, since they were actually the same person. Kain was driven on by wanting to protect Ceodore, and Dark Kain was fueled by pure hatred.

There was a tense moment as both Kains wavered, low on health. But the true Kain was quickly supported by Ceodore, who cast a Cure spell on him. Dark Kain had no such allies, and fell to the next blow from Kain.

As he fell to his knees, blood seeping out of his helmet, Dark Kain groaned, "No? How can this be?"

Kain threw his sword aside with a clatter. "That's enough. I'm ready to accept you now."

"No!" Dark Kain wailed.

But Kain was calm. "I'm you, and you're me. Yes, I have darkness in my heart. And yes, I'm capable of hate. But that's not all there is to me. I can feel happiness, and..." he glanced at Ceodore, "I can love."

"No!!!" Dark Kain gave one last cry and crumpled to the ground, then vanished in a flash of light. That light suddenly filled the room, and Kain looked upwards as a voice called to him.

"My son... you have found your true self..." it said.

"King Baron," Kain said softly.

"Now, take your highest form. You are now a holy dragoon." There was another bright shimmering of light, and when it faded away, Kain was standing there, wearing noble crystalline armor that resembled a paladin's.

Kain blinked a few times, turning the shining lance over in his hands. Yes, he could feel it now. He was whole again. He had accepted the dark parts of himself, and come through it a stronger person. He turned to the rest of the party, who were staring at him in awe.

"Kain!" Ceodore cried, rushing forward. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist, squeezing him tightly.

Kain smiled gently down on him, and embraced him back. Ceodore looked up, and they gazed into each others' eyes.

The moment was touching, but they knew they had other priorities. Even though the threat of Dark Kain had been vanquished, they still needed to confront this false Cecil and see what was going on. So they came out of the embrace, Kain coughing in slight embarrassment as he remembered everyone was watching. "Come on, let's go see Cecil," he said.

And so they stepped through the doors to the throne room. There on the throne sat Cecil, and by his side was a strange looking woman with aquamarine colored hair.

"Ah, welcome back," Cecil said in a strangely cold voice. He gave an icy smile to everyone. "Rosa... Ceodore... but most of all... Kain!" He rose to his feet.

Kain's left hand gripped his lance, tensely awaiting the next move...


	7. Chapter 7

"So good that you could make it," the man on the throne said.

Ceodore was first to respond. He rushed forward a few steps. "Dad, what's going on? And who's this lady? Are you cheating on Mom?!"

Cecil just stared back at him lifelessly, as if he couldn't comprehend the question. The woman by his side did the talking. "Please. As if I could stoop to consort in such a way with a filthy half breed. No, he's just been a useful pawn."

"What?" Ceodore's voice cut in sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have to waste my time explaining myself to you, you worthless insect," the woman replied. She sneered and lifted a hand. "Go, Cecil. Destroy them."

"What!?" Rosa stepped back, horrified, as Cecil rose at the woman's command and walked towards the group, sword in hand. Then she shook herself firmly and ran forward before anyone could stop her. "Darling, stop this madness!" she pleaded, getting close and taking him by his lapel.

To her shock and dismay, Cecil slapped her across the face with his free hand. She fell to the side, tears brimming in her eyes as she stared at her husband with frightened, confused eyes.

Ceodore stepped forward angrily. "Dad! How could you?!" he yelled. He balled up his fist and ran towards Cecil blindly, but was knocked back by a solid punch to his chin. He fell to the ground, dazed and angry.

So it was Kain's turn to be angry. He took his lance in hand and prepared to duel with Cecil. Cecil just returned his hot stare with a cold one, and raised his sword for battle. Ceodore and Rosa got to their feet, not wanting to fight with this man they so dearly loved, but feeling as if they had no choice. The fight was on.

As the group fought with Cecil, the whole building began to shake violently, knocking the battlers to the ground more than once. "What the hell's this?" Cid barked. "Earthquake?"

Ceodore wiped his brow quickly and glanced to the side, out the window. He was stunned at what he saw. "It looks like...meteorites! Landing everywhere!" He turned back to his father, who was currently having his sword blocked by Kain. "Dad!" he screamed. "Can you please just knock this crazy stuff off? There's shit falling from the sky! The castle and the town, and all your loyal subjects are in danger! Don't you care?"

Cecil gave no answer, freeing himself from Kain's block and trying to swipe at Edward. Edward, never being much for battle, scurried backwards, trying to hide. Meanwhile, Rosa prayed fervently, resulting in a shower of healing raining over the party.

"Dad!" Ceodore shouted, his tone even more emphatic. "Knock it off!" In his desperation, he tried casting an Esuna spell at his father, just in case there was some sort of confusion magic at work. But it made no difference. Cecil kept slashing wildly, like a rabid animal.

Then he suddenly chanted something under his breath, and the eidolon Odin appeared before them. "No..." Ceodore gasped. "How can Dad summon stuff?"

Odin raised his blade, and Kain hissed out a curse. "Dammit! That means he's ready to attack!"

"No!" Rosa pleaded. "Odin, we've done nothing wrong! Please don't lay your judgment on us!"

To their relief and surprise, he lowered his blade, and the room filled with warm light. "Oh, my children," a deep, sonorous voice came rumbling from the eidolon.

"That's King Baron's voice again!" Kain cried out.

The eidolon continued to speak. "Rosa, Ceodore, Kain... how could I harm you? You are all my children." He turned towards Cecil, who looked stunned. "Please, my children, help your king. King Cecil. He is so lost. Please, save him..."

The light and the voice faded away, and Odin disappeared from view as well. Cecil crumpled to the ground. "Why, my lord?" he groaned, and then fell unconscious.

Just then, the doors busted open, and a man with dark grey eyes and silvery hair rushed in, his ebony cape swirling around him. His eyes locked onto Cecil's collapsed figure, and he swore softly. "Cecil!" he cried, striding forward and stooping to the ground to examine him.

More people ran in after him. "Edge! Rydia!" Rosa cried, recognizing her old travel comrades in an instant.

"Luca!" Cid shouted, seeing his young dwarven assistant.

But there was no time for reminiscing. Cecil groaned, his eyes barely opening as he lifted his head. He looked up at the man in black, and moaned, "My brother..." before collapsing again.

Edge was the first to speak. "Oho!" he cried, triumphant. He had been wondering who the stowaway on their ship was. "So you're Golbez!"

Everyone in the room gasped as he stood up, nodding his head slightly. "My uncle?" Ceodore said, his voice full of wonder.

Golbez's dark eyes locked on him, and he started to speak, but was cut off by the mysterious girl who was still standing by the throne, watching the events unfold. "So, you're alive!" she sneered.

"Yes. Though I don't have as many bodies as you," Golbez spat. He had already fought her numerous times, only to see her regenerate and even form duplicates of herself.

She just laughed coldly. "I grow tired of this," she said, and rushed forward to battle them. This time, the team consisted of Rydia, Rosa, Edge, Golbez, and Ceodore. Rosa and Rydia combined their powers to create a huge burst of magical energy, which actually was powerful enough to knock the mysterious girl back somewhat. The party continued to fight, nearly coming to ruin several times before finally bringing the girl to her knees.

"Ha...we did it!" Edge panted.

"No, not quite," Golbez said wryly. And indeed, the girl reappeared in several places in the room.

"Good job," she said sarcastically. "Now, I am off to collect the crystals. I have no use for this planet anymore," she laughed, her voice echoing in multiples, before she disappeared in a flash.

The group was stunned for a minute, then their wits returned to them slowly. Kain looked down on Cecil, who was still sprawled out on the floor. "So, you were the real Cecil all along...?" he murmured.

Ceodore looked down as well. "Dad..." he whispered. His mother came up beside him, leaning onto him for support.

Edward was the next one to speak up. "Did that girl say she has no use for this planet anymore? What does that mean?"

"Does she intend to destroy this planet?" Rydia asked worriedly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Edge said ruefully. He glared. "We have to do something!" Turning to Golbez, he appealed desperately to the man. "You're from the moon! Can't you do anything?"

Golbez turned away. "There is nothing that can be done now."

"Don't give me that!" Edge argued. He turned to Cid. "Cid! Can you do anything?"

Luca spoke up as Cid shook his head slowly. "Master, don't give up! The crystals are on the moon, right? You and I can upgrade the ship for space travel, and go there to get them back!"

Cid just kept shaking his head. "No, little missy, I'm afraid even our skills are not up to that task. I can't build a ship that can overcome the gravitational pull of the earth."

"But..." Luca trailed off helplessly.

"There is a way," Golbez suddenly said. "The Lunar Whale..."

And so the whole group hurried outside, where if as by magic, the Lunar Whale reposed, shining and magnificent even in the dusky light of the post meteor world. They boarded the ship, and set in for the long ride to the moon. Even with the advanced lunar technology, Golbez explained, the ship still took a day to get there.

"But it's a pretty swanky ride," Edge informed the people who had never been on it. "High tech showers, everything gleaming in chrome, and some really comfy and fancy little bedrooms." He winked at the summoner beside him. "Right, Rydia?"

Rydia's cheeks pinked up. "Wh-what? I have no idea what you're talking about," she stammered, hurrying out of the room.

Edge just chuckled and followed her. "All the bedrooms are this way, by the way," he called as he disappeared down a long hallway.

Ceodore stifled a laugh, then everyone's attention was drawn to Cecil. He had been carried into the ship by the men, and had been placed in a reclining chair. He was now stirring and mumbling fitfully in his sleep. "What have I done?" he moaned in agony.

"Cecil?" Rosa exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Darling?"

Cecil slowly opened his eyes, but he continued to stare blankly forward. "Dad? Are you there?" Ceodore asked.

But there was no response. Cecil just blinked a few times, but said nothing. "Cecil, please," Rosa begged, sinking to her knees before him and clasping one of his clammy hands. "Darling, please come back to your senses. I love you so much. And don't worry." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and a sad smile on her face. "I'm not mad about you hitting me. I understand that you were being controlled somehow. I know you would never hurt me willfully."

Cecil said nothing, but he did look down at her and stared quietly. Rosa stayed for a few minutes, squeezing his hand, then Ceodore led her away so she could get some much needed rest.

Kain knelt before his old friend. "Cecil," he began. "Please wake up. We're all here for you. No one holds what happened against you. Especially not me. Believe me, I know more than anyone what it's like to be controlled and made to do horrible things. But we need you now. Please, snap out of it."

"My turn," Cid said suddenly, appearing beside him. "Hey, Cecil! Quit loafin' around! We need you to wake up and tell us what's goin' down with these moonie people!" Cid continued to rant and reason with the blank faced Cecil for nearly half an hour. "Arg, it's no use," Cid finally concluded, stomping off in frustration.

He barreled into Edge as he was trying to exit the room. "Watch where you're goin', ninja boy!" he barked, then disappeared around the corner.

"What was that all about?" Edge wondered, watching him go. "Oh well," he shrugged, turning back to the room. He smoothed out his rumpled clothes with a satisfied grin, then stepped forward, surveying Cecil with his hands on his hips. "Still not saying anything?" he asked. "Dude, this is not cool. Listen, you gotta start talking. I know you might not care about a mug like me, but you've got an awesome wife and a pretty cool looking son counting on you. They need you to get back to your normal self. I know you're probably all worried that everyone's mad at you, but don't even think about that. The Cecil I know would never hurt the ones he loved. We all know that wasn't really you."

Cecil just stared up at him blankly, and Edge gave a sigh. "Well, I tried," he said. He turned around to leave, flashing another wink at Rydia, who had just reentered the room. Her face turned red and she looked away.

"Rydia, your cape's on upside down!" Luca exclaimed, tugging at her friend's collar. "How did that happen?"

"I have no idea!" Rydia blustered, and then ran out of the room again. Once again, Edge chuckled and followed her.

Ceodore, who had been lingering nearby, approached his father with a vexed look on his face. "What the hell?" he muttered. A spontaneous idea flittered through his head, and being a seventeen year old boy, he went right with it. "Hey, Dad!" he exclaimed, reaching out and tugging Kain in Cecil's line of staring. "Can you hear me, Dad? Well, listen up! Kain and I are in love!"

Kain turned red to the very roots of his hair, and spluttered to speak as Ceodore continued in a loud voice. "Did you get that? WE'RE. IN. LOVE." Cecil tilted his head up slightly, but his face was still blank. Ceodore fumed a little before going on. "We have sex! With each other!"

"Ceodore, d-do you really think..." Kain managed to stammer.

Ceodore just let go of Kain's hand and put both of his hands on his hips. "Yep, Dad's completely gone," he admitted ruefully. "If that didn't get him riled up, nothing will."

Ursula, the crown princess of Fabul, who had tagged along with her father Yang, gave an amused laugh. "That's pretty hilarious that you'd make up something that crazy to try to get your dad to talk!"

Ceodore waved a hand carelessly. "Oh, I wasn't kidding," he said breezily. Ursula just laughed harder, and Ceodore balled up his fists and yelled at his father. "Yeah, Dad, do you hear that? I'm not kidding! I totally had sex with your best friend! Come on! Get mad! Say something!" "Please..." His angry shouts trailed off into pitiful pleading. "Dad, just wake up..." Tears formed in his eyes as his father just continued to sit and stare like a zombie.

Kain stepped up and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ceodore," he said softly. "Come on. You need to get some rest," he urged.

"Yeah, I know," Ceodore said, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. He allowed Kain to lead him off down the hallway with the bedrooms.

"Have fun, you crazy lovers!" Ursula called after them, then dissolved into giggles. Kain's face lit up bright red again, but he continued walking down the hallway with Ceodore.

Since he had been one of the five travelers to the moon back in the day, Kain was more than familiar with the amenities of the Lunar Whale. There were enough beds for a hundred people. The group they were towing along was only about a quarter of that, but Kain wasn't sure if all of the double beds had been claimed. For he surely wanted to share one with Ceodore if possible.

He chided himself for having such base desires when the world was possibly going to end. _But, damn it all_, he thought to himself, _I've only gotten to experience love for a week! If this IS the end of the world, then I want at least one more time with Ceodore before I die! Then I'll go out a happy man! And besides, we've got twenty hours left of this ride... it's not like we can do anything else with our time!_

He gripped a fist determinedly, and led a sniffling Ceodore towards the last room on the right. He knocked on it, waited, and then they entered. "Wow, it's gorgeous," Ceodore breathed, forgetting about crying for a minute. He looked around the sleek, yet luxurious looking room, and he bit his lip as he looked at the double bed and implicated its meaning. "Oh, you wanna get in there with me, huh?" he asked, his tone suddenly playful.

Kain locked the door swiftly behind him, and took the boy in his arms. "Yes, Ceodore. Please forgive me for having these desires in these horrible circumstances, but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Ceodore cut in, before hungrily capturing Kain's lips for a deep kiss. "I feel the same way," he breathed, as they came up for air.

"Do you want to get a shower first?" Kain whispered. "We've been traveling a long time without any way to bathe."

"Yeah, and I feel filthy," Ceodore admitted. They untangled themselves from their embrace, and Kain showed him where the bathrooms were. There was a long section of stainless steel shower stalls, with robes hanging on the outside of each one. They slipped out of their travel-worn clothing, trying not to look at each other for fear of getting too aroused. One of the ninjas from Edge's entourage was also in the men's area with them, and they tried to act calm as they each went into separate showers and bathed themselves.

When they emerged, after toweling off, they slipped on the robes, and Kain gestured towards the far wall. There, lined up in rows, were futuristic devices that blew hot air to dry one's hair. Ceodore marveled over them, trying to get the hang of one after Kain explained it to him and then began drying his own hair.

After a few minutes, Ceodore finished his struggle with the machine, and turned to the mirror, fluffing up his white blond hair. His eyes went to the side and his mouth fell open as he beheld Kain standing next to him, calmly brushing out his gorgeously shining, waist length, honey blond hair.

"Where'd you get that hair from?" Ceodore spluttered. During their travels, and even when they slept or made love, Kain had kept his hair secured in a rope like braid coiled at the base of his neck, and Ceodore had never paid it much mind. He could only tell that it was long and blond from the honey colored strands that occasionally slipped out and framed his lover's face.

Kain just chuckled. "I've always had this hair."

"Why didn't you tell me it was so awesome?" Ceodore exclaimed. "I would have asked you to take it down!" Kain glanced over at the ninja exiting the showers, and he motioned for Ceodore to follow him back to the bedroom.

There, after the door was securely locked behind them, Ceodore attacked Kain, pushing him back to the bed and straddling him as he pawed at the man's silky hair. "Oh, damn, damn, damn," he panted between kisses at his lover's neck, "I didn't think it was possible, but you're even hotter now."

Kain murmured happily, then deftly flipped their positions so that Ceodore was under him. "Oh, Ceodore," he whispered. "How I long to make love to you."

"Kain..." Ceodore moaned. He reached between their bodies and pulled the sashes of both robes, which were quickly shrugged off. They lay skin to skin, and Kain lavished adoring kisses all over Ceodore's slim, pale chest before sliding down lower.

"Now, Ceodore," Kain said breathlessly, taking the boy's cock in hand. "You have to understand that I've never done this before, so if I'm horrible, please tell me what to do so I can please you."

Ceodore's eyes widened. "What? You've never done it before?"

Kain shook his head, his long flowing locks drifting back and forth as he did so, and he gave a wry smile. "Ceodore... you were my first kiss."

Ceodore was rendered speechless for a moment, then words came flying out at double speed. "How? Oh my God! There's no fucking way! You're gorgeous! And you're, like, old! How did you make it this long as a virgin?!"

Kain chuckled. "I've spent most of my adult life in total solitude, remember?"

"Oh yeah. And before that, you were all in love with my dad." They both winced at the memory of that painful little detail.

"Let's not talk about that," Kain said.

"Hell no," Ceodore agreed, and he thrust his hips forward slightly to encourage Kain. "Anyway, just... do whatever you think would feel good. I'm sure it'll be fine," he urged breathlessly, his arousal returned full force.

Kain made a slight humming sound, and lowered his face, taking Ceodore's erection between his lips. He slid his mouth up and down, his eyes constantly moving up to check Ceodore's face and gauge his reaction. That reaction was definitely pleasant, as Ceodore could barely contain his joy. "Oh, yessss..." he moaned, writhing about on the bed. "Mmm...yeah...just like that...ohhhh..."

He continued to sigh and moan, and Kain was encouraged to keep going. He licked it from base to tip, then began sucking firmly at the head, alternating it with swirling his tongue around in his mouth. Ceodore grabbed great handfuls of the bedsheets, his eyes tightly closed and his hips bucking wildly. "Ohhh, ohhh, Kain, Kain!" he moaned desperately. "I'm gonna..." he panted, breaking off to moan again.

Kain moved his mouth quickly, and was rewarded with a hot burst of satisfaction on his tongue. He savored the strange, new flavor; for it was the taste of his beloved. As Ceodore melted back on the bed, sighing happily, Kain pressed kisses all over his softening member, his hips, and his thighs. He parted Ceodore's thighs, and kissed between, his lips floating over the sensitive skin of his scrotum.

Ceodore gave a happy little squeal, parting his legs further and breathing heavily as he noted Kain didn't hesitate to keep kissing downwards. Kain kissed the flesh below, and then paused for a moment. Ceodore waited breathlessly, wondering if Kain wouldn't do it either. Ceodore had always wanted someone to use their tongue all the way down there, but the friends he messed around with emphatically refused to do "that", claiming it was just too nasty and "gay", which really annoyed Ceodore, as he always had to remind him EVERYTHING they were doing was pretty gay.

Ceodore was disappointed as he felt Kain pull away...then he was thrilled beyond measure as the man quickly flipped him on his stomach, laid his hands on the boy's supple backside and parted it widely. Kain lowered his face once more, his tongue lapping out at Ceodore's entrance. Ceodore screamed with pleasure, his voice thankfully muffled by the pillow that his face was pressed into. "You like that?" Kain asked between lashes of his tongue.

"Yesss....ohhhh, yesss..." Ceodore moaned. He got up on his forearms and turned his head with some difficulty to watch over his shoulder. Kain glanced up, and when he saw Ceodore's flushed, delighted face watching him, his already hard cock got almost painfully engorged.

"Ceodore... I want you so badly," he said, lifting his face up. He stroked at his erection, coaxing precum out and then spreading it over his skin.

Ceodore had loved the way it felt, but he wanted Kain inside of him even more. So he pushed back with his hands, rising up on his knees. "I want you, too," he said breathlessly.

Kain angled his cock down slightly, and then pressed it against Ceodore's opening. They both shuddered and moaned as the head quickly went in. "Oh, Ceodore!" Kain cried in ecstasy, pushing it in even further.

"Kain..." Ceodore moaned back. He reached down and began stroking himself rapidly, his erection having recovered completely. He lowered his chest and shoulders to the bed, turning his head to the side and looking back to see Kain begin to pound against him. Ceodore groaned happily, taking each thrust with an enraptured moan.

"Ceodore..." Kain groaned. "I love you. Ceodore, I love you so much!" He increased the pace of his thrusting.

"I love you, Kain!" Ceodore responded. He felt himself already close to another climax, and he pumped quickly at the head. "Oh, Kain...Kain...I'm going to cum!"

"Me too," Kain gasped out, and then he let out a sharp cry as the squeezing of Ceodore's impending orgasm pulled it out of him. "Oh, Ceodore, Ceodore!"

"Kain!" Ceodore wailed, releasing all over his hand.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Kain pulled out carefully. They cleaned up briefly, then collapsed to the bed together in exhausted satisfaction. Ceodore snuggled up in Kain's arms, running his hand through the man's hair and twisting a piece round and round one finger. "You really like my hair, don't you?" Kain chuckled.

"Hell yeah," Ceodore breathed.

"If I'd known you were going to react like this over it, I would have let it down before!"

"I'm never letting you put it back up again," Ceodore teased.

Kain laughed softly. "I have to tie it back for battle," he reminded the boy.

"Well, of course," Ceodore said reasonably. "But in bed... you're never allowed to hide it again."

"Deal," Kain said, and they exchanged a soft kiss before drifting off into much needed slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Kain awoke some time later, blinking in the semi dark room. He smiled, feeling Ceodore's arms around his waist. The boy was snuggled in close, and Kain could feel his body heat seeping into his skin. Ceodore's soft, even breaths tickled the back of Kain's neck, and he just lay for a while, blissful beyond belief that he could experience this little piece of heaven.

Ceodore eventually stirred in his sleep, releasing Kain's waist and rolling onto his back. Kain rolled as well, turning towards Ceodore so that he could see him. His lover was sleeping deeply, hair mussed up and cheeks pink with the heat of slumber. Ceodore kicked restlessly at the sheet until his body was bared, and Kain smiled as Ceodore scratched his bare belly and murmured something.

Kain propped himself up on one elbow, taking care not to jostle the bed too much. He gazed down in loving wonder at the beautiful creature nestled in the bed beside him. He could barely believe that he, a man who had been denied love for almost four decades, could be so lucky to find such an amazing little lover. Kain reached out and stroked some stray hairs out of Ceodore's face. Ceodore was absolutely gorgeous; perfectly formed features, and an irresistible little cupid's bow of a mouth.

Kain found himself unable to resist the call of those lips, and he lowered his head to meet Ceodore's. Their lips met, and Kain kissed him sweetly over and over. Ceodore sighed softly in his sleep, then as the kisses went on, his eyelashes fluttered open. He gave a little smile, then interlaced his fingers around Kain's neck and kissed him back.

After a few minutes, Ceodore giggled softly and reached down, stroking himself. "I'm ready to go again, if you are," he said temptingly.

Kain swallowed hard. Of course he wanted to do it again, but it just didn't seem like a good idea with everything they had ahead of him. What if he hurt the boy, and he was unable to walk when they got to their destination? That would never do. So as hard as it was for him, he shook his head slowly. "We'd better refrain, Ceodore."

Ceodore pouted slightly. "Why?" His hand moved over to fondle Kain's almost completely recovered erection, earning a surprised and pleased moan from the man. "You're obviously turned on too. Don't you want to do it?"

Kain bit his lip, trying to suppress another moan of desire. "Yes, Ceodore, but..."

"But what?"

"We have some serious battles ahead of us, and we mustn't overexert ourselves."

Ceodore gave an annoyed exhale. "Yes, I know that. But I also know this is our last chance at privacy for a very long time." He smiled once again and craned his neck upwards to nibble at Kain's ear. "I want to enjoy it as much as we can."

Kain shuddered and groaned as Ceodore breathed heavily in his ear and continued to caress his organ. He reached down and began stroking Ceodore as well, and their lips met once more, this time for a deep kiss.

When they came out of it, Kain looked down into Ceodore's half lidded eyes. "Let's just do it like this. I don't want to put it in you and hurt you."

Ceodore pursed his lips. "But I want to do it again..."

Kain sighed. "No, Ceodore..."

Ceodore looked down at Kain's chest, as if ruminating it, then he looked back up suddenly with a bright smile. "Okay! But why don't you sit up against the headboard?" Kain cocked his head slightly, and Ceodore just smiled more widely. "So I can straddle you and we can rub them together. Okay?"

Kain acquiesced with a slight nod, and then pulled himself up to sitting, leaning back against the head of the bed. Ceodore smiled impishly, reaching down off the side of the bed and picking up the sashes from their robes. "Ceodore?" Kain asked, looking puzzled as the boy crawled toward him on the bed.

"Sorry, Kain," Ceodore said shortly, and then used his superior Lunarian reflexes to snatch up Kain's left wrist and quickly lash it to the headboard.

"Ceodore! What are you doing?" Kain asked, struggling slightly.

"Just relax," Ceodore cooed, already in control of Kain's right arm. He secured that one to the bed as well, then rocked back on his heels to survey his work. Kain was tied to the headboard, his golden hair spilling down over his imprisoned arms.

"Ceodore..." Kain said warningly, as the boy advanced on him, straddling his hips.

"Sorry, Kain," Ceodore said once again. "But I'm desperate." His hand snaked down between their bodies, and he slid his hand teasingly up and down Kain's shaft. Kain groaned brokenly as he became fully erect. Ceodore smiled, lifting his ass and centering it on the tip. Then, he moved downwards, crying out happily as Kain's organ penetrated him.

"Ceodore, oh God," Kain moaned. All his resistance was washed away, and he pushed his hips up to get more of that amazing sensation. Ceodore was hot and tight inside, and the friction was incredible. He had struggled at first, but Ceodore was too wonderful to deny. He was fucking a beautiful, horny little teenager; and not just any boy, but one who he was in love with and who was in love with him...how could he complain about that?

"Kain," Ceodore whimpered. He kissed his lover as he worked more inside, inch by inch. When he had it fully inside, he rose back up on his knees to pull it back out almost all the way. Then he lowered himself back down, and repeated this movement over and over.

Kain longed to hold onto his lover's hips, but he couldn't, his arms pinned securely to the headboard. So he instead craned his neck forward to capture the boy's lips, kissing him passionately and forcing his tongue as far into Ceodore's mouth as it would go.

Ceodore gave a muffled moan, then began riding Kain's cock a little faster. He reached down and stroked himself rapidly, pumping away at his dripping erection as he got closer to climax. He pulled out of the kiss and pressed his forehead to Kain's shoulder, breathing heavily and holding onto it with one hand to steady himself as he bounced. "Kain..." he moaned brokenly. "Oh, Kain..." he wailed, and then began to come. His whole body tensed and relaxed, sending shock waves of pleasure to Kain's cock.

As Kain felt Ceodore's semen cover his chest and abdomen, he let go completely, roaring like a wild animal as he released inside of Ceodore. He felt as if he would pass out, the sensation was so overwhelmingly good. He kept pushing his hips up as he rode out the last pulses of his orgasm, emptying himself completely into Ceodore. Ceodore clung to him, whimpering as he too enjoyed the last bits of ecstasy.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, then Ceodore slowly pulled off. He glanced at Kain sheepishly before reaching over to one of his hands and untying it quickly. "Sorry about that," he apologized once again, as he untied the other hand as well.

Kain rubbed his wrists gingerly, giving a wry smile to his little lover. "You're really something," he chuckled.

Ceodore laughed softly, glad that the man wasn't mad at him for the stunt he pulled. "I've always been pretty naughty," he admitted.

Kain's eyebrows went up as the words sent a fresh wave of arousal to his nether regions. "Yes, you're very naughty," he heard himself saying in a low voice.

Ceodore picked right up on his tone, and lowered his eyelids, playing along. "I'm just so bad, Kain," he breathed. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Hmmm..." Kain moved forward, pushing the boy back on the bed and pillaging his mouth as he thought about it.

Ceodore came out of the kiss breathlessly. He reached up and toyed with Kain's lower lip with one finger. "You must punish me or I won't learn my lesson."

Kain swore softly, his cock suddenly achingly hard again. "Oh, yes, I must," he groaned.

Ceodore wriggled out from underneath him, and got on his hands and knees, turning his ass towards the dragoon. "Spank me, Kain. I'm a bad boy."

Kain's eyes rolled back in his head. This was just impossibly arousing. "Oh, Ceodore," he moaned, rising up on his knees. He got behind the boy, and raised a hand, hesitatingly slightly before laying the first blow. He didn't really want to hurt him, and he wasn't sure how much force would be too much.

As if he could sense his momentary doubt, Ceodore piped up. "Do it as hard as you want," he breathed. "I want it hard."

"Oh, fuck," Kain groaned, and then let his hand fall. The loud smack echoed in the bedroom, punctuated by Ceodore's pretty little cry. His cock ached and twitched at the sound, so he spanked Ceodore once more, earning a heated squeal.

"Kain!" Ceodore wailed, as Kain switched hands and spanked his right ass cheek. He grabbed the sheets, his face twisted up in pleasurable agony. The man was strong and his blows stung, but it still thrilled Ceodore immeasurably, his body getting more aroused with each passing second. He looked down past his stomach, to his very excited erection. Then he turned back and watched Kain spank him, noting the man's huge cock, which looked ready to burst.

Kain paused, panting, and looked down at Ceodore's very red ass. Then he took himself in hand and began pumping frantically, moaning as he rubbed his right hand over Ceodore's stinging ass, brushing his thumb against the boy's entrance every so often. Ceodore moaned and began stroking himself as well.

The eroticism of the situation had them both worked up, and they easily approached their third and fourth orgasms of the night. "Kain..." Ceodore said breathlessly, then screamed out as he came all over his own hand.

Kain groaned happily. "Oh, Ceodore," he moaned, his voice catching in his throat. He pumped faster and then erupted all over Ceodore's pink bottom, decorating it with his seed. "Ceodore..." he groaned, pulling at it to get every drop out, splashing himself this way and that. He had to admit that he absolutely loved making a mess of Ceodore.

"Oh my God," Ceodore sighed happily, flopping down onto the bed.

Kain retrieved a cloth, and began cleaning up Ceodore's backside. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I came all over you."

Ceodore just smiled. "I loved it," he said.

Kain put the soiled cloth to the side and then pulled Ceodore into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "You're too adorable," he breathed into the boy's hair.

"No, you are," Ceodore murmured, his eyes fluttering closed. He yawned and snuggled in a little closer to Kain, then fell asleep.

Hours passed, and Ceodore finally woke up and stretched. He looked next to him at the sleeping man there, and smiled. Ceodore winced slightly as he moved his body, realizing that Kain had indeed been right - he was a bit sore now. "Still, I would have done it all over again," Ceodore admitted to himself.

Ceodore reached out and tucked a piece of Kain's hair behind his ear; then raised his eyebrows as Kain stirred in his sleep, his face suddenly looking tortured. The man moaned unintelligible words in agony, before finally crying out, "Ceodore!"

Ceodore shook him awake. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "You were having a bad dream."

Kain stared at him with frightened, uncertain eyes for a moment before exhaling in relief and pulling him into a hug. "I had a nightmare... you fell in battle, and I couldn't revive you." He shuddered at the memory.

Ceodore encircled his arms around Kain's waist and pressed his face into his chest. "That won't happen," he assured Kain. "For one thing, we're not traveling alone any more. We'll have back up to help."

Kain said nothing, just squeezing him tighter. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and serious. "If it comes down to me or you, you understand that I want you to save yourself. You understand that, don't you?"

Ceodore scoffed. "Let's not talk about this."

But Kain was emphatic. "I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me. If we're both on our final breaths, and there is only time to cure one of us, it has to be you. Everyone else on the team has to understand that too."

Ceodore wriggled unhappily in Kain's arms. "No! Besides, you're a better asset to the team. If you die, we're all sunk anyway." Ceodore tried to sound brave as he said it, but his lower lip was quivering and his eyes were suspiciously shiny.

Kain caressed the boy's face gently. "Ceodore... but it you were gone and I was left... I don't think I'd even care about anything any more. I wouldn't want to go on. The world would have already ended with that."

Ceodore began crying, and Kain held him close. "I don't want to talk about dying!"

"I'm sorry, Ceodore. I just wanted to make this clear before we get out there." He took Ceodore's chin in his hand and forced the boy to look up at him. "You are my world, Ceodore. I can't go on without you."

Ceodore sniffled, trying to smile. "I guess we'll both have to make it, huh?"

"Yes," Kain responded, kissing him. Ceodore let out a ragged exhale, but then they both were startled as there was a pounding at the door.

"Hey! Love birds! I know you're in there," Edge's voice called. "Everyone knows you're in there," he muttered. "Been screaming all damn night." He raised his voice again. "Listen, get your clothes on! We're almost there!"

"We're coming!" Ceodore answered hurriedly, jumping out of bed.

"Yeah, we all heard that part," Edge's voice said through the door, and Kain turned beet red. "Just meet us out in the main area so we can decide on the battle parties." His footsteps then disappeared down the hallway.

"I want to get another shower really quick," Ceodore said, pulling on a robe. "You probably should too," he advised, eyeing Kain's sticky looking abdomen and thighs. Kain nodded with another blush and pulled on the other bathrobe. They exited the room together, avoiding the amused stare of Rydia's friend Luca as they headed for the showers.

Quick showers were had, once again avoiding looking at each other to keep from getting turned on, and then they dried their hair and retrieved their clothing and armor from the shower entrance area, where they had abandoned it so many hours ago. "Ready?" Kain asked, fastening the last of his armor.

"Yeah," Ceodore said, and they headed for the main area.

The rest of the group was waiting there, some barely hiding their amused smiles at the reappearance of the two lovers. Kain coughed in embarrassment, and Ceodore just rolled his eyes at Ursula, who was grinning most of all. "So good you two could leave the love cave for a little while and join us," she snickered.

"Cram it, Ursula," Ceodore shot back.

"Ha ha, you already crammed it, didn't you?" she laughed in response, then wilted as her father and martial arts trainer, Yang, eyed her.

"Please speak in a manner befitting one of my students," he reminded her.

"Yes, Father! I mean, yes sir!" she said hurriedly, and Ceodore suppressed a snicker.

"All right," Edge called, getting everyone's attention. "So we're all going in, but we need to divide up into groups of four or five. Each group needs to have a white mage of some sort, a black mage of some sort, and a couple of fighters." He stepped to the side and wrapped an arm around Rydia's shoulders. "Me and Rydia will be on the lead team, of course. So we need a white mage and one or two more fighters." Rydia looked at him in annoyance and tried to step away, but he held her fast.

Rosa stepped forward. "I want to be on the lead team, too," she said, in her soft, smooth voice. She smiled at Rydia and Edge. "Just like old times, eh?"

Rydia smiled warmly back at her, and then Kain stepped forward. "If we're going for old times, then I want to be on the lead team as well."

Edge nodded approvingly. "So that only leaves..." He trailed off uncertainly as he looked at the blankly staring King of Baron, who reposed in a nearby chair.

Ceodore sighed, stepping forward and putting his hands on his hips. "Dad's not going to be worth a damn right now, and you know it. Let me take his place," he demanded.

Rosa shook her head. "Ceodore, no," she said reprovingly. "I want you to be in one of the back teams, where it'll be easier to stay safe. This team will have to forge the way, and it's not going to be easy," she reminded him.

"So? I'm pretty tough, you know. And I know white magic too, so I can back you up there as well." He tossed his hair confidently. "I'm the only logical choice for the final team member." He glanced at Kain, and spoke again in a lower voice. "And you know I want to go with him," he reminded his mother.

Rosa sighed. "I know, I know. Very well. But," she said, addressing the rest of the lead group, "Everyone understands that Ceodore's safety is first and foremost, correct? He gets first priority when it comes to healing."

"I couldn't agree more," Kain chimed in.

Ceodore groaned. "You two are both _way _too overprotective. I'll be fine!"

Edge nodded. "All right, you can be on the lead team, Ceodore. But I gotta be honest, the first place I'm throwing my heal pills is at this fine little lady," he said, gesturing towards Rydia, who had escaped his clutches and was standing off a ways.

She just blushed, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself. I don't need your help!" she protested.

"Baby, don't be so cold," Edge bemoaned.

"Cut it out," Rydia hissed.

"Hot in the sack and cold in front of everyone else," Edge muttered under his breath. "Well, whatever." He addressed the rest of the assembled group. "You can divide up how you wish, everyone else. Again, remember to keep the teams balanced." He picked up his double blades. "All right, you guys ready to head out?"

Everyone assented, and they were soon filing out of the Lunar Whale, onto the surface of the moon. Ceodore discreetly moved closer to Kain, slipping his hand inside of Kain's larger one. Kain smiled softly, squeezing it tightly, then they released hands and readied their weapons for whatever might await them.


	9. Chapter 9

The moon was a strange, cold place, spreading out for miles in every direction. Kain frowned as he crunched across the grey soil, Ceodore close at his heels. "It's very different this time, don't you think?" he asked Rosa.

Rosa dipped her head in agreement. "Something is off."

Ceodore, meanwhile, was in total awe of the new environment. "Whoa! I can't believe I'm actually on the moon! This is so awesome!" he crowed.

"You won't think it's awesome when you have a dozen Pink Puffs all up in your face," Edge cautioned.

"What the hell is a Pink Puff?" Ceodore asked. He hurried along to catch up to Edge, and Edge happily launched into the tale about the time he saved the whole party from the threat of Pink Puffs.

Kain glanced over at Rosa, who was kneading the sleeve of her robe as she walked. "Rosa, I meant what I said before. I am looking out for Ceodore's well being at all costs."

"I know you are," Rosa said, but she seemed distracted.

"You have enough to worry about right now," Kain told her. "Please, let Ceodore be my responsibility. I want you to look out for yourself only."

Rosa flashed him an annoyed look. "How can I not want to protect my only child? Of course I'm going to heal him before anything else."

"But you need to protect yourself as well," Kain reminded her.

Rosa finally smiled. "Don't worry about me, Kain. I haven't slacked off on my training in the past twenty years. I can still heal the whole party at once, no problem." Kain smiled back at her, and then she suddenly made an agonized expression at clutched at one of his gauntlets. "Oh, Kain, please take care of Ceodore."

"I said I would," Kain reassured her.

"No, I don't just mean in battle... you know what I mean..." She trailed off, letting go of his sleeve.

"I'm completely devoted to Ceodore," Kain said firmly. "I would die for him, and not just when it comes to battle. I promise you, I'll never hurt him."

"Good." Rosa sounded relieved, and they walked on in silence for a while. She glanced back over her shoulder. "I suppose they're walking Cecil back there." She sounded wistful.

"Don't worry about that," Kain said soothingly. "I know you want to be with him, but the fact is that we five are the strongest team right now, and he'd only hold us back if he were with us." He glanced back as well, seeing Cecil being led along at the end of the pack by Edward and his advisor Harley. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"I know..." Rosa said, still sounding guilty. She looked over at Kain, an appealing expression on her face. "Oh, Kain. You've always been such a good friend."

Kain smiled wryly. "Well, not really..." Memories of the times under Golbez's control flitted through his head.

Rosa waved her hand dismissively. "I can skip over all that in my mind," she said. "I mean when we were young. You suppressed your own happiness at the expense of Cecil's and mine." She glanced away. "I still feel bad about that."

"Don't," Kain told her firmly. "Things obviously happen for a reason. And everything worked out."

Rosa sighed heavily. "Well, I hope so. Right now, with the world seemingly about to end, it doesn't really seem like that, does it?"

"That's why we're here, though," Kain reminded her. "We're going to stop that from happening."

"I hope we can do it." Rosa sounded doubtful.

"We can," Kain said confidently. "We have to do it. There's no question of failing." He clutched one fist and suddenly seemed lost in his own mind. "Not now... I'm not giving up on life now... I have to save the world for Ceodore's sake," he murmured to himself.

Rosa could hear him, and she just smiled gently. They walked along together, and then Ceodore peeled away from Edge and fell back to join them.

"What are you two looking so serious about?" he asked accusingly. "Mom!" he cried, sounding antagonized. "I bet you were telling him about that time I peed my pants on Cid's airship!" His face clouded over. "I was only five, and I told you I had to go before we left! But you wouldn't listen! It's not my fault! But you and Dad and Cid still laugh about it to this day!"

He was about to continue to fume, but Rosa cut him off with a laugh. "Oh, Ceodore. I wasn't telling him about that."

Ceodore's face turned red. "Crap," he muttered, realizing that he had given away one of his most shameful secrets in front of his lover. "Ha ha ha," he laughed weakly. "I was totally kidding, of course," he bluffed. "I've never wet my pants." He glanced at Kain nervously.

But the man simply smiled pleasantly at him, and mercifully changed the subject. "Looks like we can go down from here," he commented, gesturing to the steep downwards incline that Rydia and Edge were currently pondering.

"Do you think it's safe?" Rydia mused. She seized up suddenly. "Oh... this is strange, but... I feel the King and Queen's presence here."

Ceodore cocked his head in confusion. "King and Queen? You mean my mom and dad?"

Rydia shook her head. "No, the King and Queen of Eidolons. Leviathan and Asura. I just know they're down here!" And with that, she took off running down the slope.

"Oy! Rydia! Wait up!" Edge called to his not-so-secret lover, then hurried off after her.

"Well, I guess we're going this way," Rosa said, and then stepped gingerly down the pebbled path. Kain and Ceodore followed her.

They made their way through the eerie underground caverns, finally catching up to Edge and Rydia. They were kneeling on the ground, inspecting shards of something. Rydia looked up at them as they approached. "Looks like a crystal, but it's shattered," she appraised.

"Creepy," Ceodore said. He stooped as well and picked up a piece, turning it over in his hands. "It feels kind of warm," he commented.

"I don't like the sight of shattered crystals," Rosa said worriedly. "That's not a good sign."

And indeed it wasn't, for the party was suddenly faced with a horrible monster with two demon like arms. Rosa cried out that she had heard Cecil telling her about fighting this same creature many years ago in Baron Castle, and then the party fell into battle.

After a brief struggle, the creature was defeated, and the party paused for a breath before continuing on. Ceodore was sitting on a rock and relacing his boots when Ursula sidled over and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said simply.

"Hey," Ceodore responded. They had been friends for a long time, as their parents were both old friends and rulers of neighboring nations. "What's up?" he asked.

"So, you've got a real boyfriend now," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Ceodore said. "So?"

"Not slutting it up anymore?"

Ceodore huffed. "I never _slutted it up_."

Ursula laughed. "You know what I mean. That messing around with your classmates."

"That was nothing," Ceodore said, rolling his eyes. "Not like you can talk. Who licked all over her best friend's boobs?"

Ursula turned red. "I never should have told you that!" she spat, folding her arms over her chest and turning away.

"Ursula, Ursula, come on," Ceodore laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

"I know," Ursula sighed, turning back to him. "Anyway..." She easily fell back into a friendly gossiping mood. "So, you guys have done it and all?"

Ceodore cut his eyes at her. "You know we've done it." He groaned. "Apparently, everyone does. I guess I'm kind of loud."

Ursula laughed. "Yeah, you're a bit of a screamer. People were gathering around your door and having a good old time listening."

Ceodore froze and turned red. "Please don't tell me that," he moaned, holding his head in his hands.

Ursula shrugged. "Well, it's true. I think Palom got the biggest kick out of it. He's so nasty."

"I hate that douchebag," Ceodore muttered.

"Well, I shooed everyone away," Ursula said virtuously.

Ceodore scoffed at this. "Ha! Just so you could listen in peace!"

"You know me too well!" Ursula laughed. "Damn boy, but you can moan like a pro. I can't even imagine what awesome things that guy was doing to you in there. You were braying like an animal in heat."

"Shut the fuck up," Ceodore muttered, but he was smiling slightly.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing, slut," Ursula told him.

"You're the slut," Ceodore insisted playfully.

Ursula laughed, then her expression turned serious. "Hey. Don't die, okay?"

"Of course not," Ceodore assured her. "Who would you have to talk to then?"

Ursula smiled gratefully. They hugged and then Ursula hopped off to rejoin her father.

Ceodore rose to his feet and crossed the large barren hall, over to where Kain was talking with Edge. "You ready to keep moving?" Kain asked him, resisting the urge to scoop him up in his arms with all his might.

"Mmm," Ceodore assented. He was also holding back from embracing Kain.

"Let's go," Kain told Edge. The group continued onward, fighting grotesque lunar creatures as they went. Some were small enough that the lead party breezed by, leaving them for the second and third groups to tackle. But some were impassable, so again and again Ceodore and company fell into battle.

They came across another crystal, which shattered right in front of them. Then the party was immediately accosted by three strange women. Once again, Rosa recalled Cecil telling her about such a battle, and the group readied itself for combat.

The fight was lengthy, and when it was over, everyone gladly retreated into tents at the save point. Traveling down into the moon had taken more time than they realized, and everyone was getting pretty exhausted.

Edge made a big deal about erecting a small tent in the far corner of the area. "I need my privacy," he stated. "No big group sleepovers for me." But he was winking at Rydia, who gave him a disgusted look and stalked away, only to slink back into his tent when no one was looking.

Rosa smiled at her son. "I'll be staying with Harley, dear. Edward is watching over your father, so that'll be more convenient." Ceodore nodded at her, and she walked to the twin tents set up in the center of the room.

Ceodore moved close to Kain, who was putting up a small tent as well. "Hey, got a tent partner yet?" he asked in a low, teasing voice.

Kain bit his lip. "I was thinking about asking Cid..." he mused playfully.

"Oh, shut up," Ceodore said, shoving him. They looked around, then slipped into the tent together.

As soon as it was secured behind them, Ceodore pounced on Kain, kissing him passionately. Kain took him by the shoulders, breaking his mouth free and gasping for air. "Ceodore," he whispered. "People will be able to hear us..."

"So?" Ceodore said, shrugging his shoulders. "They've all heard it already."

"Yes, but..." Kain took a deep breath. "Now we _know _that they are hearing it. That's very different."

"I don't care," Ceodore argued, lunging forward and rubbing his lithe body all over Kain's. "I just want you."

"Ceodore," Kain panted, struggling with the boy. "Whoa, whoa...."

Ceodore smiled up at him, his hands on Kain's waistband. "How about this?" he offered. "I'll suck you off. I've never gotten to finish you that way before. You want to at least be able to do that, in case the world ends, right?" he appealed to Kain. Kain groaned in pleasure, offering no resistance as his pants were removed. "Besides, that will keep my mouth full and I'll be quiet for once," Ceodore commented, his hand around Kain's already hard shaft. He licked the tip, and Kain clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Here goes," Ceodore said, then took Kain's cock in his mouth. He rubbed his wet lips over the ridged head, moving his mouth up and down while glancing up at Kain through his lashes. Kain was in absolute ecstasy, his moans muffled by the hand fixed over his mouth.

Ceodore sucked it softly at first, then bobbed his head up and down, tasting each inch of Kain's cock. He brought his lips all the way to the base, relaxing his throat so that the head of Kain's cock could rest there. Kain gave a soft whimper, his free hand now tangled in Ceodore's hair.

Ceodore pulled his mouth off completely, then ran the tip of his tongue up and down the length of Kain's organ. It was a long way to go, as Kain was rather well endowed, but Ceodore greatly enjoyed the trip. He rolled his tongue around the head, then went back down below the base and licked at Kain's scrotum as he gently massaged it with his hand. "Ah, ahhh, Ceodore..." Kain moaned through the palm of his hand.

Ceodore smiled, continuing to tease his older lover. He moved to the side, flicking his tongue out at Kain's inner thigh, then he glanced upwards with a naughty expression. His right hand lifted Kain's scrotum as his left hand eased the man's thigh up and back, then he lowered his head and teased Kain's entrance with his tongue. Kain's whole body shuddered, and pleased obscenities issued forth from his now uncovered lips as Ceodore pleasured him in new ways.

Ceodore's tongue traced a circle around the sensitive ring of flesh, and his hand reached up to stroke at Kain's achingly hard erection. Kain trembled, his whole body feeling as if it would turn to jelly from Ceodore's ministrations. "Pl-please, Ceodore," he rasped. "It's too good... p-put your mouth... back on my cock," he begged.

Ceodore complied, taking Kain between his lips and sucking at his length energetically. "Oh, God," Kain moaned softly. "I can't... I can't take it. Ceodore...oh, Ceodore!" he cried weakly, then pushed his hips upwards as he released powerfully into the boy's mouth.

Ceodore swallowed it effortlessly, pulling at him to get every drop out. He lashed the slit with his tongue a few more times before sliding upwards to snuggle with his happily shaking lover. "I finally got to taste you," he purred in satisfaction.

"Yeah," Kain breathed, not sure which taste Ceodore was referring to.

As if he picked up on it, Ceodore nuzzled Kain's neck. "You really liked _that_, didn't you?" he whispered, tilting his head up to breathe in Kain's ear.

Kain understood his meaning clearly this time. "Yeah," he admitted. "It surprised me a bit. That it was so good, I mean."

"I'm glad," Ceodore breathed. "Do it to me again?" he asked alluringly.

"Of course," Kain responded, looking very eager.

Ceodore sat up, smiling happily, and wriggled out of his pants. He lay on his back on the bedroll, parting his legs and then bending his knees up towards his chest. He held his thighs open, and gazed at Kain encouragingly. "Go on," he begged, his eyes half lidded.

Kain murmured something, then dropped to his hands and knees, putting his face between Ceodore's thighs. His tongue visited the boy's erection and scrotum momentarily, then traveled downwards to his hole. Kain placed his hands on the back of Ceodore's thighs, where they met his ass, and pressed back as he laved his tongue over the tiny spot.

"Mmm! Ohhh!" Ceodore cried, then realized how loud he was being. He stuffed his hand in his mouth and bit it viciously as Kain continued to service him. "Mmph!" came his muffled voice.

"Oh, Ceodore," Kain murmured between licks. "I love doing this to you."

"Ohhhh, Kain," Ceodore moaned through his hand. "Ohhhh...." He reached down and stroked at himself with his other hand, whimpering pitifully in desire.

Kain inserted one slippery finger, as he kept licking around it. "I want to make you come, Ceodore," he whispered, moving the finger in and out, and gazing up adoringly at his lover.

Ceodore removed the well bitten hand from his mouth to speak. "I'm close," he panted, then quickly stuffed it back in his mouth to stifle his delighted cry as Kain struck his pleasure spot inside with the tip of his finger. He pumped rapidly at himself, his body clenching around Kain's digit as he worked himself to the brink. "Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm!" he moaned, then sprayed gloriously all over his whole abdomen in a series of spurts.

Kain removed his finger, then kissed his way upwards to Ceodore's penis. He licked the dripping head, making Ceodore shudder in ecstasy, then he proceeded to bathe Ceodore's stomach clean with his tongue. Ceodore had to shove his hand back into his mouth to keep from screaming with happiness as he watched Kain work industriously.

When he was done, Ceodore trembled and took his hand out of his mouth. "I can't believe you licked that all up," he breathed.

"I love the way you taste," Kain said simply, laying down next to Ceodore and pulling him in close. Their mouths met, kissing with closed lips at first; then they both realized that neither minded the taste of himself, and they slipped their tongues past each others lips, kissing deeply.

Kain pulled back after a few minutes and gazed into Ceodore's cornflower blue eyes. "Let's get some rest now," he suggested.

"Mmm," Ceodore assented. He gave Kain one more quick kiss. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too, my darling Ceodore," Kain responded, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him protectively. "More than anything in the world."

Ceodore sighed in satisfaction, nestling his head in the crook of Kain's neck and shoulder, then fell asleep immediately. Kain nuzzled his nose in Ceodore's soft hair, and drifted off to sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The group continued down the spiral into the moon, eventually coming to a large, pillared area where a dark figure awaited them. As it turned around, Rosa and Kain gasped. "It's...Cecil!" Rosa cried out.

"Yes. I am the REAL Cecil," the dark knight boomed, stepping closer. "And your journey ends here."

"What?" Ceodore cried. He readied his sword. "You're definitely not my dad!"

The party fell into battle, but balance was terribly skewed in favor of the dark knight. His power was immense, and he quickly brought the team to their knees. "Foolish shells," he cackled cruelly, raising his dark blade for the final attack.

Suddenly, Cecil rushed in, slashing wildly. "No!" he cried, knocking the dark knight away from his family and friends.

"Cecil!" Rosa exclaimed, clutching her chest. She took the opportunity to cast a healing spell on the group, and then they all rose back up to their feet.

Cecil and the Dark Knight were staring each other down. "You're a worthless shell," the dark knight told Cecil. "I will destroy you once and for all."

"No," Cecil said calmly. "I've been to the bottom of my soul, and back out. I will never allow darkness to take over me again." And with a mighty cry, he struck down the shadow of himself.

The doppelganger disappeared, and the light was back in Cecil's eyes as he turned around to face his companions. "I'm back," he said softly, with a gentle smile.

"Cecil!" Rosa cried, hurrying forward to embrace him.

"Dad!" Ceodore shouted in excitement, joining in on the hug.

Everyone was touched as they watched the royal family rejoicing. But no one was more glad than Kain, who was extremely grateful that he could help his old friend regain his senses. His chest felt warm and light, seeing the pure delight and relief on all their faces.

He waited patiently until Cecil glanced over, and smiled warmly at his best friend. "It's good to see you again, my friend." They embraced, clapping each other on the back, then Cecil had a question. "Kain, where have you been all this time?"

"Living on Mount Ordeals," Kain answered.

Ceodore bit the inside of his cheek. "Dad, were you able to hear or understand anything that was going on for the past few days?"

Cecil slowly shook his head. "No, not really. It was like...being underwater and trying to hear and see people above the water. Some things got through, but false images and nightmare visions were jumbled up with it as well." He shuddered as he turned to his wife, pulling her in close with an arm around her waist. "Darling, I could hear you telling me you loved me...but I also saw horrible visions of you being hurt."

"Oh, sweetie..." Rosa murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm all right, of course."

Cecil nodded. "I know. And Ceodore, I heard you begging me to come to my senses, and I tried to hard to speak to you, but I couldn't. It was incredibly frustrating."

Ceodore fidgeted a bit. "What else did you hear me say, Dad?" he asked tremulously.

Cecil thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, but it was just a jumble of words..." Ceodore began to exhale in relief, then froze as Cecil gave a dry laugh. "Of course, I had strange visions of you, as well." He shuddered again. "I dreamt that you said that you and Kain were in love, and then I had horrible nightmares of the two of you...no!" He broke off, ill stricken.

Kain swayed a bit on his feet, and Ceodore took a deep breath. "Dad, well, you see...I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

Rosa's voice burst out suddenly, interrupting him before he could go on. "The airship crashed, Cecil!" she blurted out. Cecil turned to her, his mouth opening in shock. "Yes, it was horrible. We hate to break it to you this way. The Red Wings ship that Ceodore was traveling on went down. Of course, mercifully, he survived, but the others..."

Cecil looked horrified. "Commander Biggs?" he asked cautiously.

Ceodore shook his head sadly. "Everyone died..."

Rosa went on quickly before Ceodore could try to continue his confession. "And you see, the ship went down and Ceodore was alone and hurt and scared, and Kain came across him and helped him, and when he heard Baron was in trouble, of course he joined with Ceodore and they came back to Baron and they're just very good friends!" She gasped for breath as she finished her somewhat winded explanation.

Cecil sighed heavily. "I'm very distressed to hear about the crew...but of course I'm relieved that you're safe, my son." He put a hand on Ceodore's shoulder, then looked at Kain. "Thank you for taking care of him, Kain. You're a good friend."

Kain wilted a bit under his friend's earnestly grateful gaze. "Well, let's keep moving," Cecil said decisively, and the group continued onward.

Ceodore sidled up next to Kain the first chance he got. "Um, that was awkward..." he said.

Kain swallowed hard. "Yeah, you've got that right."

Ceodore glanced over at him nervously. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that we definitely can't tell your dad."

Ceodore chewed his lower lip. "That's all right? You're not like...thinking that we have to break up now, are you?"

The anxiety in Ceodore's voice was evident, and Kain gave him a comforting smile as he repressed the urge to hold the boy. "Of course not." His hand briefly rested on Ceodore's back, quickly enough that anyone watching wouldn't take note of it, but long enough for Ceodore to sigh in relief at the reassuring contact. "I love you, Ceodore," Kain said in a low voice. "I'm not giving you up. Not ever. We'll figure out some way to tell your father...when this is all over."

Ceodore smiled over at him. "Yeah, you're right. This isn't the time or place for it. We'll sit him down when we get back to Castle Baron."

Kain tried to hide his amused grin. "Back to Castle Baron?" he echoed. "Ceodore, are you asking me to move in with you?"

Ceodore's face turned red. "W-Well, I just assumed..." he stammered.

"You don't want to come live in the mountains with me?" Kain teased.

"Hell no," Ceodore replied. He groaned and rubbed his sore neck. "I can't wait until I can get back in my bed!"

"I can't wait to get in your bed, either," Kain growled softly.

Ceodore blushed again, but this time, it was a pleased glow. He glanced back at the rest of the group. "Hmm, no chance we're going to take a rest soon, is there?"

"Why, are you tired?" Kain teased him.

"No, I just want to get in a tent with you," Ceodore purred back.

Kain groaned softly. "Oh, damn. If the world wasn't about to end, I would SO fake an injury right now so we could stop," he laughed. Ceodore laughed as well, and the group continued on.

A rest was finally taken many hours later, at the request of Queen Rosa. Kain and Ceodore were the most eager tent pitchers in the pack, hurriedly helping each other put up the shelter. Armor was unbuckled and laid aside as quickly as possible, then they slid inside. "Mmm, Ceodore," Kain murmured softly, as they shared a kiss. "I don't even care about actually resting. I just want to kiss every inch of your body while I can."

"Oh, Kain," Ceodore sighed. Then he frowned slightly. "But you know, maybe this isn't the best idea," he whispered. "I'm not totally sure if people can hear us or not...it didn't matter before, but now... we can't risk Dad hearing us."

Kain looked serious. "Shit, you're right," he agreed, then he sighed heavily. "Damn it."

"We can still cuddle," Ceodore offered. "And we can actually get that rest we're supposed to be getting."

Kain smiled mischievously at him. "I don't think I can press my body against yours without getting completely turned on."

"Me neither," Ceodore replied. "Still, we'll have to figure something out." He nuzzled himself up to Kain with a contented sigh.

Kain embraced him tightly, kissing the top of his head. They lay in silence for a while, then Ceodore giggled. "I can feel that, Kain," he said.

"Feel what?" Kain asked innocently.

"Um, the giant fucking boner boring a hole in my thigh."

"I can't help it," Kain pointed out.

"Well, think about something unsexy."

"I can't, not with you right here!"

Ceodore laughed softly. "Hey, think about my dad busting in this tent and seeing us. Does that make you lose your boner?"

"Shit, yes," Kain swore. He shuddered at the thought.

Then, as if on cue, and to both of their horrors, the tent flap was ripped open and Cecil's angry face appeared. Kain and Ceodore released their hold on each other as quickly as they could, sitting up and scooting away at lightning speed. A stream of furious, confused words babbled forth from Cecil's mouth, as Kain covered his face in shame, and Ceodore groaned and clenched his fists. "Who the fuck told him?" he muttered.

"Palom!" Cecil answered him, in midstream of more angry curses. "Palom told me!"

"Arg! I always _knew _he was a douchebag!" Ceodore groaned. "I hate that fucker!"

"You watch your mouth!" Cecil shouted at him. "And seriously?" He seemed to have gotten control over language once again. "Seriously, Ceodore?"

"Yeah, _seriously_, Dad!" Ceodore shouted back at him. "So what?"

"So what? SO WHAT?" Cecil bellowed. "You're the heir to the throne of Baron, that's what! This is completely unacceptable! And with my best friend, of all people?" Kain melted a little more into his puddle of shame and guilt in the corner, as father and son continued to argue.

"How does that make me any less fit to be a ruler, huh?" Ceodore spat.

"How can you produce any heirs?" Cecil screamed in frustration.

"Who fucking cares? That's a long way off! And anyway, how did _you _become king, huh?" Ceodore countered.

Cecil's rage was momentarily stemmed as he was caught off guard. "I...I was adopted by the king..." he admitted. Ceodore just folded his arms across his chest and said nothing else.

Cecil sank to his knees, and held his head. "I just can't believe it...I just can't believe it..." he murmured over and over.

Ceodore sighed wearily. "Well, believe it, Dad. Kain and I are in love and you just have to deal with it."

Kain finally spoke up, looking utterly mournful. "I can't even begin to apologize for this, Cecil..." he began.

Cecil just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You don't need to apologize, Kain. I know how easily you get led astray. I'm sure Ceodore masterminded this."

Ceodore fumed. "Why does everyone assume I was the aggressor? I mean, I _was_, but come on!"

Kain mumbled pitifully to himself. "And why does everyone think I'm such a weak minded pushover?"

Rosa appeared then, looking pained. She had tried to stay out of the fight, not wanting to be too close to Cecil when he was in a rage, but now that he was collapsed, she felt like she had to support her husband. She laid her hand on his shoulder, but said nothing.

Cecil uncovered his face, but just stared at the ground. "Rosa..." he began, and Rosa winced, knowing the question that was coming. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

She hesitated, then sighed. "Yes. Yes, I knew."

"How could you allow it?" Cecil bemoaned.

"How could I stop it?" Rosa asked gently. "You know Ceodore does what he wishes. And..." She glanced up at the two lovers. Ceodore was steaming, a pout on his face, and Kain still looked mortified. "They really do care about each other, Cecil. Kain protects Ceodore. I doubt he would have survived without Kain's help. And poor Kain, he's been so lonely for so long..."

Cecil appeared to soften slightly, but he said nothing. Ceodore dropped the pout, and sighed. "Dad, I love Kain. We weren't going to tell you until the journey was over, because we knew you'd be upset, and this mission is much more important." He wrung his hands slightly. "Could we possibly just put this argument aside until all this is over?"

Cecil nodded begrudgingly, standing up, but suddenly pointed a finger authoritatively down at them. "But you two are NOT to share a tent any longer!"

Ceodore's anger returned full force. "No! You can't stop me!"

Rosa got in between them. "Please, please..." she begged. "Let's not argue. Cecil, come on. Let's go back to our tent. We need some rest."

"But they're going to be in that tent together... doing things..." Cecil complained.

Rosa gave an exhausted sigh, her eyes rolling up into her head. "They won't be _doing things_. They'll just be resting."

"They were _doing things_ when I got there," Cecil argued. He glared at Ceodore. "I _saw _you," he said accusingly. "With your arms around each other."

"We were just laying together! That's ALL!" Ceodore barked back, grateful that for once they hadn't been furiously rubbing all over each other while in the tent. He shivered as he imagined several of the things his father could have burst in on at another time. Kain's face buried in his ass probably had to be the worst of them.

"Cecil, let's go," Rosa insisted, tugging on his arm. Cecil reluctantly followed her, flashing one more annoyed glance back at his son.

Ceodore and Kain retreated back into the tent. "Well, that went great," Ceodore said sarcastically.

"At least he didn't murder us," Kain pointed out, then his eyes widened. "Oh, Ceodore, you're trembling." He wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Yeah, well, I'm scared," Ceodore admitted, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Scared of what?" Kain squeezed him tighter.

"Scared that Dad's not going to let us be together," Ceodore said, his voice shaking.

"Oh, Ceodore," Kain said, clucking his tongue as he took Ceodore's chin in hand and tilted it up for a soft kiss. "No one can force us apart." He smiled. "Remember, I can always take you away to live with me in the mountains, where no one will ever find us."

Ceodore managed a laugh. "Ha! But what about my comfy bed?"

"I'll build you one."

"Out of what? Leaves and cockatrice feathers?"

"Sure, why not?" Kain said confidently. "Anything to make you happy."

"Oh, Kain..." Ceodore sighed, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Kain's chest.

"Ceodore," Kain murmured softly. "I love you. More than anything in the world. I'll stay by your side forever."

Ceodore reached up, wrapping his arms around Kain's neck. His eyes were slowly seeping tears again, but this time, they were happy ones. They kissed tenderly, and then settled down to the ground for a nap in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I have a coauthor for this chapter! SaferEmerald graciously stepped in and wrote the battles with the Four Fiends and did it way more justice than I ever could have! I only did minor grammatical editing. Enjoy! (This very, VERY long chapter!)  
**

The adventurers packed up their tents a few hours later and prepared to forge onward. "Whoa, what's with the hair?" Edge laughed, cocking an eyebrow at Kain as the man clipped his dragoon headgear into place.

Kain patted his tightly French braided hair and sighed. "Well..." he began.

Ceodore put his hands on his hips. "I had to find something to do with my hands!" he complained.

"That," Kain finished, giving a sheepish smile.

Ceodore smiled and reached out, stroking the silky blond braid. "It does look good, though," he murmured.

At that moment, Cecil walked by and glared at them before stalking on. Ceodore dropped Kain's braid. "What? What's your problem?!" he shouted after his father. "I'm just touching his hair! God, you're annoying!" He muttered to himself as he pulled his armor on. "When I turn eighteen, I'm going to celebrate by riding you and being as loud as I can just to piss him off once he can't do anything about it."

Kain blushed, snapping on his gauntlets. "Shall we continue?" He coughed apologetically.

As the group moved on, Kain fell into conversation with Edge, and Ceodore used the opportunity to peel away and step into stride alongside Palom, who was walking beside his apprentice Leonora, and behind his sometimes girlfriend, Luca. Palom raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Ceodore?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Don't you dare ask me 'what's up' like you don't know," Ceodore fumed. "I can't believe you told my dad about me and Kain! Why? How could you?"

Palom sighed, and ran a hand through his long chestnut colored bangs. "Look, dude, your dad deserved to know." He shrugged. "It's just best to be truthful about these kinds of things."

Ceodore sucked his teeth for a minute, before nodding and saying, "You're right, Palom," in an eerily calm tone of voice. He turned to Leonora and smiled widely. "Oh, Leonora, have you met Luca?" He gestured at the redhead walking a few steps ahead, who turned at looked over her shoulder at the mention of her name. Ceodore continued. "She's Palom's girlfriend. Or, excuse me, '_the hot piece of dwarf ass he bangs sometimes_.'" Palom started to say something, his face getting red, but Ceodore railroaded right over him. "And Luca, you've probably met Leonora. '_Angel in the street, devil in the bed_', right, Palom?"

Leonora was shocked, Palom was stunned, and Luca was beyond pissed. "You told me Epopts had to be celibate, you asshole!" she shouted, stopping dead in her tracks and getting up in Palom's face. "So you're fucking her too?"

Leonora's white cheeks were very pink. "You told me I was the only one!" she bemoaned, her delicate hand pressing against her chest.

Ceodore just smirked as he added the cherry to the sundae. "Oh, and he's cheating on the both of you with two strippers from the Queen's Bounty Pub. Ta ta!" Then he flashed Palom an innocent look. "They deserve to know," he said virtuously.

Palom seethed. "I'll get you, asshole!"

Ceodore just laughed. "With what? You already played your only card by telling my dad about me and Kain. I'm only sleeping with one person because I'm not a massive man whore like you. Douchebag!" He then darted away as quickly as he could before Palom could cast Firaga on him.

"Hey, I want an explanation, NOW!" Luca roared. Ceodore glanced back over his shoulder to see her gripping her heavy dwarven hammer in a very menacing way.

"Baby, I can explain," Palom whimpered, sinking to his knees.

"Serves him right," Ceodore murmured triumphantly, and hurried towards the front of the group to rejoin the rest of the lead team.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kain asked.

"Squashing a little black bug," Ceodore said breezily.

The party made their way to the next floor, where paths to four rooms branched out from the center. There was a stillness in the air. Something unfamiliar, something alien. They only knew that what they would face next would test them, pushing them to their limits.

"Which way should we go?" Kain asked tentatively. Even he was scared and almost trembling, but he had to appear strong for Ceodore. He tried his hardest keep his composure, as Ceodore softly squeezed his hand.

They gazed around to the four rooms. One of the entrances seemed completely black, almost empty. This scared them the most, putting the fear right into them. As such, the group nodded to each other after looking into the dark doorway.

Ceodore and Kain were inseparable as they walked into the room, and as they stepped a few feet in; they noticed a small, fading glimmer. It was another crystal. As they approached it, it shattered. An ominous presence filled the room.

"I am Lich, fiend of the Earth! Your journey ends here warriors, prepare yourself!" a deep, cruel voice howled. And with that, the Fiend of the Earth Crystal arose. The party had not noticed the bones lying on the ground, the skull wearing a blue helmet with a long, red fluff coming from it. The ground seemed to waver in front of them, appearing as a robe that surrounded the large skeleton. The very image of this creature gave Rosa the chills, and Ceodore stood by her side, with Kain right next to Ceodore.

As the party was barely prepared and almost in shock, the fiend's robe flew over all of them, blocking their sight. From the ground, skeleton-like hands grabbed at their feet, trying to trap them as Lich finally appeared, his eyes burning yellow and wailed with a screech, mockingly so as he flung himself at Rosa, attempting to go after what he thought was the weak, feeble white mage. He made a cowardly attempt, attacking from behind.

"Mom, watch out!" Ceodore cried out. With that, Rosa swiftly turned around and cast a spell of protection on herself. This knocked the fiend back, catching him off guard. Lich snarled, and the blanketing robe was removed from over their heads, and Lich regained his composure.

"You fared quite well against my initial attack, which is a feat in and of itself," the demon sneered, "but I'm through playing games! You will all taste the bitterness of death before I'm through!"

With that threat, Kain jumped into the air, seemingly gone. Lich laughed, thinking to himself that Kain had saved himself by running away. Lich was narcissistic, believing himself to be all powerful.

"Look at that, one of your own abandoned you!" he chuckled.

Lich began waving his hand in the air, attempting to cast a spell. As the room grew darker, the spell almost came to fruition; but before it could, Kain came down in a flash. Lich let out a mighty wail as his arm was cut right off. Kain had been watching and waiting from above for the proper moment to strike, and he hit his target with deadly accuracy.

As Lich began to reassemble himself, Edge jumped forward with two of his small swords being held upside down, his arms in an X-formation. He flew at the overbearing skeleton, and slashed out, cutting his robes into tatters and shattering the bones. Lich gave a painful howl as the bones and robe fell the ground.

Kain, Rosa, and Edge were panting, seemingly out of breath. Kain smiled at Ceodore.

"You did the smart thing, staying back and letting us fight," Kain cheerfully told Ceodore.

Ceodore gave a loud "Hmph" before he walked over to Lich's remains and kicked the robe that lay next them. With that, Lich's eyes flamed red, and his fallen arm took a hold of Ceodore.

"Ceodore, NO!" Kain shouted as he made his way to the boy and the fiend holding him. As Lich continued holding onto Ceodore, Ceodore's strength began to wane. His vision had tunneled and was getting smaller.

Rosa attempted to cast various healing spells from afar, but it was no good. Lich's death-grip was too strong. Kain jumped into the air and Rosa and Rydia together muttered a quick prayer. Kain's lance begin to shine black and white, and he thrust his spear right into the skull of the fiend, shattering it, and finally ending Lich once and for all.

Ceodore had passed out, and Rosa was quick to cast curative spells on him, which finally started to work. Kain gave Ceodore a great smile as he awakened, thankful that his lover was alive.

"Was that death himself?" Ceodore asked, his voice shaking as he sat up. "I felt a sudden dread course through my veins...."

"That was no elemental archfiend," Kain reflected, letting out a deep breath.

"That enemy was like none we've seen before," Rosa added nervously. "Are there others like this still ahead?"

"What is in store for us in this strange place?" Rydia asked with a tremble in her voice.

Edge finally chimed in, "This is a bad omen. I don't like this place one bit."

Together, they all walked out of the room, but Kain's smile and turn into a frown, and he turned and gave Ceodore a disappointed and almost angry look. "What were you thinking back there, Ceodore? You could've gotten yourself killed and then...I....I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah well I'm alive, aren't-" Ceodore was quickly cut off by his mother's tongue.

"Next time you might not be so lucky, Ceodore! You've got to drop this arrogant attitude before we continue on, or you're off the team."

Ceodore huffed, and went silent as they trudged on back to what seemed to be the central hub.

"Well, that's one down." Edge chimed in. "Which should we go to next?"

They all eyed up a room on the opposite side of where they had fought Lich. The entrance glowed red, and they all looked to each other for confirmation, and nodded. They made their way to the next room, and when they entered, they felt overcome by a searing heat.

"Ceodore, you'd better be careful this time..." Kain thought to himself.

They approached the crystal, which had started to dim when they entered the room.

"Hee hee hee..." a snake-like voice hissed. "So you are the onessssss who dared to dissssssssturb the great Marilith'sssssss slumber? I will not let you wressssst my fire force away from me...Inssssssstead, you will be burnt so ccccccinderssssssssss by my flames!"

As the voice spoke its last words, the crystal shattered, and the room grew quiet. Nothing was happening, and so the group of five huddled together in a star formation, all looking outwardly. None of them had looked behind themselves, and were all struck down from behind as a snake-beast hanging from the ceiling with the torso of a woman with six arms, each wielding a large blade, spun its top half with its swords stretched out.

The beast opened its mouth, a searing heat emanating from it. They all turned around to look at her and without hesitation, Rydia muttered yet another prayer, and Marilith's mouth was so overcome with a cold force that it couldn't continue producing the fireball in her mouth. She hissed violently, and the team moved outward as Marilith fell to the ground.

"You'll ssssssssssssee," Marilith hissed, "Nothing can overcome the searing heat of my flamessssssss!"

Marilith swung her swords at the team with such ferocity that the blades caught fire, and she began slashing wildly and violently. In doing so, she struck a harsh blow to Kain's back, knocking him down. The flame permeating from the sword had helped the sword slashed deeper, and actually went through Kain's armor and slashed his back terribly.

The fiend was not finished, and struck yet another blow to Edge, causing his robes to catch fire. Rydia, as quickly as she could, screamed out a prayer this time, and a well of water swelled from mid-air, and lost its form right above edge, spilling down on him and putting out the fire before it could be too much of a problem.

Ceodore, unable to bear the sight of his love in pain, cast a strong healing spell that sealed the wound and Kain quickly regained his strength.

"You are quite formidable advissssssssariessss," Marilith snarled, "But it will be a cold day in HELL before you desssssstroy me!"

Marilith was surprisingly quick for her large size, and was able to slither and scale up the walls much like any snake. Rydia hurled quick ice spells at the fiend, but Marilith cut the ice shards in half and melted them with her swords any time the ice got too close.

Kain was growing furious, and hurled his spear with such strength and speed that it stuck Marilith right to the wall. She was pinned. The team grinned in unison, and Edge flung himself at the large snake, wanting revenge for what she had done to his armor. Edge clung right to Marilith's lower half, and in her rage she swung down at him as hard as she could. Edge just smiled and waited for the right moment, jumping away with ninja speed as the blade was an inch from his body.

Marilith hadn't even noticed, and as a result, cut most of her lower half right off. The fiend wailed, spewing fire from its mouth in a blind rage. Rosa cast a magical barrier of the party, the searing heat almost voiding its effect. The fiend continued to rage, spewing lava all over her body, and in moments, was nothing more than a small puddle of putrid lava.

"How many more of these crystals must we face!?" Ceodore asked begrudgingly.

"That was no simple monster minion," Kain said, still panting.

"It's just one after another!" Edge screamed. "What is going on here!?"

"She was the protector of the fire crystal," Rosa uttered daintily.

"That wasn't any old monster...." Rydia said with a tremble in her voice. "...Something tells me it wasn't that at all."

The team strolled out of the room. And took a breather on a nearby staircase, as they decided which room they should go into next.

The group settled on the room south of Lich's. It was emanating a blue light, and what little light was in the dungeon seemed to be reflected off of water. They approached the room, and it was empty except for the crystal in the center, emanating a calm and waning blue aura. They approached the crystal, and once again they heard an ominous voice, seemingly coming from underwater somewhere, being very difficult to make out.

"Oh ho ho..." the strange voice spoke. "You dare to challenge Kraken, the Fiend of Water? Do you honestly wish to throw your lives away so quickly?"

And with that, the crystal shattered. The rock beneath them began to rumble and crack, knocking the team off of their feet. From within the cracks and fissures, water flowed forth, and in front of them, a large, blue Octopus-like beast beast through the water and the ground as it laughed harshly.

"You've fought quite well... it's a feat that you even made it down here," the Kraken gurgled, "but you'll go no further. The Kraken shall dispose of you all! There is no escape, ha ha ha!"

The Kraken swung one of his mighty, large tentacles, but Edge and Kain were able to jump over it. Rydia, Rosa, and Ceodore were slammed harshly into a wall, hard enough to break some of the rock formation.

Edge and Kain continued to quickly dodge the large, albeit swift tentacles. They struck their blades into the Kraken, cutting off a few of its tentacles. Both were blindsided however from the side with yet another tentacle, slamming them into a wall. Kain and Edge cried out in pain, and Ceodore and Rosa quickly cast healing spells on both of them. Once again, Edge and Kain lunged for an attack on the fearsome beast.

The Kraken just laughed as it brought forth a flood of water so powerful that it slammed both of the warriors back into the wall, just as hard, if not harder than an attack from one of the fiend's tentacles. The team was out of breath. They had cut off a few tentacles, but there were so many that it seemed to be a moot method of attack. Kain and Edge realized that they would have to make it past the sea of tentacles and deliver an attack to the main body of the beast, or its head.

They decided to go for one large, piercing attack. Kain held Edge in one arm, as Edge held his blades out, and Kain did the same with his spear. The flew forward at seemingly light speed, cutting through crowds of tentacles. They were eventually slowed however as the resistance became too much, and the Kraken slammed them all back against the wall with a tidal wave.

The team was disheartened, and the Kraken just stood before them, laughing. Then, before the team could react, the room was half-filled with water, and each was swiftly snared into a tentacle, which began constricting them like large snakes.

"You didn't REALLY think you could defeat me did you?" The Kraken said with a chuckle, as he continued to squeeze his victims. "You are nothing compared to a fiend. If Lich or Marilith hadn't been so cocky and had taken you on at their full strength, you wouldn't have even made it this far."

Those words chilled Ceodore to the bone, and reminded him of how he had been so arrogant when they party had dealt with Lich, and what almost happened to him. But the thoughts were beginning to fade as the Kraken squeezed him tighter.

A large crack was heard, and the entire team screamed in agony as half of their bones cracked and broke under the immense pressure. Rydia was becoming furious as she saw Edge and the others in pain, and began to shout out various spells. Her hands were bound though, and she wasn't able to do much. She screamed for Ramuh, and so he appeared.

"You've gone too far, Kraken." The wise, sagely old man spoke to him sternly. "This ends NOW!"

With that, lighting burst forth from Ramuh's staff and zapped the Kraken right in his head with several lightning bolts. It had done little at first because Kraken was holding onto the humans, but he had dropped them, and before they could land in the water, Rosa immediately cast a floating spell on the party with what strength she had left, and they avoided touching the electrified water. The Kraken, Fiend of Water, wailed in agony as he was fried to a crisp, reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes.

The group, however, was in so much pain that they couldn't move. Ramuh and the other eidolons gathered around the team, and blessed them with a healing light, as they faded away, and their voices could be heard echoing.

"Please save our father...." the voices whispered as they faded away.

"'The Fiend'?" Ceodore inquired. "What is a 'Fiend'?"

"These monsters...." Kain chimed in. "They control the elements, much like the archfiends."

"The Fiend....of Water?" Rosa asked with a bewildered voice.

"That creature was no Eidolon, either," Rydia proclaimed, very matter-of-factly.

"No hard feelings, all right?" Edge spoke with a serious tone. "We're in a hurry here."

The group left the room, and went back to the central hub.

"There's only one left....." Rosa spoke with an almost saddened voice. They all nodded, and headed towards the final room. As they approached the entrance, the felt a sudden gust of wind blowing from it. They slowly trudged on, finally making it into the room. When they entered, there was a fierce wind that was blowing up a sand and dirt storm. But they could make out a dim, green light in the center of the room, and wall walked towards it.

"So....you've made it this far," a seemingly female voice spoke. "'Tis a sad thing that your collective destiny ends here.....right now! I am Tiamat, the Fiend of Wind!"

The crystal shattered, and a large green dragon with purple anterior scales, and six heads descended upon the group. Tiamat immediately spat forth a venomous gas from its mouths, poisoning the entire party. They fell sick, and felt their strength slowly begin to wane. They used antidotes on themselves, curing them of their sickness.

Tiamat's heads just smirked, and all quickly shot fire beam from their mouths, devastating the party. They didn't see it coming, and fell to their knees. Ceodore, however, didn't want Kain to have to fight a dragon. Tiamat just laughed, and used one of its heads to pick up Ceodore and shake him violently, before slamming him against the wall. Ceodore let out a high-pitched scream as he felt several bones in his body break.

"Who's next!? Don't tell me you really think you can defeat me!" Tiamat cackled.

Kain clutched his spear, and felt torn. He could never harm a dragon, and yet the love of his life was almost killed in front of his eyes. Kain snarled quietly, before lunging his spear at Tiamat. The Fiend quickly took to the air, busting through the rock to the surface of the moon. Kain followed, and Rosa healed her son and tended to him as she cast another floating spell on the party so they could join the battle.

"You've just made the worst possible mistake!" Tiamat exclaimed. "The sky is where I reign, and it will be your personal graveyard, dragoon!"

Edge and Rydia smiled as they took the massive dragon by surprise. Rydia gave Edge a kiss as she placed her hands on his blades, and imbued them with the powers of fire and ice, strengthening them a bit, as every little bit helped.

Edge lunged into the beast, much in the same manner that he did against Lich, and cut off two of the fearsome dragon's heads. Tiamat wailed in pain, but she was far from being done, and brought her attention to the ninja, who was lunging at her again. Edge just smiled arrogantly, and stopped himself mid-air, and seemingly fell. The Fiend followed closely behind Edge and was gaining on him, the mouths snapping fiercely in an attempt to bite him.

Tiamet hadn't been paying attention to what was behind her, and quickly lost a third head as Kain thrust with his spear, cutting right through one of the necks. Tiamat looking behind herself with two heads, the third still focused on Edge. They shot fierce lightning bolts from their mouths in an attempt to hit their targets. Kain was eventually hit, as was Edge. They fall back to the ground together, Tiamat's body causing the ground to quake. Tiamat suffered with three bleeding neck stems. She growled fiercely, smoke coming from her noses.

"Play time's over mortals!" Tiamat shrieked. As she did so, clouds formed over the large hole they were standing in, and funnel clouds quickly descended into the room. The entire party was flung around like rag dolls, being slammed into the walls over and over again as Tiamat laughed sadistically.

Amidst the storm, Kain grabbed hold of Ceodore's hand. "I won't let go, Ceodore." Kain spoke gently, his voice and body weakened from the tremendous wind pressure.

Ceodore just cried softly as Kain held onto him, never letting go. As he looked around, he saw the love of his life, his mother, and their good friends being destroyed. Ceodore screamed out in emotional pain, just as the original moon had begun to come over the horizon. Ceodore begin to shine a pale blue, the Lunarian within him awakening. The entire party except for himself and Kain had been knocked out at this point, and no one besides Kain was about to see what would happen next.

The young prince dashed through the air, as if he were a master of the air currents himself. He showed no mercy as he took the Fiend by surprise, impaling it from the back and through its stomach with the Excalibur, and sticking the sword in the ground as he used another to slice off Tiamat's remaining heads. The winds immediately calmed.

Ceodore took a deep breath, and the aura disappeared from around him. He and Kain healed the rest of the team and woke them up, and they all stared at the lifeless dragon's body, where the crystal once lay.

"Wh-who is behind these creatures?" Ceodore asked, still out of breath from the feat he had just accomplished.

"I never knew such a power dragon existed in this universe!" Kain exclaimed, almost dumbfounded.

"Why is this moon here?" Rosa asked tentatively. "And what is it trying to accomplish with the crystals?"

"Such a strong dragon!" Rydia shouted, a bit louder than she wanted to, unable to control her fear. "I can only hope Bahamut is not in danger right now..."

"One thing's for sure..." Edge chuckled, "Zeromus' moon has nothing on this one."

Rosa let out a long sigh. "I can't take any more of this," she bemoaned. "We have to rest."

"Agreed," said Edge. He sheathed his swords. "Let's find a secure spot, and set up camp. We'll continue on after we recharge a bit."

Kain helped Ceodore put up their tent, then he wandered off as Ceodore started talking to his mother. He spotted a familiar figure near the edge of a precipice, and he stepped over to meet him.

Golbez turned at the sound of crunching gravel, and gave Kain a short nod before staring back out over the expanse. "We've still got a long way to go down, I think," he said, folding his arms across his black clad chest.

"Hmm," Kain agreed. They stood in silence together for a few moments. "It's been a long time, huh?" Kain finally said.

Golbez looked over at him, and just stared at him for a minute. "Yes, it has." He blinked a few times. "I'm surprised you even want to talk to me. You were the last person that I thought would walk up."

Kain gave a long exhale. "You were being controlled just as much as I was. I know you're not to blame for what happened. And besides, everything eventually turned out okay." He managed a smile. "And look at us now, out of our scary armor! We don't look at all like the villains we used to be, do we?"

Golbez laughed dryly. "No, we certainly don't." He looked Kain up and down, appraising his new holy armor. "You look like one of the good guys now. Me, I still look pretty sinister. Not quite epic villain level, but still a bit frightening."

Kain chuckled, and they lapsed back into silence. "I'm happy for Cecil and Rosa, now," Kain said, somewhat awkwardly. "I mean, you know how bitter I was about it back then."

Golbez flicked a minuscule fleck of dust off his sleeve, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "I bet you _are _happy for them. That worked out just right for you, eh?"

Kain turned slightly red. "I guess you know about that too."

"Oh, it's the gossip of the hour," Golbez sighed, obviously uninterested by such banal human details. "I suppose that child is my nephew," he said musingly.

"Y-yeah," Kain stammered. "He is."

"Well, then we're pretty much family now, no?" Golbez asked wryly, but with no hint of malice in his voice. Rather, there was a tinge of amusement there.

"I s-suppose so," Kain agreed, feeling awkward. "I guess it's probably a surprise, you know..."

Golbez lifted one heavy silvery brow. "What's a surprise?"

"You know. That I... that I, ah..."

"Like men? Oh, Kain...I knew that within minutes of meeting you."

Kain spluttered a bit. "H-How could you know? Especially with me talking about wanting Rosa, and all that...?"

Golbez gave a dry laugh. "Listen, Zeromus was controlling me, and then I was controlling you with his powers...so I was able to hear your unfiltered thoughts."

Kain's face became stark red at this revelation. "Everything?" he hissed.

Golbez nodded. "Everything."

Kain clapped a hand over his face. "Oh, God..." he groaned. He peeked out through his split fingers. "Even..." he trailed off hesitatingly.

"Even the stuff with my brother," Golbez confirmed.

"Oh God," Kain groaned again.

"There sure was a lot of that," Golbez mused. Kain looked ready to die, but Golbez waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, it's fine," he assured the man. He folded his arms again. "I'm the same way."

Kain couldn't really understand at first, and just gaped for a minute. "You? You are? Really?"

Golbez gave a decisive nod. "Oh, of course."

Kain thought for a moment, and then let out a horrified gasp. "Wait... you and I... we didn't..." His eyes widened, as his mind drew a blank. "Did we?"

Golbez blinked innocently at him. "Did we what?"

Kain scowled a little. "You know what I mean!"

"Oh, that? No," Golbez said. Kain breathed a sigh of relief. "Zeromus never would have allowed such a thing," Golbez assured him. He mused for a moment, stroking his chin. "Not that I didn't want to..."

Kain gave an embarrassed cough, which prompted an amused snort from Golbez. "It seems my nephew and I have similar taste in men, at any rate."

Kain fidgeted for a minute, then let out a long sigh. He figured that all sense of decency and embarrassment was lost between the two of them, and he decided on full disclosure. "I was a virgin up until I met Ceodore," he admitted.

Golbez couldn't hold back a laugh. "Really?" he asked, his serious demeanor dropping even more. His cape swished as he turned towards Kain. "I figured a guy like you could have gotten anyone he wanted."

Kain smiled wryly. "Not the _one _person I wanted, though."

"Ah. That." Golbez nodded knowingly. "Well, you got the next best thing, eh?"

"No," Kain said firmly. "Ceodore isn't just a substitute for his father. He's much more. My love for him is much deeper and stronger than the childish infatuation I held for Cecil. For one thing, Ceodore loves me in return."

"Yes, that's true." Golbez was lost in thought for a minute, and then he turned back towards the ravine. "Listen... Kain... I'd like to give you some advice."

"Eh?" Kain looked up. "What kind of advice?"

"Well, I figure that if you were a virgin up until, what; less than a month ago?" Kain nodded, a bit ashamed; and so Golbez continued. "I figure you probably don't know anything about sex."

Kain huffed a little bit. "I figure things out quickly!"

Golbez suppressed a laugh, and went on. "I'm sure you do. But... there's probably a lot of things you need pointers on. My nephew's barely a man yet, so I'm sure he doesn't know that much either. Ah, to be a couple of stupid virgins in love!"

Kain was starting to get annoyed, which Golbez sensed, so he quickly came to his point. "I'd like to teach you a special move of mine," the man offered.

Kain looked suspicious. "How are you going to teach me? I won't let anyone but Ceodore touch me."

"Relax," Golbez assured him. "This can be taught orally." Kain gave him another skeptical look, and Golbez sighed. "I mean I can TELL you how to do it."

"Oh...okay, then," Kain said.

He listened intently for the next ten minutes as Golbez explained his "special move" in detail. Kain's eyes got wider and wider, and he nodded furiously as he tried to absorb every morsel of information. Golbez finished the lecture with a confident laugh. "And that, my friend, is called the Spiral Blow."

Kain nodded again, and he and Golbez shook hands. "Thank you so much," Kain said earnestly.

"No problem. And by the way, I'm going to be taking Cecil on a long walk. Brother to brother talk, you know. But the point is, Cecil will be away from the camp for at least half an hour." He winked at Kain. "Use that time wisely."

Kain thanked him again, and hurried off to rejoin Ceodore. Golbez watched him go, and then laughed darkly. "Go! Go, my disciple! Go and destroy Ceodore!" he boomed after Kain's retreating figure. Then he coughed and scratched his head. "Er, I meant 'go and _pleasure _Ceodore...' Damn. It sure is hard to stop talking like a villain."

Meanwhile, Kain strode back towards the tent, where Ceodore was unclipping his armor. The boy looked up and smiled warmly as his lover approached. "Hey, where've you been?"

"Catching up with an old comrade," Kain answered, as he unfastened his own gear. They slipped inside the tent, and Ceodore shivered in pleasure as Kain began kissing at his neck.

"Mmm, Kain..." he panted. "We...can't..." he pleaded. "My dad might hear."

"Your dad is out for a long walk with his brother," Kain assured him. "We'll still be quiet just in case..."

"Oh, Kain..." Ceodore sighed happily. Their mouths met, and they kissed deeply. Kain's lips pressed furiously against Ceodore's, and his tongue pillaged as far as it could go, as if he wanted to completely consume the boy. Ceodore had to gasp for air, and he let out a moan as Kain's large, warm hand slipped between their bodies and fondled the boy's now erect organ through his underclothes.

Kain broke away from Ceodore's mouth, kissing down his throat. He traced his tongue over each of Ceodore's collarbones, while his fingers traveled lower, tweaking one of the boy's hard nipples through his thin shirt. Ceodore gave a soft, pleased wail, writhing underneath the dragoon's body.

Kain's hands went to the hem of Ceodore's shirt, and he shoved it up on Ceodore's chest, exposing that leanly muscled chest and abdomen, and those perfect pale peach colored nipples. Kain just looked the boy up and down for a moment, taking in his beauty fully. Ceodore breathed raggedly, watching Kain watching him, and becoming more turned on by the second. His cock twitched in his underwear, rising up a little more as it leaked arousal.

Kain lowered his head, his mouth latching on to one of Ceodore's adorable little nipples. He sucked it, then teased it with his teeth and tongue until Ceodore was moaning desperately. Then he transferred his attention to the other, giving it the same treatment so that it became just as wet and rosy. Kain pulled back slightly to survey his work, then he planted a kiss on Ceodore's breast bone, and continued his journey downwards.

He kissed a trail down to Ceodore's navel, where he rolled his tongue inside, making the boy shiver in pleasure. "Oh...oh, Kain..." Ceodore moaned. "I want you so badly..." he pleaded, barely able to take any more. "Please... now..."

But Kain just kept dragging his tongue lower, to the waistband of Ceodore's underwear. His mouth moved down an inch, and then he kissed the tip of Ceodore's cock through the thin cloth, his lips meeting the silky wetness that had seeped through.

"K-Kain! Please..." Ceodore begged. He shoved his own underwear down, exposing himself. "Please... fuck me, Kain. You can fuck me any way you like." His breath was labored and needy now.

But Kain simply smiled and dipped his head, taking Ceodore's erection into his mouth. He quickly ran Golbez's tips through his mind, and proceeded to give Ceodore the so called "Spiral Blow." His tongue swirled around the head again and again, almost like a tornado of wetness, as he somehow managed to keep suction and friction in a perfect balance as well.

Ceodore trembled underneath him, one hand tangling frantically in the front of his hair. "Ahhhh! K-Kain! Wh-where did you learn... ohhhh..." Ceodore's words were lost in a series of enraptured moans. "Oh, God, just like that...mmm, Kain!" He stuffed his hand into his mouth to keep from screaming in delight as Kain reversed the direction of the swirl without any warning. "Mmmph!" was all he could cry as he arched his back, lifting his hips higher in an attempt to get more of the heaven Kain was supplying.

"Kain! Kain!" Ceodore screamed through his hand just a few moments later. "I..!" He broke off into a groan as he exploded suddenly into Kain's mouth. Kain swallowed it and came up, pushing his own pants down on his thighs to expose a rock hard length of manhood. His tongue was too exhausted for him to speak, but that didn't matter - the sight of Ceodore melting in satisfaction beneath him made any strain or struggle worth it.

Ceodore sighed happily, and then caught sight of Kain's erection, which was being stroked slowly. Ceodore got a little glimmer in his eye, and he removed his underwear completely, spread his thighs, and then pulled his knees into his chest. He locked eyes with Kain. "Put it inside of me," he whispered alluringly.

Kain gave a little groan, and moved over Ceodore, angling his weeping cock down to rub against the boy's entrance. He pushed it in half an inch, and Ceodore shuddered and gave a sexy little cry as he was impaled. The boy looped his arms around Kain's neck, and gazed up at him in total adoration as he allowed himself to be penetrated.

Kain closed his eyes tightly and moaned as he worked his length halfway in, then he pulled out and pushed it back in to the hilt. Ceodore's eyelids fluttered and he whimpered in desire, accepting Kain's substantial length and girth eagerly.

Kain continued to fuck Ceodore slowly and lovingly, savoring each movement and sensation. Kain just could never believe how perfect the boy felt - not just the way his body sheathed Kain's cock; but also how hot and flushed his skin was against Kain's as they moved together; the feeling of his uneven, gasping breaths tickling the side of Kain's neck; the feeling of his arms locked around Kain's neck so possessively. Making love to Ceodore was a total mind and body experience, and Kain loved every bit of it.

"Ceodore..." Kain uttered, his tongue finally recovered enough to speak. "I... love you..." he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Ceodore's shoulder. And with a shudder, he released inside of him.

"Kain..." Ceodore breathed back, kissing the side of Kain's face as he felt himself be filled. "I love you..."

They held each other for a few minutes, then Kain gently cleaned Ceodore up. Ceodore lay in a happy heap, gazing up at Kain admiringly. "What do you call that fancy trick you pulled?" he asked, trembling.

"The Spiral Blow," Kain explained, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm definitely blown," Ceodore sighed happily. Kain lay down next to him, stroking his head gently, and Ceodore snuggled in close to him. They drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I apologize to any readers that are reading this for the gameplay or battles (really? Are you _really_?) because I am going to totally fast forward the game to when they defeat the final boss and get to go home. If you want to see what happens in between, please watch my LP of this game on Youtube (my username is yunakitty there too.) Okay, enjoy!**

They made their way ever deeper into the moon, fighting a myriad of nasty beasts and demons. On the way, they discovered that the Mysterious Girl was one of many creatures called Maenads, some kind of clones created for an unknown purpose. They came across a small Maenad, and the little girl immediately took to Rydia, accepting her orders to "stay put and be a good girl" like an obedient pupil.

When the group reached the bottom, they were horrified to encounter a being that called itself the Creator, and claimed to be responsible for the crystals and for all life in general. When the so called Creator called them inferior beings and failures, and vowed to destroy them, the party was forced into battle.

After a long and arduous fight, they managed to fell the grotesque monstrosity. But as they hurried out of the moon, the Creator began chasing them. Each time it caught up, it engaged them in battle again, and they had to beat it down enough to continue fleeing. But each time, it got up again, and the chase was on once more.

Finally, the little Maenad, who had tagged along on the way out, fought back with the Creator, eventually destroying it.

The party boarded the Lunar Whale, with the tiny girl in tow, and the recovered Crystals at hand. Once they took off for Earth, and everything was clear, everyone began rejoicing in the main area of the ship, hugging and talking excitedly. Of course Kain and Ceodore embraced each other first, then Kain lifted Ceodore into the air. "Now we can live happily ever after, right?" Ceodore said, only half joking, as he beamed down on Kain.

Kain lowered him and stroked the back of his head gently. "Of course," he said quietly. "Happy ever after...forever and ever."

Ceodore's cheeks went pink, and his eyes fell half-lidded as he leaned into Kain's chest for another hug. His hands clasped Kain's waist tightly. "I'll come live in the mountains if I have to," he said, his voice muffled slightly.

"Oh, Ceodore," Kain murmured, extremely touched that the boy would sacrifice everything for him. Even though he was torn between making Ceodore choose between a royal life of luxury or a very simple existence in the wilderness, he knew that he wanted Ceodore by his side at all costs.

Kain nuzzled his face in Ceodore's hair for a moment, then they parted to celebrate with some of their fellow travelers. Rydia clasped Kain's hands and talked excitedly, the tiny girl from the moon clutching at her cape and looking a little scared yet happy. Ceodore was accosted by Ursula, who squealed and thanked him over and over again for not dying.

Ceodore then turned to his mother and father. "I can't believe we did it!" Ceodore said, his face buried in his mom's softly curling blonde locks as he hugged her.

"I knew we could do it," Rosa said, smiling gently at her son.

Cecil nodded, but said nothing. Things were still acutely awkward between him and his son, and even in the face of such complete celebration, the hug they shared was stiff. "You know the first thing we're doing is rebuilding the Red Wings," Cecil said, somewhat randomly.

Ceodore gave a little sniff and tossed his hair. "Oh, really? Is that what _you're_ doing?"

Cecil's jaw set in a hard line. "_You're_ doing that too," he said firmly.

Ceodore glanced nonchalantly at his fingernails. "I don't think so. I go where Kain goes," he said coolly, looking up and narrowing his eyes at his father.

Cecil could barely contain his rage, but Rosa's cautious hand at his forearm stilled him momentarily. "Ceodore," he said, using all his restraint to stay calm. "May I remind you that you are still a child under Baron law, and I still have a say in where you go and what you do."

"For the next week," Ceodore reminded him. "I turn eighteen soon." He arched an eyebrow triumphantly. "And then, I can do whatever the hell I want."

Cecil ground his teeth. "Maybe I'll lock you up in the dungeon when we get back," he threatened.

Ceodore's sharp intake of breath could be heard, and Rosa seemed about to speak. But Ceodore composed himself and shrugged nonchalantly. "Good luck catching me."

Cecil clenched his fists. "Maybe I'll arrest you right now!"

"For what?" Ceodore spat back at him. "Saving the world? Dad, you're being really lame. Quit being such a jerk."

"I have every right to be a jerk! If that's what you want to call it!" Cecil fumed. "Dammit, Ceodore, you are my only son!"

"So what?" Ceodore retorted. "You know, it's pretty crummy that all I am to you is an heir. Not a person deserving of my own happiness in life or anything."

Cecil seemed a bit stunned at this idea, and he lapsed into silence. Ceodore just shook his head and turned towards the long hallway. "Come on, Kain," Ceodore murmured, brushing against the man and tugging him by his gauntlet. Kain nodded, glancing back guiltily at his old best friend.

At the sight of his son and friend walking in the direction of the bedrooms together, Cecil snapped back to life, and strode after them. "You are NOT to share a bedroom!" he ordered, his jaw clenched and his finger pointed authoritatively. "I will not allow it!"

Ceodore turned back to look at him with bored eyes. "Oh, then call your guards to come arrest me, Daddy. Hmm? You didn't bring any guards? Well, too bad." Ceodore then turned around sharply with a swish of his red cape, and pulled Kain down the hallway with him.

Cecil fumed as he watched them go, but there was little he could do. He just gave a disgruntled sigh and stormed back to the main area to rejoin his wife and complain as she listened patiently.

Meanwhile, Kain and Ceodore had made it to the shower room, where Ceodore removed his armor with shaking hands. "Are you all right?" Kain asked, concerned. He paused undressing to lay a hand gently on Ceodore's shoulder.

Ceodore took a deep breath. "I just hate arguing with my dad."

Kain nodded. "I know... I don't like it either." He lovingly stroked Ceodore's hair. "It'll all turn out okay. I just know it." His voice was low and soothing to Ceodore, who leaned heavily in to him and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Thank you, Kain..." Ceodore murmured. He wrapped his arms around Kain's waist tightly, and then looked up at him. "Let's just get cleaned up and get some sleep, okay?" he suggested, smiling a little bit now.

Kain chuckled. "Oh? Is that all we're going to do on the ride back?" he whispered, a gleam in his eye.

Ceodore laughed softly. "No, I'm sure we'll do more than that..."

"Mmm," Kain murmured, getting aroused. "Ceodore...I can't believe what you do to me." He glanced downwards, and Ceodore looked down as well to see Kain's manhood fully erect beneath his underclothes. The boy blushed and rubbed his knuckles over it, his own member getting hard in response. Kain groaned softly and entangled one hand in Ceodore's hair. "Ceodore... I get so excited just being around you, or even thinking about you..."

Ceodore smiled up at him, and they shared a kiss before Ceodore tugged him towards the showers. "Come on, let's get out of the doorway before someone sees us," he whispered.

Kain swore quietly. He had totally lost himself in Ceodore and hadn't even realized that anyone could have walked up on them. He stripped off his underclothing as Ceodore did the same, and they stepped into the same shower stall. Ceodore started up the water, and then pulled Kain in close, kissing him deeply as the soothing warmth showered down on them. Water rolled down Kain's golden locks, soaking them as Ceodore impetuously ran his fingers through them.

Ceodore reached out and got the soap, never pausing kissing Kain, and then he rubbed it down Kain's chest, cleaning and teasing at the same time. Kain moaned into the boy's mouth as his skin became covered in suds, Ceodore's nimble fingers tracing them everywhere. He groaned louder when Ceodore strayed lower, soaping up Kain's length over and over again. Kain's eyes rolled back in his head, his cock incredibly hard and longing to explode.

Ceodore pulled back suddenly, and Kain's eyes fluttered open, as he wondered what was happening. He quickly came into focus to find Ceodore in front of him, soaping up his own body in a very tantalizing way. The bar of soap nicked past one firm little nipple, then round and round the other, with Ceodore making sexy faces as he washed himself. Kain gave a low grunt, unable to resist putting a hand on himself and stroking slowly as he watched Ceodore work.

Ceodore murmured happily, then trailed the soap down to his own member and washed it very thoroughly, nimble fingers pulling and stroking erotically. Kain didn't think it could get any hotter, until Ceodore turned around, pressed his chest into the shower wall, and then glanced backwards. The boy reached back with one hand, splaying his ass cheeks with his fingers, and then he rubbed the bar of soap in between, making rivers of suds roll down his thighs.

Kain groaned, the boy's sexy actions and moans driving him crazy. He could no longer restrain himself, and he fell to his knees, knocking the bar of soap out of Ceodore's hand as he splashed water over Ceodore's ass, removing the suds. Then he moved his face forward, tongue coming out and lapping at Ceodore's tight little hole.

Ceodore moaned uncontrollably, the muscles in his legs barely able to hold him up as he quivered in delight. He looked back and down, unable to see everything that Kain was doing, only the side of Kain's face moving, and his hair falling forward. Oh, but he could feel it. Could he ever feel it. Kain was licking him urgently, alternating rolling his tongue around the outside and then forcing the tip inside.

Ceodore cried out prettily as Kain's strong hands spread him wider. "Kain, oh Kain..." he moaned.

They were too caught up in their rapture to hear Cid's jolly whistling approaching until it was too late. The shower door suddenly flew open. Kain was paused in mid lick, eyes cut over to the door, and Ceodore's flushed face was wide eyed and embarrassed as he beheld his "Uncle Cid", totally nude, and covered in grotesque mounds of curly red body hair.

All three men just froze in horror for several moments, unable to tear their eyes away from the graphic horror before them. Kain was the first to move, his tongue retreating back into his mouth, and his eyes averting in embarrassment to the floor. Cid then came to life, giving a series of bone jarring throat clears as he slammed the shower door shut once more and fled to another shower.

Ceodore was the last to unfreeze, slumping down to the floor. He held his face. "I can't believe what just happened..." he bemoaned.

"I know..." Kain muttered. "Why do people keep walking in on us?"

To his surprise, Ceodore just waved an impatient hand. "No, not that!" he cried. "Cid's body... it was horrible! It was like a big fat mushroom in a mountain of red moss! I...I think I'm going to be sick..." he gagged.

"Shh, he might hear you," Kain implored him. "Come on, let's finish getting cleaned up and then go back to the room... where we can lock the damn door." He was grumbling under his breath about flimsy tent flaps and shower doors as he hurriedly rinsed his body off. Ceodore rose to his feet, smiling to himself at how cute Kain looked when he pouted.

They dried off as quickly as they could, then padded off to their double room in their robes. Once the door was firmly secured, the robes were shed to the floor, and the two lovers fell to the bed, kissing hungrily. "Mmm, I don't even know where to begin with you," Kain whispered in Ceodore's ear between kisses. "There are so many things I want to do to you, that I don't know what to do first."

Ceodore thought for a minute as Kain licked and nipped at his neck. Then his face lit up and he gave a wicked smile. "You know, I think you deserve a little payback," he hinted.

"Eh?" Kain paused his nibbling and looked up.

Ceodore cut his eyes to the floor, where the sashes of their discarded robes lay. "Tie me up and do what you will with me," he boldly suggested.

Kain's eyes pressed closed for a second as he moaned in sheer desire. "Oh, my god..." was all he could whisper. His mind was aflame with so many sexy scenarios, that once again, he didn't know where to start. But he only hesitated momentarily before leaping off the bed to grab the sashes.

Ceodore was sprawled out on the bed, simpering theatrically. "Oh, no... are you going to tie me up and have your way with me?" he purred prettily.

"Yes," Kain growled back. He lashed Ceodore to the bedpost, one arm at a time, leaving the boy's back flat on the bed and his head propped up with pillows.

Ceodore squirmed playfully against his restraints. "Oh no...I really can't get away," he fretted.

Kain chuckled softly and reached forward, stroking his hand down the side of Ceodore's face, and then rolling a thumb over Ceodore's soft bottom lip. "My god, Ceodore, you have such a gorgeous mouth," he just had to say.

"Better fuck it hard," Ceodore whispered, his eyes glittering as he said it, but even more when he saw Kain's reaction. The man's breathing sped up, and his face became flushed.

"Oh god, Ceodore..." Kain groaned. He seemed to be unable to control his body as he slid up to straddle Ceodore's face. His cock was hard and leaking, and he took it in hand, bumping it against Ceodore's lips.

Ceodore flicked his tongue out teasingly to lap at the slit, and then he parted his lips, accepting it as Kain inserted the tip inside.

Kain groaned, holding onto the headboard with one hand, and holding Ceodore by the forehead with the other. He gave a few tentative thrusts, then pumped his hips in a rhythm, into that hot little mouth. "Oh, Ceodore," he sighed breathlessly, as he moved his cock back and forth.

Ceodore looked up at him adoringly, sliding his tongue around the hard organ. After only a few moments, Kain was trembling uncontrollably and thrusting erratically. "Ceodore...Ceodore..." he rasped out, and then he gave a glorious cry as he started to cum. He pulled out at the last second, and his release jetted out across Ceodore's lips and cheeks. Ceodore moaned happily and licked what he could reach, as Kain collapsed down on him with a satisfied exhale.

Kain kissed Ceodore's chest a few times, then lifted his head to admire his work. Ceodore's face was still dripping, and Kain chuckled as he got up to retrieve a cloth to clean him off. Ceodore smiled at him as he wiped off the last drop. Kain leaned down, kissing him briefly, and then he kissed a slow path down Ceodore's body.

Ceodore hummed pleasurably, watching Kain get closer and closer to his very eager erection. Kain finally reached it, and rolled his tongue around it for a few seconds. Ceodore shuddered happily. "Kain..." he gasped.

Kain just smiled, taking his mouth off, and continued traveling down, bringing his face between Ceodore's thighs. Ceodore's breathing became ragged as he squirmed, feeling Kain's hot breath on his entrance. "Do it, please," he moaned.

Kain's soft chuckling could be heard, and then Ceodore screamed in happy relief as he finally felt Kain's wet tongue probing him. "Oh Kain, Kain!" he moaned.

Kain reached up, taking the boy's cock in hand and stroking it smoothly. Ceodore trembled, biting his lip as he tensed and relaxed his muscles, working his way towards orgasm. "Mmm, Kain, yeah..." he murmured breathlessly. "Faster..."

Kain gave a wicked smile as he pumped a little faster, making Ceodore get right to the peak, then he suddenly slowed his pace way down. Ceodore gave a frustrated and confused exhale, looking down. "Keep going," Ceodore urged him, squirming to get his ass even more in Kain's face.

Kain blew on Ceodore's wet hole for a second, making the boy shiver at the cool sensation. Ceodore whimpered. "No...lick it. And touch me, faster."

Kain hummed to himself as he complied, picking back up at a pleasing pace. Ceodore cried out in delight as Kain brought him to the brink of orgasm again...but then he groaned in frustration as the dragoon stopped at the critical moment.

"What the hell?" Ceodore asked, exasperated. He struggled to look down at Kain, and when he saw the pleased smirk on his face, he realized that he was being teased. "Oooh, you!" he huffed.

"You know you like it," Kain murmured, tickling his entrance briefly.

"Mmm..." was all Ceodore was able to say, his eyes rolling back in his head. His cock was desperately hard, twitching and oozing with need, and he was reduced to outright begging for what he needed. "Please, Kain. Let me cum," he pleaded, in his sweetest, most seductive voice. "I want it so badly." He arched his back slightly, giving little coos and moans as he moved his body around. "Make me cum, Kain."

But Kain was enjoying his game very much and did not want to stop yet. He lowered his head, breathing on Ceodore's entrance a little more, and then rubbed his thumb over the underside of the boy's cock.

Ceodore moaned wantonly, totally desperate for release now. "Oh god, PLEASE, Kain!" he cried. "I can't take any more!" The head of his cock was tingling like crazy, and he strained against his restraints with a sudden strength that surprised both of them. The headboard rattled and cried out for mercy as Ceodore pulled on it, and Kain knew he had to relieve Ceodore's suffering or be faced with a destroyed bed and possible injuries.

So he buried his face down low once more, tonguing Ceodore eagerly. Ceodore cried out in relief, his arms falling slack as he pushed himself at Kain. Kain's big, hot hand wrapped tightly around his member, gliding upwards in long, slick strokes. Ceodore's voice echoed against the walls as he gave his final cry of ecstasy. Semen shot out of his cock with such force that it struck his own chin, then pulsed out across his chest in thin ribbons.

Ceodore melted happily into the bed, breathing heavily as Kain undid his restraints. He wiped at his chin absentmindedly. "They say it's good for your skin," he remarked, then grinned. "I'm going to have one hell of a beautiful face!"

Kain smiled and kissed him, wiping his chest with the cloth. "You already do, my lovely little Ceodore."

Ceodore giggled, pressing his face into Kain's shoulder as they wriggled underneath the covers for a little rest. Kain wrapped him up in his arms, and kissed the top of his head. "Just lying here with you is amazing," Kain breathed. "I can't believe we'll be able to do this every night from now on."

"Mmm hmm," Ceodore agreed. "In our cockatrice feather bed."

Kain laughed. "You're really stuck on that feather bed, eh?"

Ceodore squeezed him around the waist. "Yep. What kind of bed we have is really important to me. Because we're going to be spending a lot of time there, you know."

Kain smiled and tucked a wisp of hair behind Ceodore's ear. "Yes, we will be," he agreed. They shared a long kiss, and then snuggled down into the sheets for some much needed rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Kain and Ceodore slept deeply for many hours, and when they finally stirred awake; they just stayed in bed, quietly holding each other and looking into each others' eyes. "Ceodore... you are just so beautiful," Kain murmured softly. He stroked Ceodore's wispy locks out of his eyes.

"Mmm, no I'm not," Ceodore protested demurely. He reached out and twirled a piece of Kain's silky golden hair around his finger.

"Yes, you are," Kain insisted. He gave Ceodore a lingering kiss, then propped himself up on one elbow. "I wonder how much longer we have until we get back to earth?" he wondered aloud.

Ceodore slid up to a sitting position, braced by pillows, and hugged his knees. "I don't know. I'm not sure how long we've been sleeping." He yawned. "I feel great, so it's probably been ten hours at least."

Kain leaned over, nuzzling the side of the boy's face. Ceodore sighed happily, then turned and clutched Kain around the neck. "Kain, promise me you won't let my dad take me away, okay?" His voice was worried and earnest and his eyes were shimmering.

Kain clucked his tongue softly, pulling Ceodore into a tight embrace. "I won't let anyone take you from me," he vowed.

"Even if it gets ugly? Even if you have to fight my dad to take me?"

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Kain assured him. "Cecil's mad right now, but he's not completely unreasonable."

"But if it did come to fighting?" Ceodore pressed.

Kain squeezed Ceodore firmly. "You know that I would. I have already raised my hand to Cecil over you, back in the throne room of Castle Baron, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ceodore murmured. He nuzzled up to Kain, practically purring with happiness.

They stayed together for a while more, then got up and went back to the shower room, rinsing off their sex-dampened bodies. Then they put on the lighter pieces of their clothing and armor, and headed for the main area.

Everyone was eating a meal of some sort, so Kain and Ceodore slid right in at the large banquet table. Ursula, who was playing waitress, placed two bowls in front of them. "Cid's Special Stew," she explained, laying some spoons down as well.

Ceodore looked down into the bowl, eyeing the bubbling red concoction doubtfully. He poked it with his spoon, and when a large mushroom cap floated to the top, he blanched visibly, dropping his spoon with a clatter. "I'm not hungry," he said weakly. He clapped a hand over his mouth and fled from the table. Kain chuckled, murmuring apologies to the other travelers. "He's not feeling well," he said vaguely.

Ursula arched one eyebrow. "I wonder whose fault that is?" she teased.

Kain blushed. "N-Not mine," he stammered.

Ursula laughed heartily. "Oh, well, I suppose he's had enough to eat already, eh?" Kain's face got redder and he brushed past her to follow Ceodore into the lounge area. "_Kain's_ Special Stew, I'll bet," she cackled softly, clearing away their untouched bowls. Her joke was met with an annoyed grumble from the King of Baron. "Geez," she groaned. "Get a sense of humor, your majesty..." she muttered. She moved away, rolling her eyes.

Kain caught up with Ceodore, who still had a hand clasped over his mouth, standing by one of the windows of the ship. Kain approached, but before he could say anything, Ceodore tossed his head back, uncovering his mouth, and smiled widely at his lover. "Kain, look!" he implored the man.

Kain peered out the window, and smiled as he saw the earth in the distance. "We're almost home," Kain said softly, rubbing Ceodore's back.

"Yeah, and thank goodness," Ceodore sighed. "I am STARVING, but I'm _not _eating..." he shuddered. "Cid's Special Stew. Oh, gross!" he bemoaned, looking ill again as he had horrible flashbacks of seeing Cid naked.

Kain laughed quietly, leaning in close to Ceodore's ear. "Would you rather have _Kain's_ Special Stew?" he teased.

Ceodore's wave of nausea passed, and he grinned. "I already had some of that, and it was delicious," he tittered.

"Want some more? I can make as much as you want."

"Oh, Kain," Ceodore laughed. He turned his head and kissed Kain's cheek. "But seriously, when we get home, let's not go straight away to the mountains. Just one good square meal in Mysidia first, okay?"

Kain nodded. "That would be fine. Or you know, Ceodore..." He slid a hand down Ceodore's shoulder. "We don't have to live in the wilderness."

"Eh?" Ceodore looked up at his older lover.

"What I mean is, the only reason I had been living on Mount Ordeals was because I was trying to seclude myself and purify my heart. Well, that's all done with. We've got enough battle spoils to support ourselves... we could live in a town, like Mysidia, or even Agart."

"Hmm..." Ceodore had never considered this possibility. "Actually, that would be great. I mean, I'll sleep on any kind of bed with you, but cockatrice feathers _are_ a little hard. I'd rather have a real bed if possible."

"Spoiled little prince," Kain teased.

"What? Shut up!" Ceodore pouted, but he immediately smiled, taking one of Kain's hands and interlacing his fingers in it. "Wow, we'll have a little house together," he said meditatively, his voice radiating with contentment.

"Yes, so start thinking about what color you want the curtains and bedspread in," Kain joked.

"Light blue and cream," Ceodore replied, without missing a beat. "And I want cream colored dishes with yellow edging."

Kain chuckled, but Ceodore just sighed happily, and they stared out of the window complacently for some time, watching the earth get closer.

The Lunar Whale landed a few hours later, and everyone was buzzing with excitement as they disembarked near Baron. Edge comically flung himself at the ground, kissing it gratefully, then tried to stand up and kiss Rydia. "Ew, you've got dirt on your face," she complained, pushing him away with one hand.

Cid was trotting over to his airship, and he turned back and waved to the group. "I'm giving rides to anyone that needs them!" Passengers filed towards him, and Ceodore gave a decisive look at his parents before taking Kain's hand and pulling him towards Cid's airship.

Cecil folded his arms over his chest and yelled out to Ceodore. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" he bellowed.

"Somewhere cooler than this," Ceodore answered, not looking back.

"Get back here this instant!"

"Nope," Ceodore replied calmly, continuing to walk away. Kain glanced back over his shoulder apologetically.

Rosa was wringing her hands. "Oh, Cecil, don't make him go," she bemoaned.

"I'm not _making_ him go!" Cecil barked. "I'm telling him to get his stupid little ass back here!"

"But you know he's not going to stay if we won't let Kain stay! And Cecil, please... after Kain's been such a good friend?"

"Good friends don't sleep with each others' sons!" Cecil said sullenly. Kain visibly cringed, but kept allowing Ceodore to drag him across the plains.

"Oh, Cecil," Rosa sighed. "At least he's with someone we know is a good person!" Cecil gave her the side eye, and Rosa backpedaled. "You know all that wasn't his fault," she said, exasperated. "May I remind you that you have no room to talk about mind controlled traitors being bad people."

Cecil had the grace to blush, and he coughed, embarrassed. Rosa gave another exasperated sigh, and then hurried after her son. "Ceodore!" she cried. "You can both come live with us! I welcome you!"

"_I _don't!" Cecil barked from behind her.

Rosa stopped running and looked back at him, her face full of annoyance. "Would you quit arguing with me right now? I don't want to lose my only child!"

"But I won't accept this life he has chosen!"

Rosa groaned. "He didn't choose it... my god! You can't help who you fall in love with! I know _I _can't help loving the intolerant, disagreeable windbag that you've become!"

Cecil was taken aback. "Wh-what?" he stammered. His face went through several stages of conflict before he finally groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead. "Fine. Fine. They're welcome at Baron Castle," he groaned in defeat.

Rosa cried out happily after her son, who was just boarding the airship. "Ceodore! Ceodore, darling! Did you hear that? Daddy says you and Kain can come live at the castle!"

Kain looked back in utter surprise, and Ceodore looked doubtful. "Really?"

"Really, darling! Now get off that airship and come home!"

Ceodore hesitated for a minute, then hopped off the plank and ran happily towards his mother. Kain followed behind, and soon, the royal family plus one was walking through the gates of Baron Castle. Cecil looked sullen, Kain looked apprehensive and a bit frightened, while Ceodore and Rosa were chattering blissfully, leading the foursome.

Cecil glanced over at his old best friend, who reddened up a bit as he returned the glance. "They're just alike," Cecil finally muttered, nodding his head towards his wife and son.

Kain wasn't really sure what the correct response was, so he gave a noncommittal grunting sound. They walked in silence for a while, and as they entered the castle proper, they were greeted happily by the guards and other staff. "Welcome home, King Cecil, Queen Rosa, and of course Prince Ceodore!" the chamberlain boomed joyfully. He peered through his spectacles. "And who is this? My goodness, could it be? Kain? You've finally come home!"

Kain smiled at the little old man. "Yes, it's good to be home," he said softly, the joy evident in his eyes.

Cecil glanced over at him, feeling a bit guilty. It was Kain's home after all. They were both raised as the sons of the king after their fathers had died. Cecil really had no right to deny Kain his childhood home, no matter how awkward the situation.

The head parlormaid approached Rosa respectfully. "Milady, what room shall we put Sir Kain in?"

Rosa shook her head imperceptibly at Ceodore, who she knew was about to burst out, "_My _room!"

"I think the Peony Room on the third floor of the west tower would do nicely," she said. "It's near Ceodore's room, and Kain and Ceodore are such good friends." She glanced at Ceodore, giving him as stern a look as she could muster. "_Good friends_," she said firmly, as if to let him know that while she approved of the true nature of their relationship, it was not to be broadcast to the public, to save everyone any grief.

Ceodore gave a tiny huff, but said nothing. Cecil narrowed his eyes, and spoke up to the head of the royal guard, who was nearby. "Speaking of Ceodore's room, I want a sentry stationed at his door around the clock for the time being."

"Dad!" Ceodore cried, exasperated.

Cecil wouldn't even look at him. "You know, I just care about his safety. After all the strange things that have happened lately, I would feel better knowing that we are keeping any possible..._intruders _out of his room." Ceodore clenched his fists, seething, but there wasn't anything he could do. He glanced at Kain, who cast him a quick forlorn look.

After a dinner full of them gazing longingly at each other from opposite sides of the table, they retreated up to the moonlit central rooftop together. "I can't believe that my dad basically has me on house arrest," Ceodore lamented gloomily. "He'll do whatever he can to keep us apart."

"It's so frustrating," Kain groaned. He glanced around, then stroked Ceodore's face lovingly. "I was so looking forward to falling asleep with you in my arms."

Ceodore made a small whimpering noise as he threw himself at Kain, burying his face in the man's muscular chest. "Let's just run away now," he said, his voice muffled.

Kain clucked his tongue. "We can't do that. The people are Baron are so happy to have you back...what would they think if tomorrow morning you went missing? With all the horrible things that have happened, the lives that have been lost, and the property that's been destroyed, people need to be reassured that everything is going to return to normal. And one thing that will make them feel better is having their royal family intact."

"I know," Ceodore sighed guiltily. He squeezed Kain around the waist. "But it's hard to think about all that, when, well..." He groaned, pressing himself into Kain. "It's hard to think about that when I'm _hard_!" He rubbed his erection on Kain's thigh. "I just want to crawl into bed with you and not come out for three or four days.

Kain inhaled long and slow, trying to calm his pounding heart and flared emotions. Hearing how much Ceodore needed him made him want to rip the boy's clothes off and ravish him right then and there, on the cold stone of the roof. But he knew it was quite an illogical desire, a fact he was reminded of as a guard came around the corner looking for Ceodore.

"My prince, His Majesty requests that you return to your room," the guard said. Kain and Ceodore had pushed apart from each other as soon as the guard appeared, but the man must have seen something, or felt the thick atmosphere, for he seemed somewhat abashed at having intruded upon the lovers.

"I know," Ceodore sighed. He didn't want any of the guards to get in trouble by him not obeying. He looked back longingly at Kain. "Good night," he breathed, his eyes and expression saying so much more.

"Good night," Kain echoed, his face also conveying similar messages of desire and adoration. He thought for a moment, and then hurriedly called out after him. "Ceodore!" Ceodore looked back hopefully. "Don't forget to look out at the moon tonight. I hear it's going to be really beautiful."

"Mmm," Ceodore replied, nodding his head in acquiescence. He gave one last longing glance back at Kain, then disappeared down the steps.

A few minutes later, Ceodore was undressing absentmindedly, following the bathing servant into the royal bathroom. After she had laid out the fresh towels and finished drawing the rose petal scented bath, he thanked her and dismissed her so that he could have time to daydream uninterrupted about Kain. Ceodore smiled wryly as he rubbed the washcloth over his hard member under the water. He definitely could use some release, but... he sighed and moved on to washing another body part. It just wasn't the same, doing it without Kain. Sure, it would relieve the physical pressure, but the emotional need would still be there. He longed to have Kain's weight upon his body, to feel Kain's hot breath on his neck, and to hear Kain's voice whispering in his ear.

Ceodore shuddered and shook himself. Such thoughts of Kain only worked him up into a more furious state of desire. So he pushed them aside and finished up his bath. After drying off and dressing in his silken pajamas, he crossed the room and unlatched the window. He gazed up at the moon, which was currently a waxing crescent. "So strange to think we were just there," Ceodore mused.

He sighed and started to shut the window, but then decided to leave it open. The early summer breeze felt refreshing, and the dim glow of moonlight in the room was relaxing. He stepped back over to his bed and lifted the edge of the sheets, slipping in. He rolled on his side, pulling his pillow in snugly under his head, and he closed his eyes with an exhale.

An untold amount of time later, he stirred awake with the definite feeling that he was not alone. His first instinct was to glance about for something heavy to pummel the intruder with, but then his eyes fixed on the familiar silhouette near the window. "Kain," he breathed. "How did you...?"

Kain stepped closer, pausing to remove his boots. "I'm pretty good at jumping, remember?"

"Oh..." Ceodore simply breathed. He was so excited, he didn't even know what to say. He could feel his cheeks heating up into an alluring blush. He dropped the sheet that he was clutching to his chest, and lowered one shoulder, letting his slightly oversized silky pajamas slip down and bare one pale arm.

Kain was now right up against the bed, and he removed his shirt in one smooth move. "Oh, Ceodore... I want you so badly."

"Kain..." Ceodore murmured. His eyes were half lidded as Kain crawled on the bed with him. "Mmm..." he moaned, as Kain pushed him back onto the pillows and captured his lips for a deep kiss.

"Do you want me too, Ceodore?" Kain whispered in a raspy voice. His mouth was moving up and down Ceodore's throat, dotting urgent kisses on the flushed skin.

"Oh, yes, I want you... I want you so much..." Ceodore replied desperately. Their mouths met again, kissing hungrily. Ceodore ran his hands through Kain's hair, breaking it free from its ponytail and letting it spill loosely across his back.

Hot skin pressed against even hotter skin. Ceodore could feel Kain's arousal, erect and throbbing, brushing against him again and again as they moved on the bed. "We have to be quiet," Kain reminded him.

"I know," Ceodore whispered. He definitely didn't want to awaken the whole kingdom with his screaming, so he would do everything it took to keep his voice in check during their lovemaking.

"Oh, Ceodore..." Kain moaned softly, as he unbuttoned Ceodore's pajama top with eager, clumsy hands. "You are so incredibly beautiful." He gazed down in wonder at Ceodore's lithe chest, then lowered his face and took one pert nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling it until it was hard, wet, and red.

"K-Kain..." Ceodore moaned, his fingers tangled up in Kain's long locks, as he guided his head and urged him to give the other nipple the same treatment.

"Mmm..." Kain was now kissing Ceodore's firm abdomen, showering it with affection. His hand trailed around back of Ceodore's waist, and then slid down to cup one half of that perky little ass. Ceodore suppressed a lusty moan, biting his lip painfully. Kain's mouth trailed downwards, where he kissed Ceodore's erection through his pajamas. "What would you like, my darling?" Kain murmured, his lips fluttering up and down Ceodore's length.

"Ohhh..." Ceodore panted. "You know what I want." His face was flushed as he wriggled in Kain's grasp, and turned around to get face down on the bed.

Kain didn't bother hiding his pleased smirk. "I knew you'd want that..."

"Then why did you ask?" Ceodore whimpered. He pushed his clothed ass backwards, up towards Kain's face. Kain chuckled and pressed a few kisses to Ceodore's silk covered backside, paying a little extra attention to the space between his ass cheeks.

Ceodore buried his face in his pillow, trying desperately to smother his cries of pleasure as Kain pulled his pajama bottoms down, baring his ass. He panted raggedly as he felt Kain's breath on his entrance, and he prayed that Kain wasn't in a teasing mood again. But he rolled his eyes back in his head as Kain's tongue slipped out, laving over the tiny spot. "Kain...oh, Kain," he moaned appreciatively, pushing his face down into the pillow to hide his voice.

"You really like this..." Kain murmured, then lashed his tongue out again.

"Yeah..." Ceodore murmured. His whole body was tingling in ecstasy. He turned his body slightly so that he could look back. "Your tongue...your tongue feels so good." He reached between his legs and gave his leaking member a few pulls. "Mmm... I could cum just from you doing this..."

"Don't cum yet," Kain urged him. He pulled back, pushing his pants down on his thighs to reveal his hard cock. "Let's cum together."

Ceodore murmured in assent, but stretched out and snagged something from the side of the bed. "First, let's use this," he whispered.

Kain received the bottle from him, and turned it over in his hands. "What is this?" he asked of the glimmering, clear fluid.

"Pleasure oil," Ceodore responded. "It makes everything...more slippery."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Kain said, opening the bottle. He tipped it, letting some dribble onto his ready cock, and then he massaged the silky liquid into his skin. "It feels good," he murmured.

"Put it in me, Kain," Ceodore breathed.

Kain chuckled, stroking himself a few more times, just to provide a tantalizing spectacle to the obviously desperately aroused Ceodore. "Spread yourself for me," he commanded in a low voice that he barely recognized as his own.

Ceodore made a few soft whimpering noises, but reached back with both hands and parted his ass. Kain smiled down on the sight. "Look how you're twitching for me," he murmured, rubbing one slippery finger over the delicately shuddering hole.

"Kain...!" Ceodore wailed softly. "Don't tease me, please! I need you!"

"I won't tease you," Kain promised, and he took himself in hand, moving his hips forward. The head of his cock made contact with Ceodore's entrance, and Kain groaned softly at the pleasurable feeling. He pushed it in, and both lovers cried out happily. They had made love plenty of times before, but never had things been so silky and easy. Kain's entire length slid inside Ceodore, and he swore happily.

"Ohhh...it's so good, Kain," Ceodore moaned. "Pound me hard."

Kain swore again, and grabbed onto Ceodore's hips; steadied himself, and then drove his cock home over and over. It moved easily in and out, but the friction was still heavenly. Ceodore grabbed desperately at the bed, squealing in desire as he was fucked passionately.

"Ceodore, Ceodore..." Kain groaned. "it's just...too good."

"I know..." Ceodore wailed. He stroked himself rapidly. "Kain...oh, Kain... I'm going to cum. This is it. I can't stop. Oh, oh, oh," he chanted breathlessly.

"Ceodore..." Kain gasped brokenly. "Oh my god...I'm going to... cum inside you."

"Please, Kain, please!" Ceodore cried, his face in the pillow. Then he was there, spurting out all over the sheets below. Kain gritted his teeth to keep from roaring like a wild animal as he sprayed his load deep inside his sweet little lover.

They collapsed to the bed together, shaking like leaves in the aftermath. Kain pulled Ceodore into a tight embrace, kissing his eyelids, forehead, nose, and lips before attacking his lips. Ceodore sighed happily as he accepted the kisses. After a brief clean up, they slipped under the sheets together, gazing into each others' eyes and murmuring words of love as they fell into contented sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ceodore awoke slowly the next morning, listening to the birds tweeting outside his open window. Then he yawned and rolled over to face... an empty spot in the bed. He frowned at it, then reached out and meditatively stroked the sheet where Kain had laid. "Guess he had to slip out under cover of night, heh..." he laughed to himself, then yawned and stretched. "Mmm... still... I wanted to wake up with him here," he pouted. "Arg..." Ceodore mussed up the front of his hair with his hand. "My dad is being so difficult! I'm like a prisoner!"

Still, he had to smile to himself as he realized he was a prisoner with very cleverly arranged conjugal visits. "So that makes it tolerable," he giggled, snuggling down in the sheets some more.

He lazed about in bed for a few more minutes, then threw the covers off and got himself dressed for the day. He always refused to have tea or breakfast delivered to him in bed, and instead went down to the main dining hall to eat with everyone.

When he got there, he glanced around for Kain; but when the man didn't appear, he slid in next to his mother with a murmured, "Good morning." Soon, he was eating eggs and toast, and chattering with her about their plans for the day.

"We should go into Baron town," she explained, "And help with the reconstruction efforts. Some of the buildings were pretty badly damaged by the meteors, and there's lots of debris to remove. Not only does it look good for the royal family to help, but it's the right thing to do." She nodded resolutely.

Ceodore frowned as he shoveled more eggs in his mouth. "Dad going too?"

"Oh, no," Rosa said. "He and Cid are going to Eblan to help there. They're packing up the airship now." She averted her eyes, and Ceodore's heart sank as he already guessed her next sentence. "I think Kain is going too..."

"What? Then I'm going!" Ceodore insisted.

Rosa sighed. "No...your father already said last night. You are to stay here. He won't consider taking you." She smiled wryly. "Believe me, sweetie, I tried."

"I know, Mom," Ceodore said. "Dad's such a jerk," he grumbled.

Rosa squeezed his hand under the table. "It's just hard for him. You're his only little boy."

"I'm YOUR only little boy, too," Ceodore pointed out.

"I know, but... it's different for a father, I guess. And don't forget, your dad is a king, at that. He's got a lot of reputation to uphold."

Ceodore groaned and held his forehead. "I just really don't see why it's a big deal. Aren't we evolved enough that people don't think in such basic terms? Why aren't people free to love whoever they want? Why does it matter?"

Rosa patted his head. "Not everyone is as open minded as Mommy, honey. Unfortunately." She sipped her tea and looked forlorn for a minute, before managing a smile. "Still, Dad will come around... eventually."

"And when is eventually?" Ceodore huffed. "When I'm 30?"

"Well, sooner than that, hopefully," Rosa said, biting her lip.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Ceodore hurried down to the airship dock. Kain was loading supplies, and looked up, his face lighting up with happiness when he spotted Ceodore.

But Cecil was quicker, and stepped forward. "No," he said firmly.

"No, _what_?" Ceodore cried. "I haven't even said anything!"

"I know what you're going to say, and NO!" Cecil grunted forcefully.

Ceodore's shoulders sagged. "I just want to help," he fibbed slightly. Helping the world only came second to being close to Kain.

"You can help here in Baron," Cecil reminded him. He turned back to the crew. "Are we almost ready?"

"All loaded up," Cid called from the deck.

Kain came to the edge of the railing, and gazed down at Ceodore. Ceodore looked up at him helplessly, his chest feeling heavy and painful. "Take care of yourself, Ceodore," Kain called down, afraid to say anything more intimate.

"I will," Ceodore replied, trying to quell the sobs that threatened to come forth. "You...too..."

Kain gave a resolute nod, then pulled back as the ship began to embark. Ceodore watched it disappear into the distance, then he slunk back into the castle, feeling sad and lonely.

He spent the next week down in the surrounding town of Baron, nailing up boards and hauling bags of things. He faked happiness for the sake of the Baron citizens, smiling and talking in as friendly of a fashion as he could muster. But in his young, tender heart, the love of his life had been forcibly removed, and he had no idea when he would see him again.

At night, he would lay in bed, hurting inside with intense loneliness. His body had faint pangs of physical need, but his sorrow drowned those out quite thoroughly.

Meanwhile, Cecil, Cid, and Kain were in the kingdom of Eblan, helping with the repairs there. One night, after all the equipment had been put away, Cecil and Kain were the only workers still lingering about. Kain glanced at Cecil nervously, and the awkward silence was palpable for a few minutes.

Finally, Cecil broke it by clearing his throat. "When we get done with Eblan, how would you like to be the Captain of the Red Wings? We need a replacement."

Kain lifted his eyebrows, started to speak, then caught himself and frowned. "What's the catch...?" he asked slowly.

"No catch," Cecil said, lying rather badly.

"Let me guess. Ceodore is dismissed from the Red Wings."

"Maybe," Cecil said evasively. Then he sighed heavily. "Look, Kain... just give him up. It's not going to work." He flashed a quick scowl at his old friend. "I'm never going to accept it."

"And I'm never going to give him up. Cecil, you are in grievous error if you think that my relationship with Ceodore," Cecil winced here, but Kain plowed on. "...is anything but sincere. I _love_ Ceodore," he said emphatically.

"It's just a foolish physical attraction!" Cecil barked at him.

"No, it's not!" Kain argued back. "I... I know that I was foolish... back then."

Cecil looked stunned, as if this was a completely different conversation. "Back when?" he asked, clearly stupefied.

Kain just stared at him. "Back when we were young."

"What were you stupid about?" Kain stared for another minute or so. "Quit staring at me like that, you're making me nervous!" Cecil hissed.

Kain sighed and looked away. "You know what I mean. I... it was a foolish crush."

Awareness seemed to dawn on Cecil's face. "On Rosa," he concluded. "Well, you don't have to worry about that because-"

"No!" Kain cut him off. "Not Rosa! You idiot! _You!_"

Cecil looked at him blankly. "Me what?"

"You! I had a crush on you! Don't tell me you've never realized that!"

Cecil looked even more dumbfounded now. "You're joking."

"Why would I joke about that?" Kain asked, exasperated. Cecil said nothing, his eyes wide, and Kain continued. "We were such good friends, and I admired your happy-go-lucky, friendly personality, and I, uh... there was the physical attraction, you know..."

"You were attracted to _me_?" Cecil seemed bowled over.

"Yes!" Kain groaned.

"But... I'm a man," Cecil argued weakly.

"I _like _men! Haven't you figured that out yet?" Kain was starting to get agitated, but he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyway...that's all over and done with. It's why I couldn't stay in Baron after you and Rosa got married... I was so selfish, I couldn't stand to see you happy with someone else. So I ran away. And I struggled with my feelings for 20 years..."

Kain's face softened visibly, and his tone changed. "But then I met Ceodore... and all that washed away. Those stone walls of hurt, lonely feelings... they just crumbled away the first time he smiled at me." Kain trailed off, looking dreamy, but an uncomfortable cough from Cecil spurred his speech onwards. "Ceodore... he's a ... fine young man. He's tenacious, and hard working, and also very kind and considerate. I'm deeply in love with him." And returning back to the original topic, Kain said firmly, "And I will not be bribed to abandon him."

Cecil was silent for a minute, thinking deeply. Then he turned away. "Leave me alone right now. I... I have a lot to think about."

There was nothing else Kain could say, so he retreated for the time being.

Back in Baron, Ceodore was flopping about on his bed restlessly. It had been a full week, and his body was now raging for release. Even his loneliness couldn't stifle the strong feelings of desire his body had. He was ready to touch himself, full of thoughts and fantasies about Kain, of course. He had wanted to hold out for Kain's return, but at this point he was so desperate that he had to have just a little relief, or he would go absolutely insane.

So he stripped off his pajama bottoms, and got on his hands and knees. He lowered his face to the bed, arching his back as he did so. He closed his eyes, then reached down and began stroking himself. He imagined that Kain was behind him, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance over and over, and that Kain was the one stroking him. Ceodore moaned into the pillow, whispering Kain's name in between gasps of desire.

And then Kain would plunge his cock in... Ceodore whimpered happily as he recalled just how that felt. Kain's impressive girth, stretching him out so much... Ceodore loved the feeling. He pumped a little faster, trembling now as his passion built.

Just as he was about to reach the peak, he heard a low rattling noise. At first he figured it was just the bed frame shaking, then he froze and listened raptly. No... that was the sound of an airship engine! And there was only one airship gone from Baron right now... the one with Kain on it!

Ceodore leapt up, abandoning his self pleasure. He threw on a robe, grabbing his pajama pants from the floor as he hurried into the bathing room. He didn't bother summoning the bathing attendant, who was surely sleeping at this time of night anyway, and he fumbled with the controls for a moment before he managed to get the bath to start filling. He made sure to set the temperature to cool, and then jumped in, the iciness setting his teeth on edge. But he needed a flash of cold to cool his passion before he went out and saw other people.

After a couple of minutes of freezing torture, Ceodore crawled out of the tub, shivering hard. He dried off and pulled his pajamas on, then wrapped himself up tightly in the robe and hurried down towards the airship dock.

There, surely enough, was the Enterprise, just settling in. Ceodore trembled again, though if it was from cold or from anticipation, he wasn't really sure. He watched restlessly as crew members got off the ship, waiting impatiently for the only face he cared about seeing. He was briefly troubled by the sight of his father, who gave him a slight frown. The frown was returned, then Ceodore rolled his eyes and looked away.

He looked back up quickly, however, as his ears keenly picked up the familiar clicking sound of Kain's boots on the stone walkway. His face was a picture of happiness and relief, and it took every bit of restraint he had not to fling himself into Kain's arms._ Kain's big, strong, sexy arms._

Instead, he offered a shy smile. "H-Hey," he murmured. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be home," Kain replied. Cecil had already gone up into the castle, so Kain got close to Ceodore. He still didn't touch him, in case anyone was watching, but both lovers could feel the heat and desire radiating between their bodies. "I'm pretty tired from the trip," Kain said softly.

"O-Oh..." Ceodore sounded a bit disappointed.

"So I think we should go straight to bed," Kain whispered, in a voice so low and sexy, it gave Ceodore goosebumps.

"Oh!" Ceodore repeated, this time full of excitement and understanding. They hurried up into the castle, bristling with desire, but were stopped cold by the sight of the head guardsman talking with Cecil outside of Ceodore's room.

"Shall we resume the guarding of the prince's chambers?" the man was asking.

Cecil glanced at Kain and Ceodore, gave a long sigh, and then shook his head. "Ceodore's a man now," he said simply. "He can take care of himself." Then, with a swish of his cape, he departed down the hallway. He stopped in the entryway, and looked back at his son. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"It's okay," Ceodore said, still in bewilderment at his father's suddenly different behavior. "Mom threw me a party... at the Baron pub."

"Well, good." Cecil paused for a moment, then said, "Good night," and strode down the stairs without a backwards glance.

Kain and Ceodore just blinked at each other for a minute, then hurried into Ceodore's room and bolted the door. "What just happened?" Ceodore asked, throwing his arms around Kain's neck and latching his mouth over the dragoon's.

Kain kissed him deeply, then took a break to speak. "I think he might have just accepted us a little bit." He pushed Ceodore back onto the bed.

"God, what did you do to him on the trip? Kick his ass?" Ceodore trailed off in a moan as Kain ripped his pajama top open.

"No, just a little heart to heart talk, I guess..." Kain was sucking Ceodore's nipple rather roughly. "But please, let's not talk about him..."

"Oh, let's not..." Ceodore agreed. He wrapped his legs around Kain's waist, grinding himself upwards as Kain teased his chest and throat with love bites. "Ohhh....Kain..." he moaned, suddenly jerking faster. "I can't...oh my god, I..." He let out a little squeal as he came suddenly, bucking against Kain wildly and gripping his arms.

Kain paused, and pulled back to look into Ceodore's suddenly shy eyes. "Did you... just cum?" Ceodore nodded, embarrassed, his chest heaving. "Just from rubbing on me?" Again, Ceodore gave a small nod. "Oh, Ceodore," Kain chuckled. "You really are so young."

"Ha! I'll have you know, I'm a MAN now!" Ceodore informed him. "I turned eighteen two days ago!" He cried out happily as Kain pulled his pajama pants down and cleaned his wet, dripping organ from base to tip with his tongue.

"Well, happy birthday," Kain murmured, between mouthfuls. He pulled back with a smile, then laid down on the bed. "Would you like to unwrap your present now?" He gestured down to the rather apparent bulge in his pants.

"Mmm, of course," Ceodore purred, his eyes lighting up as he sat up and pounced on Kain's waistband. "Happy birthday to me," he hummed happily, then he slowly slid Kain's pants off to reveal his erection, his smile getting wider as he did so. "Thank you, Kain... it's just what I wanted," he whispered.

Playful joking aside, Ceodore lowered his head and began licking the tip of Kain's cock. Kain trembled and let his head fall back to the bed, his blond hair spilling out in all directions. Ceodore's slim hand slid up and down the length, massaging and caressing the sensitive flesh. He took the whole head into his mouth and sucked it, moaning softly with his mouth full, which sent pleasurable reverberations to Kain's cock.

Kain gave a low cry and reached down, tangling his fingers in Ceodore's wispy, light hair. Ceodore's moaning increased, and he pulled away, sliding up further onto the bed. He swung a leg over Kain's waist and straddled him, arching his back to rub Kain's wet cock between his ass. He cooed softly as the tip teased his eager entrance.

Ceodore leaned over and snagged the pleasure oil, then drizzled it liberally over Kain's erection. He rubbed it in while looking into Kain's lust-filled eyes, then he centered himself on it and slowly began taking it inside.

The head slipped in with ease, and Ceodore threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy. Kain groaned deeply, holding onto Ceodore's hips and urging him down. Ceodore gave a little whimper, hesitating on the next inch. "What's wrong?" Kain asked breathlessly.

"Mmm...I can't... it's too much..." Ceodore whispered, his brow knotted up.

"Does it hurt?" Kain asked anxiously, drawing his hips back into the bed as much as he could.

"No... well, a little," Ceodore admitted. He smiled wryly. "I guess my body got a little out of practice while you were away," he laughed softly. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." Kain replied gently. "Just relax... we don't have to rush." Ceodore smiled at him appreciatively, leaning down to give him a long kiss.

When he sat back up straight, he placed his hands on Kain's stomach. "Mmm... I think I'm ready," he whispered, and then began pushing downwards once again.

"Ceodore... my god, it's amazing..." Kain rasped out, as his length moved up inside of Ceodore. "You're so hot and tight inside."

"Oh, Kain..." Ceodore moaned. He was bouncing up and down now, and Kain was stroking his erection. "Kain! It feels so good!"

"Yes..." Kain's breath hitched in his throat. "Ceodore... you're getting me... there. I might... cum any second. Mmmph... Ceodore!" And with a loud cry and a frenzied thrusting upward of his hips, he reached completion inside his young lover.

Ceodore shuddered with pleasure, taking over the pumping of himself as Kain's hand fell away. His body clenched and released on Kain's satisfied cock. "Oh god, oh god, Kain," he wailed. He stroked rapidly at the head, until hot ivory fluid began spurting out of the tip and onto Kain's perfectly sculpted abdomen. "Kain!" he screamed, throwing his head back in ecstatic abandon. At this point, he couldn't care less who could hear them.

"Ceodore," Kain moaned, thrusting his hips up. Even though he had already climaxed, feeling Ceodore's orgasm seemed to extend the length of his own, and he was shaking with pleasure. "I love you, Ceodore," he whispered, as the boy fell down onto his chest with a whimper.

Kain's cock slipped out, and they held each other, breathing heavily and ignoring the slippery mess they had made of their bodies. "I love you too, Kain," Ceodore breathed back, his lips grazing Kain's collarbone.

"That was amazing..." Kain sighed, kissing Ceodore's temple.

"It was," Ceodore agreed.

"I missed you so much," Kain whispered, his nose burying itself in Ceodore's hair.

"I missed you too." Ceodore slipped his hands under Kain's sides to embrace him. "So much, that I thought I'd go crazy."

"That's just how I felt." Kain nuzzled him for a minute more, then let out a long exhale. "Oh, Ceodore, I can't bear to be away from you ever again."

"Me neither!" Ceodore heartily chimed in. He had been afraid that his desperate longings were just the sign of immaturity, but the fact that Kain had missed him just as much, confirmed for him that it was the effects of true love.

Kain took Ceodore's face in his hands, and looked deep into those cornflower blue eyes. "No matter what, we are going to be together. I won't go on any mission without you. I'll kidnap you before that."

"Please, kidnap me," Ceodore sighed happily. "I just wish you would hustle me away to the mountains, tie me up in some cave, and then make me your sex slave for eternity."

Kain gave a soft cough, and Ceodore looked up to see the man blushing. "What, you like that?" Kain's reawakened cock answered that question, poking Ceodore's belly urgently.

Ceodore smiled coyly, and pulled away. He pressed his chest into the bed, and looked back at Kain as he spread his own ass cheeks with his hands. "Kain...I'm your slave. Do whatever you want to me. Put it all the way in. Fill me with your cum."

With a ragged groan, Kain rose up, taking his cock in hand. Before he even realized he was doing it, he had shoved his entire length inside of Ceodore. Ceodore accepted the intrusion with the most sexy moan Kain had ever heard. It encouraged him to thrust hard, which earned more rapturous groans out of his young lover.

"Kain! Kain!" Ceodore screamed. He loved hearing the sound of Kain's thighs slapping against his ass. "Fuck me hard! Fuck me rough!"

"Oh, Ceodore..." Kain groaned. It was just too fantastic. He knew he couldn't last long... he was so worked up. Ceodore's body felt perfect, and to hear such naughty, unguarded things from his lover... it was his undoing. With a series of gasps and cries, he hurdled over the threshold. He gave a long, low groan as he filled Ceodore up inside.

They stayed together, panting heavily, then there was a frantic cleaning up which gave way to blissful snuggling. Ceodore nestled himself down in Kain's strong arms, sighing happily. Kain kissed his forehead, and pulled the sheet up over their bodies. "I love you, so, so much..." he whispered.

"I love you..." Ceodore replied, holding him tightly about the waist.


	15. Chapter 15

Ceodore and Kain awakened as sunlight streamed into the room, and gazed into each others eyes for a few blissful moments. "You didn't jump out the window this time," Ceodore giggled, stroking at Kain's chest.

"No, because I'm not afraid of us being caught anymore. Ceodore..." Kain's face grew serious. "I've decided that we're going to run away together."

Ceodore's heart skipped a beat. "R-Really?"

Kain clutched his shoulders. "You do still want to, don't you?"

"Oh, of course," Ceodore replied breathlessly.

Kain kissed him quickly. "Good," he sighed. "I worried that you'd changed your mind."

"Silly," Ceodore laughed softly. "I'm not going to change my mind that easily. But, what made _you _change your mind? I thought that I had to stay here for the Baron people?"

Kain sighed heavily, looking a bit guilty. "Well, you've done lots of reconstruction efforts, right?" Ceodore nodded. "That's good. Well, Baron has gotten plenty of you, now it's my turn."

Ceodore laughed happily as he was crushed under Kain's weight suddenly, and deluged with kisses. "Mmm... you're suddenly so selfish."

"Yes, I am," Kain admitted, between kisses. "But I've spent decades being unselfish... I think I deserve to be selfish now."

"I think so too," Ceodore agreed. "Be as selfish as you want," he said alluringly. "My body belongs to you."

Kain blinked twice, then groaned and dropped his head. "Mmm, don't," he pleaded with the boy. "You'll make me want to take you again... but we have packing to do."

"Yes, we do," Ceodore conceded. They slipped out of bed, dressed, and then Ceodore began sorting through his belongings, deciding what was essential and what wasn't. Kain returned to his own quarters and packed his things. When those trivialities were over, they headed down the tower together.

Ceodore sought out his mother. He knew that it would be easier to leave without saying goodbye, but he loved his mother, and didn't want her to worry. He quickly found her arranging flowers in the main hall. "Ceodore, what's with the bags? Are you already leaving with the Red Wings?" she asked.

Ceodore shook his head. "No, Mom, I..."

But before he could continue, Cecil entered the room. There was a brief moment of tension, but it passed, and Cecil cleared his throat to speak. "I've ordered for the airship to be loaded up," he said. He looked at Kain. "That job offer still stands, if you'll have it."

Kain lifted his chin slightly, but did not look at Cecil yet. "And Ceodore?" he asked coolly.

Cecil paused, then sighed. "Ceodore is a member of the Red Wings," he said.

It took all that Ceodore and Kain had not to embrace each other tightly in celebration, but they managed to refrain. Now, there was no need to run away! They could have their freedom together on the airship.

They boarded up, with about 9 other Red Wings. Unfortunately, most of the seasoned troops had died in the crash, and so the majority of the new team was fresh recruits. Kain wasn't deterred at all, his love for Ceodore and his excitement encouraging him to be a good leader. He gave a rousing speech to his new subordinates, and then they took off, heading for the kingdom of Fabul to help with reconstruction efforts there.

Ceodore did his best to appear like a normal crew member, but it gave him a little thrill inside to know that he was so intimate with the Captain. As the ship flew through the skies, Ceodore slipped beside his lover at the stern. "Kain, let's check out the bedrooms on this thing," Ceodore whispered naughtily.

Kain's face turned a pleasant shade of crimson. "Er... remember to call me C-Captain..." was the only thing he could manage to say.

Ceodore smiled impishly. "Oh, of course, _Captain_." He said the word with such breathless emphasis that Kain couldn't fail to get turned on. "Whatever you say, _Captain_."

Kain became even more red. "Um...maybe you shouldn't call me C-Captain after all..." he stammered.

Ceodore bit his lip. "Oh? Why not? Do I displease you, Captain?"

Kain let out a soft groan. "Oh, Ceodore, not now," he murmured, trying to stifle his feelings of desire.

"Okay, I'll wait until nightfall, like a good boy," Ceodore demurred. He left with one parting comment, which made Kain weak in the knees. "I'll be such a good boy, for you, Captain."

Kain was antsy with desire by the time he was able to retire to his Captain's Quarters. He threw back a glass of port to calm himself, then undressed nervously. He was suddenly startled when he heard the soft shutting of a door. He turned and his expression softened when he beheld Ceodore, leaning against the door with big, doleful eyes. "Captain..." Ceodore breathed. "I'm here for my punishment."

With a groan, Kain came completely undone. He crossed the room with a few quick strides, taking Ceodore into his strong arms. "Yes, you'll definitely have to be punished," he rasped out.

Ceodore whimpered most prettily. "Please, Captain, don't tie me up and whip me."

Kain inhaled slowly, his eyes falling half lidded. "You're in no position to dictate the conditions of your punishment," he said sternly, playing along. The alcohol had freed up his inhibitions quite a bit.

"But Captain..." Ceodore protested feebly. He was pushed onto the bed, where he bounced slightly and clutched at himself as he looked up at Kain in mock fright. "What are you going to do with me, Captain?" he asked tremulously.

"Punish your bad little ass," Kain growled.

"Oh! Captain!" Ceodore cried, rolling onto his stomach and pretending to weep. "Have mercy on me! My ass is so young and tender!"

"I know," Kain murmured, in a lust filled voice. "I can't wait to break it in."

"Captain!" Ceodore cried. He had now arched his back and was pushing his ass up into the air in a tempting fashion. "Don't spank me! I'll be good!"

"No, you won't, and you know it," Kain replied in a low voice. His hand ran along the lines of Ceodore's hip for a moment, then he raised his arm and let a blow fall.

Ceodore cried out. "Ah! Captain! It hurts!"

"Good, then you'll remember it..." Kain told him, and swatted the boy again.

"Oooh... Captain! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" Ceodore cried out between blows. "Just please, don't make me take off my clothes!"

"Take off your shirt," Kain commanded, without missing a beat.

"No, Captain," Ceodore murmured with a blush. "It's embarrassing."

"Don't argue with me," Kain said sternly. "Off with it."

Ceodore nodded, trembling, and then he removed his top. He leaned back on the bed, gazing up at Kain with lustful eyes, yet the same demure expression.

Kain reached out, tweaking one nipple. "Look at this. Your nipples are so hard. You're obviously enjoying this."

"Ahhhh... no, Captain! Please don't say that!" Ceodore bit on his knuckle as Kain pinched the other nipple. "And please, don't tease my nipples! It's too much!"

"I'll decide what's too much," Kain informed him. He dipped his head, biting and sucking at the already red nipple, until Ceodore was screaming for mercy. Then he pulled back, surveying the boy's trembling form with approval. "Now, off with your pants," he commanded.

"I... I can't..." Ceodore protested, his face suffusing with blood. "Please, not that."

"Take your pants off, now, or I whip you again," Kain threatened.

Ceodore whimpered, but his hands fell to his waistband. His pants were soon disposed of, and he tried to hide his erection. "Don't... look..." he whispered.

Kain smirked. "Look how excited you are. You love this. You dirty little boy."

Ceodore stretched back on the bed, still pretending to hide himself modestly. "Please, Captain... please don't ask me to... touch myself."

Kain groaned and his whole body shook. "Touch yourself for me," he ordered, in a lust choked voice.

"No, it's too embarrassing!" Ceodore protested, but he already had a hand wrapped around his length in anticipation.

"Do it, or face the consequences..." Kain commanded.

"Captain..." Ceodore whimpered, and then he slowly began to stroke himself. Soft, needy moans rippled forth from his throat as he moved his hand up and down.

Kain hissed in delight. "Yes, stroke it... harder. Get me excited." Kain unfastened his pants, exposing his thick length which was almost fully erect. As Ceodore whimpered and touched himself, Kain's cock stood up fully in response. "That's good... you're making your Captain very happy. You see?" He moved his hips forward, showing off his huge cock.

"I see..." Ceodore breathed. He was pumping faster now, and his body writhed and twitched on the bed. "Captain... Captain..." he moaned. "I can't... I think..." And then with a cry, he came all over himself.

Kain grunted approvingly. Ceodore melted back onto the bed, not even bothering to clean his splattered body up. "What a very good boy," Kain murmured. "Now, what else shall we do to you?"

Ceodore wriggled a bit, looking up with satisfied yet aroused eyes. "Just as long... as you don't make me... finger myself. I just _couldn't_..."

Kain gave a low groan, for the idea had him painfully hard. "You _will_."

"Ah, Captain, no..." Ceodore weakly protested.

"Suck on your finger...and put it inside yourself. _Now_. That's an order."

Ceodore complied with a whimper and a blush. Kain watched in rapture as one slim finger slipped between those perfect pink lips, and became wet. Then it moved between two sexy little thighs. Kain nodded in approval as Ceodore rubbed the tip on his entrance. "Oh... ooooooh... it feels good..." he moaned.

"Put it in. All the way in," Kain urged him.

"Captain, I can't..." Ceodore whined.

"Do it, _now_," Kain ordered breathlessly.

"A-ahhhh..." Ceodore moaned brokenly, as he pushed the tip of his finger inside himself.

"Yeah... that's it," Kain said, groaning in desire. He couldn't refrain from stroking his cock just a little bit. He had no intention of coming just yet, but he still needed to touch himself.

"Captain..." Ceodore whimpered, as he fucked himself with his finger. "I... I like how this feels..."

"Of course you do," Kain choked out. "You're such a dirty little slut."

"Captain!" Ceodore cried. Hearing Kain call him such an erotic name was just too much. He shoved his finger far inside, and stroked himself clumsily with his left hand. "Captain! I'm going to cum again!" Within seconds, he was screaming out in ecstasy, making even more of a mess of himself.

Kain watched in approval, still holding back from his own release. He lowered himself over Ceodore, biting and licking at the boy's neck. "You want it, don't you?" he rasped in Ceodore's pink little ear.

"Ooooh, Captain!" was all Ceodore would respond with.

"You want me to shove _this_," he pushed the head of his engorged cock up against Ceodore's twitching hole for emphasis, "all up inside of you, don't you?"

"Ahh, Captain..." Ceodore moaned, squirming underneath Kain's muscular body. "I..."

"You want it," Kain urged him. "Say you want it."

"Mmm... no... it's too dirty..." Ceodore moaned.

"Say you want it," Kain hissed in his ear.

"Ahhh..." Ceodore gasped. Kain's cock was pressing hot and hard up against his entrance. "I... I want it..." he panted, turning his head to the side and demurely avoiding Kain's gaze.

"What do you want?" Kain asked him teasingly.

"You know..." Ceodore whimpered.

"Say it," Kain ordered.

"I want you..." Ceodore moaned. "Inside of me."

"You want me to put my cock inside of you?" Kain asked, his lips tickling Ceodore's ear.

"Yes, please! Put it in me!" Ceodore begged.

"Oh, god, Ceodore," Kain moaned, and with a mighty thrust of his hips, he was inside. Both men clutched at each other and cried out in sheer joy at the feeling. Such a delightful relief, to finally be joined after so much teasing. Ceodore wrapped his legs around Kain's back, and they began to move against each other, desperately thrusting and grinding. "Ceodore, Ceodore..." Kain groaned.

"Kain..." Ceodore responded. "It's sooooo good..."

"Mmm..." Kain agreed. He pounded against Ceodore frenetically, then clutched his lover's hips tightly. "Ceodore... oh... you feel so incredible inside. So hot and tight." His eyes were closed, and his face was a mask of rapture.

"Kain," Ceodore moaned. He bucked his body upwards several times, and his head fell back. "Kain... Kain... touch me, please..." he begged.

Kain slipped a hand between their bodies, and fondled Ceodore's erection in time with his thrusts. "Fuck..." Kain groaned. "I'm so close..."

"Cum inside of me..." Ceodore whimpered. "Fill me up inside..."

Kain let go with a mighty roar, his juices rushing out inside of his young lover. Ceodore squealed happily, squirming in Kain's grasp until he too had reached climax.

They lay together in the afterglow, happy beyond all comprehension. Kain kissed Ceodore's sweat dampened temple. "My god, Ceodore..." he breathed. "You are just amazing."

"I know," Ceodore hummed happily. Their mouths met, kissing hot and hungry. "I love you so much," Ceodore panted between kisses.

"And I love you, my darling Ceodore," Kain responded, then sank down into the spot next to Ceodore, where they floated off into sleep together.


	16. Chapter 16

Very early the next morning, the ship landed in Fabul. Ceodore and Kain dressed themselves, then exited the Captain's Quarters separately so as not to attract attention. Ceodore slipped out casually first, then Kain came out officially a few minutes later. Luckily, no one was in the corridor anyway.

Kain addressed the crew on deck, and gave them their instructions. The Red Wings were to assist with the reconstruction and repair of the kingdom of Fabul. The crew was to take orders from Fabul leaders as well as their Captain, and to help in any way they could.

They disembarked and quickly fell to toting lumber and supplies around the castle. Kain and Ceodore joined in as well, giving it all they had. Princess Ursula soon found her best friend, and they chatted amiably as they carried things together. "So I see you have something sensible on today," Ceodore teased her.

"Shut up," Ursula retorted. She was usually wearing a tight red cheongsam, which wasn't the most practical outfit, but it was her normal royal attire. Today she had on simple leggings and a tunic. "So how are things with your big tall slice of meat?"

Ceodore laughed. "Oh, great. We have tons of fun."

"Your dad being any worse?"

"No, on the contrary, he seems to have accepted us a bit. After all, he let us be on the Red Wings team together."

Ursula smiled. "Well, that's good. And I'm sure you two are taking advantage of being able to travel unsupervised."

"Oh, you bet," Ceodore smirked. "All up in the Captain's Quarters."

Ursula waggled her eyebrows. "Uh huh. It's more like, the Captain is all up in Ceodore's Quarters."

"You're nasty," Ceodore laughed. He tried to pretend to be scandalized.

"Oh, please," Ursula groaned. "You're the prince of Nasty Land." She hammered a nail as Ceodore held the board steady. "Nothing I could say could shock you. You've got the dirtiest mind of anyone I've ever met."

"I know, aren't I great?" Ceodore crowed.

"You are," Ursula agreed. "I'm sure your parents are very proud."

"Oh yeah. Especially my dad," Ceodore laughed. Ursula laughed as well, and they continued on with their work.

The project continued on for several days. It was hard labor, and so as a result, Kain and Ceodore had little energy for sexual relations at the end of the day. They usually just crumpled into each other in Kain's bed, and slept deeply through the night.

When the work on Fabul was nearing completion, Ceodore was taking a meal break with the rest of his fellow Red Wings. This was an uncommon occurrence, as he was usually holed up with Kain, or off somewhere with his friend Ursula. But today, Kain was meeting with Fabul's leader Yang, and Ursula was feeling under the weather. So Ceodore smiled awkwardly and sat down to eat with the others.

They eyed him somewhat suspiciously, but still kept up an appearance of respect, as he was the son of the king after all. However, Ceodore could get the feeling that they resented him. So he tried to make small talk, which was met with barely polite grunts.

Finally, Ceodore became exasperated. "What's your problem?" he huffed to the other young men. "What did I ever do to you?"

They looked at each other uneasily, then one spoke haltingly. "It's not that you did anything... it's just that you're the prince."

"And?" Ceodore asked impatiently.

"And... you know. You get special treatment."

"It's a bit annoying," another one said boldly.

Ceodore frowned. "I work just as hard as you guys do."

"Oh, we know that. It's not that. It's..."

"It's what?"

Two of the young men glanced at each other, as if willing the other to say it. "You know," one finally sighed.

"No, I don't know," Ceodore said in annoyance.

"You don't have to sleep in the barracks with the rest of us," the dark headed young man at the end of the table blurted out.

Ceodore had the grace to blush. "I... no, I don't," he admitted.

"That's not really fair, you know."

"And where you're sleeping... that's the worst thing," one boy said indignantly.

Ceodore reddened to the tips of his ears. "And where am I sleeping?" he asked weakly. He didn't think that anyone had ever seen him exit or enter the Captain's Quarters.

The dark headed boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. In the Captain's Quarters."

"And we think it's just awful of you," another young man said.

"Wh-why?" Ceodore stammered.

"Because! That's horrible! Just because you're the prince... you think you can take the Captain's bed!"

"What?" Ceodore was staggered by this misunderstanding.

His accuser nodded vigorously. "You go in there, and make him sleep on the floor. It's awful! And then of course he can't say anything, because you're royalty."

"Ah...ahahaha..." Ceodore laughed nervously. "You're right. I'm terrible." He broke out into a full on peal of laughter, and his fellow shipmates looked at him as if he'd gone insane. "I... make the Captain sleep on the floor!" he howled. "Get on the floor, peasant," he said facetiously, pointing at the ground, and then he began laughing uncontrollably again.

"He's lost his mind," one Red Wing said.

"I told you we shouldn't say anything about it," another said worriedly.

Ceodore waved his hand dismissively, choking down his laughter. "No, I'm not crazy. It's just... you've got it all wrong. _All wrong_," he said emphatically. "I don't make the Captain sleep on the floor."

"You don't?" The dark haired boy looked skeptical. "Then where does he sleep?"

"In his bed, of course."

"And where do you sleep? We won't believe it if you say on the floor."

"Not on the floor. Where do you _think_ I sleep?"

All nine Red Wings appeared to be thinking very hard, and then awareness dawned on the face of one. "Oh. Oh!" he said suddenly. "You _both _sleep in the bed."

"Uh huh." Ceodore hadn't planned on letting the rest of the Red Wings know, but he figured it was infinitely better than thinking he was a horrible spoiled prince who abused the Captain behind closed doors.

"You BOTH sleep in the bed?"

"Yes," Ceodore replied.

"Together?"

"Naturally."

"..." One boy leaned over to another and whispered something in his ear, making the second boy yelp. "They do _that?_"

"Yeah, whatever it is, I'm sure we do that," Ceodore responded, stifling a chuckle.

"So, you and the Captain...?"

"Yes."

"In like, a romantic way?"

"Of course," Ceodore said impatiently. "No, we just sit up in bed and play cards all night," he added sarcastically.

"See? They just play cards," the youngest Red Wing whispered to his neighbor, only to be rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

"He's being a smart ass," his neighbor informed him.

"Ohhhhh..." the boy said, awareness dawning on his face.

"Anyway," Ceodore said, yawning. "I hope we've cleared that up. Of course, it doesn't change anything. I may not sleep in the barracks, but I work just the same as any other Red Wing. I don't expect special treatment from the Captain, and he doesn't treat me differently. Not in public, anyway." He bit his lip to keep from smiling at that. "Are we cool?"

Most of the Red Wings nodded, while some looked a little weirded out. Ceodore just shrugged. He couldn't win everyone over, he knew. "Well, let's get back to work then," he suggested, and they all stood up to finish up their tasks for the day.

That evening, Kain returned to the airship after nightfall. Ceodore was waiting in his quarters for him, stretched out across the bed, reading an old book Ursula had lent him. He looked up and smiled as Kain entered and locked the door behind himself. "Well," Ceodore laughed, as he sat up. "I've had an interesting day." He proceeded to recount the conversation he had had with the rest of the Red Wings.

Kain looked panicked at first, but then he relaxed as he realized there was nothing any of the recruits could do with the information of Ceodore and Kain's relationship. The "man at the top", so to speak, was Cecil, and he already knew about their relationship. Not that he approved of it 100%, but it wasn't like Kain's job was at stake. In fact, Kain and Ceodore were in a rather lovely situation. People could disapprove of their love as much as they wanted to - but they had no power to break them apart.

"I just thought it was hilarious that they were all viewing me as this spoiled prince! Making you sleep on the floor and all," Ceodore laughed. "They couldn't be further from the truth."

"That's right. Because not only do I sleep on the bed, I often am on top of _you _as well," Kain chuckled, nuzzling Ceodore's neck affectionately.

"Mmm," Ceodore murmured happily. "But you know..." he began.

"Eh?"

Ceodore's eyes glittered as he pulled back a bit and smiled at Kain. "Wouldn't it be fun if I _was_ a spoiled prince? Just for a night? And I ordered you around and made you do my bidding."

"I like the sound of that," Kain responded. His pants tightened in the front. It had indeed been several nights since they had been able to make love.

"Yes," Ceodore whispered, kissing Kain briefly. "You'll call me _your highness_ and _my prince_, and you'll bow and kneel before me."

"Sexy," Kain breathed back, pressing Ceodore into the pillows and nibbling his earlobe.

Ceodore pushed him away suddenly, but with a smile. He sprang up in excitement, and bounded off the bed and into a chair. "I'm the spoiled prince, and this is my throne, and you're here because I'm looking for a royal knight or something."

"Okay," Kain acquiesced, smiling as he stood before his excited lover.

Ceodore cleared his throat, and thought for a minute, apparently arranging the scenario in his head. He suddenly sat up straight in the chair, somehow managing with his posture and expression to make the simple wooden affair appear to be a gilded throne. "So..." he purred softly, interlacing his fingers, "You want to be my royal guard?" he asked Kain.

"Yes, your highness." Kain wasn't good at thinking up these scenarios or making up dialogue, but he easily followed along with Ceodore's theatrics.

Ceodore smiled languidly. "Well, then we'll have to see if you've got what it takes." He narrowed his eyes. "Remove your shirt," he commanded.

"Yes, my prince," Kain murmured. He divested himself of his tunic.

"Lovely," Ceodore said softly, admiring Kain's sculpted arms and chest. "You look more than strong enough for the job. Now, off with your pants."

"My pants?" Kain managed to sound slightly shocked, even though in reality, of course he was thrilled to get naked in front of Ceodore.

"I won't repeat myself," Ceodore snapped, sounding every bit like a spoiled prince. "Do it."

"Yes, your highness." Kain's hands fell to his waistband. He hesitated, then slowly worked to unfasten and open them.

"Hurry up with it," Ceodore demanded impatiently. "I haven't got all day." He squirmed in his chair, feeling himself getting aroused as Kain's cock was exposed. "Mmm hmm," he murmured. "Nice, strong legs." He laughed a little to himself, as Kain's legs were not what he was looking at! "Turn around," he commanded, then he hummed in approval at that view. "Yes, your body is more than adequate for the job," he informed the man. "But..."

"Yes, your highness?" Kain asked breathlessly.

Ceodore smiled, standing up and crossing to the bed. "As my personal knight, you will have many duties. Of course, protecting me from danger is a large part of it. But... there are... _other duties_." He reclined on the bed, tracing a hand over his hip as he gave Kain a smoldering gaze. "What I need to know is if you'll be willing to do _anything_ that's asked of you."

"Of course, my prince," Kain said eagerly.

"Silence!" Ceodore ordered, then tried to hide his smile. He had always wanted to shout "Silence!" at someone, but he just wasn't that kind of royalty, and so had never had the opportunity. He narrowed his eyes at Kain. "I haven't even said yet what the duties are."

"But I would do anything for you, my prince," Kain assured him. He knelt down before the bed, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Ceodore purred. He paused with his hand on his chest. "Would you be shocked if I removed my clothing right now?"

"I will accept anything your highness does," Kain said obediently.

"Very good," Ceodore said approvingly, then made himself nude. He stretched out on the bed, enjoying watching the sweep of Kain's hungry eyes over his body. "So as I said, there are many things I'll expect of you. And when I ask for them, I expect no hesitation. Can you ensure that you can give me everything I need?"

"Anything for you, your highness," Kain murmured. He was fully erect now, obviously eager to get on with the game.

Ceodore rolled on his stomach, and spread his legs wide. "Well, then. There are certain things I enjoy having done to me. Are you willing to give me pleasure?"

"Oh, yes, my prince," Kain half sighed, half moaned.

Ceodore smiled. "Good. Then I want you to lick me. Here." He reached back and spread his ass for Kain. "And I want you to do a very good job of it."

"Yes, oh yes, your highness," Kain breathed, advancing on him. His large, strong hands parted Ceodore's ass wide, and then his face lowered. His warm tongue bathed Ceodore's hole, making the young man groan in ecstasy.

"Oh yes, oh yes!" Ceodore cried happily. "That's wonderful!" Kain murmured something incoherently as he continued to lap at Ceodore fervently. "Mmmm, oh yes," Ceodore sighed. He pushed himself back at Kain's face, enjoying the incredible sensations the man was giving him. "Do you like doing that?" he managed to ask breathlessly.

"Yes, your highness... very much..." Kain said between licks.

"Mmmm..." Ceodore moaned happily. He melted down into the bed, stroking himself erratically. "Force your tongue inside of me," he commanded.

"Like this?" Kain asked quickly before he complied, and Ceodore cried out in delight.

"That's perfect!" he wailed. "More... deeper..." he ordered. He groaned in happiness as Kain tongued him. But after a few more moments, he commanded him to stop. "Now, there are other things I'll want," Ceodore said breathlessly. He got up on his hands and knees, and looked back at Kain. "I like having it put inside of me. Will you do that for your prince?"

"Oh yes, yes I will!" Kain said excitedly. He took himself in hand as he moved forward, pressing the head of his cock against Ceodore's eager, twitching hole.

"Yes, that's it," Ceodore breathed urgently. "Push it in. All the way in."

"Oh, my prince," Kain groaned, shoving himself inside. Ceodore screamed in pleasure as Kain penetrated him fully.

"Yes," Ceodore gasped brokenly. "As far as it will go. Now stay there. Oh, oh god..." He gripped the sheets and broke out in a sweat. "That's amazing. You're so huge. I'm completely filled. I love it."

"Oh, my beautiful prince," Kain rasped out. He was completely sheathed inside of Ceodore's body, and it felt incredible.

"Now, move," Ceodore demanded. "Hard and fast."

"Yes, your highness," Kain murmured, and then he began to give Ceodore the fucking of his life. Ceodore's screams of rapture filled the room, punctuated by Kain's lustful groans and the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Ahhh!" Ceodore wailed. "This... ohhhh..." he moaned helplessly as his orgasm was driven out of him in a flurry of pounding.

Kain groaned as he felt Ceodore's body contracting. "I'm going to cum inside of you," he managed to warn his lover.

"Oh yes, please, please," Ceodore begged.

"Ahhh!" Kain screamed in ecstasy as he released. It felt like an explosion, it was so powerful.

They collapsed to the bed in the aftermath, and Kain pulled him in lovingly. "You've... got the job..." Ceodore managed to pant, and Kain chuckled before kissing his forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

The days passed pleasantly. Ceodore and Kain enjoyed traveling together, and the work they were doing around the world was intensely fulfilling. There was nothing quite like landing in a shattered town, and then taking off a week or so later, looking back and seeing the place restored to its former glory. Ceodore loved meeting people too, and always enjoyed talking to the townspeople as they all worked together to clear away debris and rebuild. It pleased him immensely to be able to see the change in each person - from sad and depressed when they first arrived; to rejuvenated when the Red Wings left.

There were also monsters to be dealt with sometimes. For the most part, the soldiers of each nation were taking care of the remnants of moon beasts that roamed the land, but every now and again the Red Wings were faced with vicious creatures. Ceodore was helping Kain and two villagers drag some rotten, unusable boards to a trash heap behind the town, when they were suddenly besieged by a swarm of abnormally large, angry insects.

Kain and Ceodore didn't miss a beat. "Go. Run back to town, now," Kain said calmly but firmly to the other two men, then he stepped forward as the two men hurried back to the village. Ceodore unsheathed his sword as Kain drew his lance, and they began to slash at the strange creatures.

The huge bugs darted out of reach of their weapons again and again, but Ceodore and Kain were vigilant, weapons flashing as they steadily swiped at the monsters. Ceodore was naturally slightly more nimble than Kain, and was managing to slash more of the flying beasts from the air. Kain hissed out a curse as two of the insects dive bombed him from behind, stinging him in an unprotected part of his upper arm. Their venom was not only poisonous, but extremely painful. He staggered a bit, trying to regain his grip on his lance.

Ceodore's sword arm fell to his side and he quickly began chanting, casting an Esuna spell immediately followed by a rather powerful Cure spell. It nearly drained his magic completely, he could feel, but that didn't matter at all. All that mattered was seeing Kain able to stand up tall again, fighting with renewed vigor. With one powerful thrust, Kain took out the four remaining monsters.

Kain cast an appreciative glance at Ceodore as they put away their weapons. He loved that he never had to ask Ceodore for magical back up in battle - the boy just _knew_, and never missed a beat. They were a perfect pair on the battlefield as well as in bed, it seemed.

They headed back towards the ship. "You saved my ass back there," Kain chuckled. "Thank you."

"Of course," Ceodore replied, smiling. He glanced up at Kain's face, then slackened his pace just slightly so he could glance at Kain's clothed, muscular bottom. "Well, it's a hot ass, I _have _to save it, don't I?"

Kain had the grace to blush, but he was laughing as Ceodore bumped arms with him. They strode up the gangway and into the ship, and parted ways there to put away their equipment and get cleaned up.

After a good wipe down with a hot, moist towel, Ceodore felt refreshed. He had already unbuckled his armor, and he laid down on the couch in the medic's lounge, slipping into a quick restorative nap.

When he woke up, he felt pleasantly refreshed, and stood up, stretching. He headed into the hallway, seeking out his lover. Yawning slightly, he strolled into the weapon storage room of the ship. He found Kain there, stooped down, working industriously at something. Ceodore crept closer quietly, hand resting on a support column, and saw that Kain was hard at work cleaning his lance. The weapon had several adornments on it, which had become caked during battles with various substances that Ceodore would rather not think about. Kain was scrubbing it, gliding a rough rag up and down over the length again and again.

Ceodore watched him in silence, admiring how determined his lover was. Then he felt an altogether unexpected sensation. _Arousal. _Blood surged to his groin as he watched how Kain stroked the lance to a shiny clean, almost lovingly.

Ceodore made a sharp intake of breath, and Kain turned his head, startled at the sudden noise. "Oh, Ceodore," he said, his face breaking into a smile as he beheld his attractive young lover. "Sorry, I'm just cleaning this old thing. I'll be done soon."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine, er, I mean..." Ceodore stammered somewhat incoherently.

Kain's senses picked up on Ceodore's discomfiture. His breathing sped up slightly, matching his heart rate. "Ceodore?" he asked falteringly.

"Y-Yeah?" Ceodore looked adorably guilty.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. No! I just... I..." His voice dropped into a whisper, even though there was really no one around to overhear. "I don't know," he said in a confused rush. "Watching you... _stroke_ that thing makes me..." He trailed off and absentmindedly adjusted his suddenly tight pants front, giving completion to the sentence with his actions.

Kain's eyes became half lidded. "Oh, Ceodore," he breathed. "We'll have to take care of that."

"Will we?" Ceodore asked, the optimism clear in his cracking voice.

"Oh yes," Kain whispered back. He glanced around, seeing two Red Wings working on a broken piece of machinery several yards away. He stood up decisively, laying the spear aside, and quickly washed his hands in the bowl of clean water. He strode forward and took Ceodore by the wrist. His grip was loving but firm as he dragged Ceodore into a nearby closet.

"Kain!" Ceodore gasped. "What are you doing?"

The door was shut firmly behind him. "Oh, I'm just doing exactly what you want," Kain whispered in his ear. Ceodore trembled against him. They were pressed up tight together in the cramped space. "I think you want me to take care of..." he paused as he fondled Ceodore's erection through his clothing. "_This._"

"Ohhhhhh..." Ceodore moaned. He thrust his hips forward, savoring Kain's caresses. "Yes, please..." he begged.

Kain dropped to his knees, unfastening Ceodore's pants with practiced skill. "Oh, I love this," he whispered, when Ceodore's cock was bared. He slid his hand up and down it lovingly as he pressed a few kisses over Ceodore's sensitive skin. "You want me to suck it?"

"Yes... oh god yes!" Ceodore moaned. Kain smirked in pleasure, and parted his lips, taking the head inside his mouth. His tongue rolled around, lapping at the slit first off as he always did. He couldn't resist tasting Ceodore's arousal. The idea that he, the perpetually rejected Kain, induced such excitement in another person, never failed to please him.

Ceodore reached down, grabbing at Kain's hair and tugging it gently as Kain took more in his mouth. "God, Kain," he groaned. "I'm just... so fucking turned on." He thrust his hips forward.

Kain hummed with his mouth full. He loved having Ceodore in his mouth. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Ceodore. He realized, with a sudden start, that even if Ceodore asked to penetrate him, he would willingly give that in a heartbeat. It had never been anything he had considered for himself, even way back when during his obsession with Cecil (he shuddered a bit inwardly at that). But yes, if Ceodore wanted it, he would do it gladly. No matter how uncomfortable it was, he wanted to make Ceodore happy. But maybe it wasn't all that uncomfortable... Ceodore seemed to enjoy it enough.

No, more than enough. Ceodore absolutely loved being penetrated. There was no way that after all these times he was just faking his pleasure for Kain. For he would beg for it at times when Kain felt too exhausted to make love. Kain would oblige him the best way he could, licking and fucking Ceodore with his tongue and fingers, until eventually the sound of the boy's moans made him harder than a rock, and he slithered up his body to spear him down into the bead.

Kain was brought back to the present as Ceodore suddenly took a handful of his hair rather roughly. "Ohhh, Kain," he cried. "Right... there. Oh god. I can't. I can't," he gasped. "Ye-e-e-sssss!" came his ragged moan as he pulsed out into Kain's mouth.

Kain swallowed it down eagerly, enjoying the feeling of Ceodore trembling against him. He realized that he had a rather aching erection by then, and he reached down and pawed at it as he licked Ceodore clean. "Ceodore," he breathed.

"Mmmm..." Ceodore murmured back. As Kain rose to his feet, unfastening his pants, Ceodore turned around knowingly. His pants were already pooled around his ankles, and he pushed himself back impatiently at Kain as the man pulled and stroked a little more lubrication out of himself. "I want you," Ceodore purred.

Kain groaned in pleasure. He nudged himself up against Ceodore's body. As usual, the boy was willing and pliant, and the head of his cock worked its way in easily. "Oh, Ceodore," he moaned. He insistently shoved it in farther. "I have to have you," he murmured, lips fluttering against Ceodore's neck. "I need to be deep inside of you."

"I need it too," Ceodore panted back. "All the way in, Kain. I want you completely inside of me."

Kain grunted, pushing deeper. "Do you feel it? I'm almost all the way in."

"Oh god yes," Ceodore breathed. "I love it. The way you stretch me out."

"Ceodore," Kain whispered. He gave one more thrust, and he was fully sheathed inside. "How's that?" he asked in a voice choked with lust.

"Oh yes..." Ceodore moaned. "I love it! I love it!" And as if for proof, he blindly grasped for one of Kain's hands, and guided it around to his own recovered erection.

"Oh, Ceodore. My pretty little Ceodore."

"Yes, I'm yours. All yours," Ceodore breathed back.

"Ceodore," Kain groaned. He was thrusting now, eyes shut in reverent ecstasy. "My god! It's so tight!"

"Kain!" Ceodore cried happily.

"I can't stand it. You're too wonderful. I just... I just can't stop." He thrust even harder. "I want to fill you up inside."

"Oh, Kain..." Ceodore whimpered. He could feel, with his familiarity, that Kain was getting really close. The gasping, the even insistent thrusts. He reached down and stroked himself rapidly. But to his surprise and pleasure, Kain's hand was seeking him out, wanting to give that service himself. "Oh!" Ceodore cried. "Kain, it feels so good," he whispered, trembling and arching his back. Kain's fingers were strong yet soft as he stroked Ceodore steadily.

"Oh, god, Ceodore," Kain groaned. He had to still his hips for a second, for fear of exploding too fast. He resumed his thrusting, albeit at a slackened pace. "Ceodore," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Ceodore's head. "Ceodore, I love you."

"I love you, Kain," Ceodore breathed in response. He screwed up his face and made a sudden movement. "Oh, oh, oh," he cried, as Kain's thrusting stimulated him wonderfully.

"Ohhhh..." Kain sighed, feeling Ceodore's insides trembling and contracting around his cock. Then he gave a quick hiss, and cursed himself. "Oh god, Ceodore, I'm sorry. I..."

"Are you coming?" Ceodore asked quickly, even though he could feel it beginning.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kain said in a choked voice. He hurtled forward, pulsing out in that hot tightness.

"Oh, Kain!" Ceodore cried, reaching down. Their hands were slightly overlapped as Ceodore took over the speed of stroking. "Mmm... oh god, oh god," Ceodore moaned incoherently. He pressed his forehead against the wall. "Yes! Yes! Kain! Yes!" he screamed, and suddenly the wall was decorated with his seed.

They clung together for some minutes, Kain's heart pounding against Ceodore's back. Ceodore turned his head to catch a kiss from Kain, and then he laughed softly. "Hey, where's that nasty old rag you were cleaning with?" He gestured towards the splatter on the wall that was slowly streaking downwards. "We'd better wipe that up."

Kain laughed as well. He hugged Ceodore around his waist, let out a pleased sigh, and then set to work refastening his clothing. Ceodore did the same, and then Kain turned and opened the closet door.

They stepped back into the large storage room - and they both immediately blushed when they were faced with the two Red Wings that had been on the opposite side of the room, who were now merely feet away from the door, industriously restringing bows for battle. The two young men seemed unusually focused on their work, and Kain realized in embarrassment that they must have heard everything, and were striving to pretend nothing was the matter.

Ceodore mumbled something about being hungry and hurried off. Kain coughed apologetically, glancing at the two crew members and then away again. He felt like _some _sort of explanation was in order. "You see, we were... organizing that closet. Yes." He gave another awkward cough, and then strode out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster.

It wasn't until the middle of the night when he sat up like a bolt and realized with some alarm that he had never cleaned the stain off of the closet wall! Ceodore grumbled sleepily when Kain jostled the bed as he climbed out, threw his robe on and hurried for the weapons room.

He _really _hoped that none of his men would see him cleaning a dried cum stain off of a wall in the middle of the night wearing nothing but his silken robe. "Oh... I really am a horrible Captain," he mumbled to himself as he scrubbed.

He went back to bed a couple of minutes later. Ceodore was slightly awake now. "Hmm? What's wrong?" he murmured in the darkness, as Kain slipped back under the covers.

"I forgot to clean the wall," Kain explained simply.

Ceodore gave a soft laugh, rolling towards him. "Oops."

Kain sighed heavily. "I'm a bad Captain," he bemoaned.

Ceodore stirred a little. "I'll have to spank you," he yawned. He fumbled around under the sheets and found Kain's hip, and spanked it somewhat weakly.

"No, I'm serious," Kain said insistently. "The crew... they can't possibly think much of me."

Ceodore laughed. "Oh, you're silly. Just because of us? No, they're all crazy about you. Trust me. It's me that they badly of, if any one. No, they all love their Captain. They're always saying so. They'd probably jump off of the ship if you told them to. Yes, they love you." He yawned loudly. "Even if you fuck the crown prince in the closet every now and then. It's part of your charm... or something." He trailed off, murmuring sleepily.

"Are you sure?" Kain asked worriedly.

Ceodore rolled heavily against him. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go to sleep."

Kain gathered Ceodore up in his arms, and gave his forehead a lingering kiss. "You're so good to me, Ceodore."

"Mmm hmm," Ceodore replied, then began snoring softly.

Kain smiled in the darkness, and relaxed his body into the bed, falling into a restful slumber not long after.


End file.
